Una Nueva Oportunidad
by Temary Nara
Summary: Eriol a pesar de pensar unicamente en sus negocios inetntará curar el corazón roto de Meiling. ¿Qué pasa cuando un corazónn roto encuentra a uno cálido, comprensivo, amistoso y benevolente? U/A Por fin capi 7 arriba!
1. Primer encuentro

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Capítulo 1: Primer encuentro**

-Solo piensal… Bueno entonces nos vemos esta noche... si... ok... te amo...bye.

Eso fue lo primero que escuchó Eriol Hiraguizawa al entrar a la oficina de bienes raíces Li, la voz aterciopela y suave de una mujer despidiéndose de su pareja. Cruzo el pasillo, la mujer en realidad tenía un tono de voz bastante alto y poco le ayudaba el hecho de que no hubieran muchas personas en la oficina a esa hora, pues aparte del portero y una señora aseando el piso solo vio al par de recepcionistas antes de que una de ellas lo dirigiera a la oficina de la doctora Li, genio en el ámbito de los negocios e inversiones inmobiliarias.

Supo por su amigo Kaji que ese era el lugar para ir si se quería adquirir un buen lugar a buen precio, aunque no es que él necesitara ahorrar o lo que sea pero no era un niño rico despilfarrador, y ya ni niño era, tenía 27 años y ya manejaba la compañía de su familia, su padre le había cedido el mando hacía poco más de tres años, al principio se sentía un inexperto pero pronto tomo las riendas del negocio textil Hiraguizawa y lo había llevado a nuevas industrias y campos, por lo que él y su familia se sentían orgullosos de lo que habían logrado.

La recepcionista golpeo la puerta pero no hubo respuesta alguna, así que entró a la oficina, Eriol pudo ver a la hermosa mujer de cabello negro, tez blanca, unos lentes sin marco y ojos… rojos; un extraño color pero a ella le quedaban muy bien. De pronto una voz lo llamó detrás de él.

-¿Señor Hiraguizawa? –le preguntaron.

-Si –dijo mientras volteaba el rostro, otra hermosa mujer estaba frente a sus ojos, esta vez la chica tenía ojos verdes, la piel un poco más oscura que la mujer en la oficina y tenía un rostro alegre, se notaba que era una persona feliz, perfecta para algún anuncio, eso lo hizo sonreír pues la chica por esa felicidad y jovialidad se veía más joven de lo que seguramente era, pues pensaba que debía tener entre 23 y 24 años (imposible que fuera mayor) pero esa sonrisa la hacía parecer de 17, una colegiala, volvió a reír. La chica se extraño por su chiste personal así que él volvió a su expresión regular, la que todos conocían; su cara seria.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

La chica se rió.

–Creo que la que lo va a ayudar soy yo señor Hiraguizawa, Kinomoto Sakura, sígame por favor –le dijo la amable chica.

-Disculpe pero tengo una cita con Li Meiling –refutó el inglés algo confundido.

-Si lo sé, pero desafortunadamente Meiling no lo puede atender ahora, así que me encargó atenderlo, no se preocupe yo soy la mejor vendedora de la compañía y Meiling me recomendó mucho que lo atendiera debidamente, así que acompáñeme y le mostraré el catálogo con los mejores lugares disponibles.

-Pero mi cita era con la señorita Li –volvió a decir, la verdad no le gustaba que cambiaran los planes a última hora y mucho menos sin avisarle nada.

-Sí pero como le digo ella no puede atenderlo.

-Me parece una falta de respeto ¿cómo es que cambia la cita sin avisarme previamente? Esto es un insulto contra mí.

Sakura vio el malestar del hombre e intentó calmarlo.

-Por favor señor Hiraguizawa, no se moleste la verdad Meiling si lo iba a atender pero por un problema en la compañía tuvo que dejar su cita en mis manos.

Bien no iba a armar un escándalo porque le cambiaron de vendedora, aunque debería.

-Muy bien la sigo –aceptó al fin luego de un suspiro. Kinomoto lo llevó a la oficina del lado, amplia con una ventana que iluminaba el lugar, el escritorio era sencillo, un vidrio sobre unos soportes negros metálicos y con cajones, había una lámpara, un ordenador portátil, dos retratos –que no podía ver por su posición), un florero delgado con una única rosa en él, además de muchos papeles a un lado, había un archivero en la pared derecha, en la izquierda había un cuadro rosa, era un botón de cerezo algo borroso, por las pinceladas y debajo un perchero con el abrigo blanco la mujer . Ella se acomodó en su sitio y le hizo una seña a Eriol para que se sentara frente a ella. Comenzó por buscar entre los papeles hasta que sacó una carpeta.

-Señor Hiraguizawa éstos son los lugares disponibles, los mejores de la ciudad.

Él tomó el catálogo y concentró su mirada en las fotos y las descripciones aunque no se le pasó que la chica en frente suyo lo estaba analizando, bien era de esperarse él sabía que era bien parecido, era por eso que podía conseguir a cualquier chica que quisiera. Era alto, de tez blanca, tenìa lentes que hacían que sus ojos se vieran más profundos, cabello azulado y un cuerpo de dioses; espalda ancha, brazos firmes y pecho esculpido, era el hombre perfecto. Bien exageraba un poco tal vez ella no lo considerara el hombre perfecto solo uno bien parecido, además por el anillo en su mano derecha era obvio que ya tenía a alguien especial.

-Pues éstos me parecen adecuados –le señaló sus elegidos.

-Muy bien… déjeme revisar la agenda… -presionó algunas teclas en su ordenador y sonrió- bien pues podríamos ver los primero tres hoy mismo, ahora mismo si desea.

-Pues esa era la idea ver los lugares hoy ¿y los demás? –puso mala cara, la verdad es que libró el día para dedicarse a la búsqueda de su nuevo apartamento.

Sakura vio el gesto de disgusto en el hombre que atendía y sabía que era un hombre importante, no dispondría de mucho tiempo además de que le había molestado eso de que no lo atendiera Meiling… pero es que ella estaba tan mal, trabajaba sólo para no pensar en él ¡El idiota de Rioga le estaba dañando la vida una vez más! Tendría que hacer algo por ella no podía seguir enfrascada en estar con ese hombre, si es que se le podía llamar así, pero mientras tanto tenía que solucionar lo de Hiraguizawa, ya tendría tiempo de pensar después.

-Disculpeme un segundo –dijo ella luego de meditar por dos minutos y deja a Eriol algo desconcertado.

-Cla…ro ¿ah? –la actitud de la asesora era lago rara.

Sakura entró a la oficina de Meiling sin avisar y la vio escribiendo algo en su computador.

-Meiling… ¿qué haces? –le preguntó apenas ella levantó la mirada algo nerviosa.

-Nada, enviando algunas cartas eso es todo –bajo la mirada y movió su mano rápidamente.

-Sí claro –la chica dio dos pasos- ¡deja de rogarle Mei!

-No le estoy rogando –puso los ojos en blanco- en serio estaba enviando una carta.

-Aja, ¿una carta a él diciéndole que vuelvan por favor, que lo amas y demás?

-No –medito, Sakura la conocía muy bien- solo le decía que lo quería mucho y que siempre podía contar conmigo.

-¿Qué pasó con el plan? –le dijo as ¡cercándose a la silla frente al escritorio- se supone que no lo ibas a llamar, ibas a dejar que él te extrañara.

-Quisiera que dejaras de hablar con Shaoran por un día a ver cómo estas al siguiente.

-Charlando como una loca, pero ese no es el punto- su amiga levantó al mirada-. El punto es que él te hace esto cada vez que quiere, cuantos "tiempos" han tenido –le dijo haciendo un gesto.

-Pero esta vez es diferente, lo sé –dijo bajando la voz.

-Si claro, como lo fue hace tres meses o hace 5 o hace un año, si claro esta vez es diferente, esta vez no es una Saori, Miyako o una secretaria no esta vez es diferente porque ahora es OTRA chica Mei ¡No entiendo cómo aguantas esto!

-¡Él no me es infiel!

-¡Sí claro! ¿Tú en serio te crees eso de que sólo puede estar contigo? ¿Qué esas son solo "amigas"? –hizo la seña con los dedos y la miró de manera consoladora- Mei no seas ingenua, un hombre no le pide un tiempo a su novia para tener amigas, tú sabes lo que busca un hombre.

-Entonces me dices que Shaoran no tiene amigas ¿y qué hay de Nana, Shizuka, Karen o Aya?, ¿no son acaso sus amigas?

-Sí claro que lo son.

-¡Entonces me dices que Shaoran se está acostando en ellas!

-¡Por supuesto que no! Él no me pidió un tiempo cuando conoció a cada una de ellas, no me trata como un trapo y no me dice que la pasa mejor con ellas que conmigo.

Meiling abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego bajo la mirada, sentía que los ojos se le estaban llenando de lágrimas. ¿Cómo se atrevía Sakura a decirle eso? Ella le contó eso en confianza y no necesitaba que le recordara lo que su novio de cinco años le decía o hacía. Pero es que no podía evitarlo, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que sentía que su mundo se venía abajo cuando él le pedía un tiempo porque se sentía sofocado por ella y aunque sabía que él era un miserable no podía dejarlo porque confiaba en él, porque sabía que él decía la verdad cuando le decía que eran amigas, nada más, porque tenía planes con él, porque era el hombre de su vida y el primer hombre que la conoció íntimamente, porque habían sueños y sentimientos de por medio que no se iban de un día para otro y por muy mal que él se portara ella no lo iba a dejar, porque lo amaba y no podía vivir sin él.

Sakura vio la reacción de su amiga por sus palabras y trató de enmendar su error.

-Mei lo siento, es que tu sabes que no quiero verte así y que no me parece la manera como manejas esta situación.

-¡Es _mi_ vida Sakura no te metas!

-En serio lo lamento –siguió, pues sabía que había herido a su amiga.

-¿Venias por algo en especial?

Que linda manera de cambiar el tema, bien tendría que dejarlo por ahí ya que Meiling se veía en serio enfadada.

-Sí, el señor Hiraguizawa quiere visitar todos los lugares pronto, supongo que preferiría que fuera hoy y es que vi que se molestó cuando tú lo atendiste –Meiling la miró- así que supongo que sería bueno hacer que se sienta bien pues es un hombre importante.

-Tienes razón fue una descortesía de mi parte pasarte su cita sin decírselo personalmente, claro toma las citas de los lugares que necesitas, por ahora él es prioridad.

Sakura sonrió, al menos el trabajo hacía que la mente de su amiga se despejara.

-Bien entonces iré a decírselo y supongo que estaré fuera hasta la tarde. –Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Espera! –la detuvo con la mano en el picaporte- creo que iré a disculparme personalmente, no quiero parecer grosera con él.

-Muy bien.

En la oficina Eriol estaba sentado en la silla y desconcertado por la actitud de la señorita Kinomoto por irse de una manera tan abrupta y demorarse tanto, ¿sería que no iba a volver?, imposible dijo que verían algunos de los apartamentos ese día. ¿Pero entonces por qué no volvía o explicaba su partida mejor?

Estaba molesto, esa agencia no era lo que creía, parecía que la dueña hacía lo que se le daba la gana y sus empleados la secundaban y hacía lo propio igualmente. Se puso de pie, no iba a esperar por más tiempo, iría a otro lugar, uno donde supieran tratar a sus clientes. Cuando iba a tomar el mando de la puerta esta se abrió sola y vio de nuevo a su asesora comercial y la mujer de ojos rojos detrás.

-¿Señor Hiraguizawa? –le preguntó Sakura extrañada de verlo de pie y en la puerta -¿Se va? –indagó.

-Sí, la verdad no me parece adecuada la manera en que tratan a sus clientes –miró a ambas mujeres.

Meiling comenzó a hablar.

-Señor Hiraguizawa soy Li Meiling y me apena mucho no haber podido atenderlo pero verá se presentó un problema con uno de los edificios, los papeles de un edificio no aparecen registrados en la notaria que nos dijeron, lo peor es que el lugar ya está pago –dijo lo ultimo un poco más bajo y bajando su mirada, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Ah así que los estafaron, ¡qué mal!, seguramente fue un lugar que deseaban, rentable y no querían que más personas supieran que estaba a la venta… pues sí muy mal pero igual él tenía sus propios problemas, había dejado de ir al trabajo por ir a esa agencia para comprar un apartamento, merecía su atención tanto como ese edificio con problemas, aunque por el ánimo y los ojos de la mujer de cabello negro, rojos por llorar seguramente, el problema era grave y tal vez estaban en grandes y graves problemas. Se sintió mal por la mujer frente a sí, se veía abatida así que trató de manejarse mejor y no crearle más problemas.

-No se preocupe señorita Li –le dijo tranquilamente- yo sé lo que es tener problemas en la empresa y verse contra una pared, la comprendo perfectamente.

-Gracias señor Hiraguizawa –le sonrió- pero debo decirle que lo he dejado con la mejor asesora que tenemos, Sakura lo atenderá muy bien, no se preocupe por nada y si necesita algo más no dude en pedírmelo –su tono estaba mejor aunque no así sus ojos, pues se seguían viendo triste, seguramente era el primer gran problema que ella enfrentaba.

-Gracias, lo haré –le dijo y le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

-Muy bien entonces los dejo –miró a Sakura que se veía algo contrariada- Hasta luego señor Hiraguizawa.

-Hasta pronto señorita Li –no pudo quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, algo extraño en él y su normal ceño serio e indifenrente.

-Bueno señor Hiraguizawa estuve revisando los demás lugares y si lo desea y dispone del tiempo podemos verlos todos hoy mismo.

-Me parece perfecto –dijo amablemente aunque su ceño regreso a la normalidad, la seriedad personificada en el rostro del hombre.

ºººººº

-¿Bien? ¿y qué le parece? –preguntó la mujer de ojos verdes.

-Me gusta, si está muy bien –aceptó el hombre.

-Bueno señor Hiraguizawa este es el último lugar que usted preseleccionó. Pienseló y estaré esperando su respuesta.

-El cuarto –respondió.

Sakura se veía extrañada.

-¿Disculpe?

-El cuarto –ahí descubrió la confusión de Sakura- elijo el cuarto apartamento señorita, es que el que más me gustó.

-¿Así nada más? –dijo ella- ¿es decir tan rápido? –se corrigió.

-Sí, ese era el propósito de este día, elegir el lugar donde iba a vivir.

-¿No desea tomarse más tiempo para pensarlo? Con nosotros no tiene ningún inconveniente, puede tomarse el tiempo que quiera, meditarlo, si quiere puede visitar los lugares de nuevo con algún amigo que le brinde un punto de vista distinto.

-No veo porque debo tomarme más tiempo cuando ya he decidido que deseo comprar el cuarto lugar, es el mejor; más iluminado con buenas vías de acceso, no está cerca a ninguna avenida principal por lo que no tengo problema por el sonido de pitos o algo así y era un lugar agradable además de ser el más amplio que es lo que necesito ahora, pues mi actual residencia está algo pequeña para mis necesidades actuales.

-Ah, entiendo. ¿Y no desea preguntarle a nadie? –le insistió.

-No sé qué sentido tendría pues vivo solo y las necesidades de otros no son la mías.

-Entiendo, es que pensé que… como dijo que ya su apartamento le quedaba pequeño, pensé que querría consultarlo con su esposa o algo así, disculpe por un segundo pensé que iba a tener un hijo y por eso ahora no le queda su apartamento actual.

Que mujer tan imaginativa.

-No soy casado, y no tengo hijos –la miró algo severo, de dónde sacaba todo eso y qué le importaba…- mi apartamento me queda pequeño porque he cambiado de muebles además de me molestaba mi vecina y las fiestas de adolescentes cada fin de semana en el piso de abajo, verá es un edificio.

-Ah –comentó la ojiverde, pudo ver por el ceño del hombre que no le había gustado de a mucho que ella preguntara o se inventara una vida para él- bien entonces si quiere le envío los papeles legales a su oficina hoy mismo para que pueda mudarse pronto.

-Se lo agradecería, con puedo planear la mudanza y hacer que mi abogado revise el contrato.

-Claro no hay ningún problema, hoy mismo los tendrá en su oficina –le sonrió.

-Bien, entonces creo que eso es todo, muchas gracias por su ayuda señorita Kinomoto –le hizo una reverencia- hasta luego –dijo.

-Hasta luego –dijo mientras hacía también una reverencia.

El hombre salió del lugar y Sakura se quedó por un minuto ahí pasmada, viendo al hombre que ya se había ido, tan reservado, prudente y formal. Despertó de su ensueño y se dirigió a la agencia a sabiendas de que el señor Hiraguizawa necesitaba esos papeles hoy y que no podía tener más inconvenientes en su atención pues lo haría exasperarse.

Llegó a la oficina y pidió a su asistente los papeles del apartamento elegido por Hiraguizawa, pasó a saludar a Yun otro asesor de la agencia, como había estado fuera casi todo del día hasta ahora podía saludar a las personas de la oficina, Meiling la vio con Yun y la llamó a su oficina.

-¿Cómo te fue con Hiraguizawa? –le preguntó la mujer de cabello largo y negro sentada en su silla frente a su odenador.

-Muy bien, de hecho ya ha elegido un lugar.

-¿¡Tan pronto!?

-Sí, yo pensé lo mismo pero él dijo que no necesitaba tiempo para pensar y que elegía el apartamento de la calle Kuga.

-Wow ese es un buen lugar –Salura asintió- y uno muy caro.

-Lo sé pero me dijo que quería ese porque era amplio, estaba cerca a la ciudad y además amplio, justo lo que estaba buscando.

-Bien entonces hazle un 10% de descuento por los inconvenientes de hoy, lo mejor es que tenga una buena imagen nuestra para que le pueda hablar a sus conocidos de nosotros.

-Muy bien –le sonrió dio la vuelta y al dar el primer paso recordó algo que la hizo volverse a su jefa-¿Meiling hubo un problema con el edificio Sios? –expresó algo preocupada

-¿Eh?

-El edificio Sios… esta mañana dijiste que había un problema con ese edificio.

-¡Ah eso! –Sakura rodó los ojos- no, no hay ningún problema, era una excusa para darle a él, no le podía decir que mi novio me pidió un tiempo por cuarta vez y que por eso no me sentía en condiciones para atenderlo –le respondió bromeando, aunque a Sakura no le hizo mucha risa pues apenas y movió los labios en un intento de sonrisa.

-Bien, me alcancé a preocupar. Bueno creo que le enviaré los papeles a Hiraguizawa y me voy.

-Muy bien -le contestó y le sonrió ampliamente, pues sabía que ella se preocupaba por su estado de ánimo. -Saluame a Shaoran- terminó Sakura salió y Meiling se quedó en su oficina pensando.

Sabía que Sakura no había querido herirla esa mañana con lo que dijo y sabía que en realidad su comportamiento no era muy normal con su novio pero no perdía la esperanza que los problemas con Rioga acabaran y volvieran a ser tan felices como antes.


	2. Segundo encuentro

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capítulo 2: Segundo encuentro**

-Meiling esto no es algo pasajero.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo siento, tú sabes que yo solo quería divertirme un poco pero esto se volvió más serio de lo que pensé.

-Pero… pero dijiste que solo eran amigos –Meiling levantó la mirada llena de lágrimas.

-Sí, todo empezó como una amistad, tú me estabas asfixiando y ella era tan tranquila, tan fresca, no me controlaba. Comenzamos a hablar y nos hicimos amigos…

-¡Eso ya me lo habías dicho! –Subió el tono de voz- ¡no quiero escucharlo otra vez!

-Lo siento –bajo el tono y se acercó para tomarla por los hombros- todo era una amistad, salir y divertirnos un poco. Solo quería eso, entretenerme pero ella es especial, diferente… me gusta estar con ella, es divertida y me hace sentir bien –Meiling bajo la mirada y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar- lo siento Meiling pero… estoy… saliendo con ella.

-¡Qué! No… no puede ser –le dijo y sintió que sus piernas no la sostendrían más así que decidió sentarse.

-Mei tienes que entender yo… ya no me siento satisfecho a tu lado. Ya no es lo mismo que hace cinco años y no importa cuánto hablemos las cosas no cambian, no mejoran y… ya no quiero intentarlo más… contigo.

-Estas terminando conmigo… -dijo mirando a la nada.

-Mei hace un mes que terminamos.

-Tú dijiste que nos diéramos un tiempo.

-No, yo dije que nos diéramos un tiempo y tú dijiste que eso era lo mismo que terminar y yo te dije que entonces termináramos.

-Pero… pero…

-En serio lo siento Meiling pero quiero intentarlo con Fuyuko, no sé si es lo correcto pero quiero hacerlo, quiero intentarlo.

-…creo que tengo que irme. –Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Rioga la tomó por el brazo.

-Mei espera quiero que sepas que yo te amo… no… no he dejado de amarte Mei.

Al escuchar esto Meiling salió del lugar corriendo y llorando. Tomo un taxi y no se le ocurrió ningún otro lugar a donde ir más que donde su amiga Sakura y su primo Shaoran.

-Tranquila Mei, calmate todo estará bien.

-No, no va a estar bien. Él tiene a alguien más, está saliendo con esa chica de manera permanente –le dijo y lloró con más ganas.

-Pero ustedes han terminado antes –le dijo abrazándola, intentando consolarla- y siempre vuelven.

-No esta vez es diferente. Antes él siempre decía que sólo quería salir con sus amigas, ir de fiesta, divertirse porque yo lo controlo mucho y aunque ha salido con otras chicas sé que nunca ha pasado de besos, nunca ha pensado en terminar definitivamente conmigo pero ahora… ahora me dijo que… quiere intentarlo con ella, que quiere terminar definitivamente conmigo –se abrazó más a su amiga- Sakura qué voy a hacer sin él –sollozó- me quiere morir, te juro que me quiero morir.

-Mei no digas eso, él es sólo un hombre, tal vez sus caminos solo se cruzaban hasta aquí y tienes que aceptarlo.

-No, yo lo amo Sakura, no puedo vivir sin él.

-Por supuesto que puedes, tú vivías perfectamente bien sin él antes y puedes volver a vivir sin él ahora.

-¡Sakura la chica que planifica la boda me tiene loco por unas copas, por favor contéstale qué no sé qué decirle! –entro diciendo Shaoran al lugar, Sakura lo miró e intentó hacerle señas para que parara de hablar de la boda- ah hola Mei ¿cómo vas? –Meiling se apartó de los brazos de Sakura para poder saludar a su primo.

-Hola Shaoran –le dijo e intentó sonreírle.

-¿Qué pasa Mei qué tienes?

-Meiling rompió con su novio.

-¿De nuevo? –dijo luego se arrepintió- lo siento –Sakura lo miró mal por el comentario.

-Déjalo Sakura él tiene razón, de nuevo rompí con mi novio solo que… esta vez es definitivo.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Shaoran extrañado.

-Sí me dijo que está saliendo con otra chica.

-Cretino.

-¡Shaoran! –lo reprendió Sakura, él hizo una cara de disculpa y cuando se fue a sentar junto a su novia su teléfono sonó- amor contesta tú por favor, esta señora me tiene loco con lo de sus copas, a mi me da igual que copas utilicemos en la boda, desde que contengan un líquido están bien.

-Muy bien déjame hablar con ella –le dijo extendiendo la mano para recibir el teléfono, apartó a Meiling y se dirigió a la cocina para hablar con la mujer que estaba planificando su boda.

-Mei no te preocupes, alguien mejor está ahí para ti –le dijo Shaoran tratando de consolarla.

-Yo sé que todo el mundo piensa que soy una idiota, que debo seguir adelante pero no es sencillo Shaoran, han sido cinco años ¡cinco años! Que no puedo echar a la basura de un momento para otro y aunque todos piensan que él es de lo peor y que debo encontrar a otro no es sencillo y honestamente no creo que pueda hacerlo.

-Tranquila Mei, vas a salir de esta no te preocupes –le dijo tocando la espalda de su prima.

-Esa mujer es un poco excéntrica pero el problema de las copas está arreglado –dijo Sakura volviendo a la sala, Shaoran se puso de pie para hablar con ella.

-¿Ya no me va a llamar más?

-No, ya todo está resuelto –le contestó su novia acercándose para entregarle en celular.

-Gracias a Dios –hizo un gesto dramático- no sabes lo que sufrí, ya ni sabía cómo quitármela de encima.

-Bueno creo que mereces una recompensa por el esfuerzo –le dijo y se acerco a besarlo.

Meiling se sintió mal no quería interrumpir el momento de la pareja pero no quería ver amor entre los demás mientras ella tenía el corazón roto.

-Creo que debo irme.

-Mei lo siento –dijo Sakura alejándose de su novio.

-No está bien, estoy bien –intentó sonreír- nos vemos mañana Sakura. Adiós Shaoran

Cuando estuvo en su cuarto Meiling pensó en el amor de entre su primo y su amiga y se sintió tan vacía, siempre quiso tener un amor duradero, un amor verdadero y pensó que lo tenía con Rioga pero al analizarlo más a fondo se dio cuenta que en realidad eso no era amor. Él no la amaba verdaderamente si lo hiciera no la haría sufrir de esa manera, si la amara trataría de arreglar las cosas y no saltaría a los brazos de otra al día siguiente de haber terminado o antes, él no la amaba al menos no de la manera que ella lo amaba. Ella daba todo por el, siempre lo ponía primero, siempre pensaba en él, si tenía un problema lo ayudaba para que lo solucionara, si quería algo lo acompañaba para conseguirlo, lo primero que ella pensaba era en Rioga pero obviamente lo primero que él pensaba era en todo menos en ella. No lo pensó dos veces antes de cambiarla por cualquier chica, luego de cinco años no quería hablar y solucionar las cosas solo divertirse y cambiarla por alguien que tal vez no le convenía, alguien que era fresca pero que él no sabía si era la mejor opción. Eso no era amor, no podía ser amor. La había dejado porque ella no era divertida

-_¡Pues lo siento pero tengo una compañía que dirigir y no me la puedo pasar en fiestas cada ocho días! _–Pensó y a la nada en su cuarto le grito- ¡Ya no tengo 18 años, voy a cumplir los 25 pronto! Perdón por no tensar las veinticuatro horas en a qué club voy a ir el viernes, perdón por concentrarme en mi trabajo y perdón por preocuparme por ti ¡idiotaaaa! –puso las manos sobre su pecho y se recostó en su cama para llorar y dejar salir el dolor. Ella le había dado su corazón a Rioga y él no había hecho más que golpearlo y maltratarlo, desgarrarlo a pedazos y ese día lo había roto completamente dejándola con el peor dolor que había sentido en su vida.

-----

Eriol Hiraguizawa estaba en un bar de la ciudad en la noche, quería disfrutar de un trago y se dirigió a ese bar a tomarlo. Estaba en la barra pues no estaba con nadie. De repente volteó su mirada y vio a una hermosa chica pelinegra, tenía un vestido verde oscuro de satín, tacones plateados y el cabello suelto. También estaba sola en la barra así que decidió acercarse.

-Hola -le dijo cerca a su oído cuando pasó a su lado.

-Hola –dijo la chica sonriente.

-¿Sola? –indagó el inglés

-No precisamente –le hizo una seña para que viera a una chica rubia cerca a ellos bailando muy cerca a un hombre- se supone que era noche de chicas –le contó- pero al menos logré que se olvidara de su novio, el muy desgraciado la engañaba con su prima.

-Estúpido –le dijo acercándose un poco más.

-¡Exacto! –Exclamó la chica, luego se volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió- y tú ¿por qué estás solo? –quiso saber.

-Mi novia me engañaba con mi prima –le dijo bromeando mientras le tocaba el suavemente el brazo.

-Estúpida.

-Lo sé, mi prima es horrible además de una gritona empedernida –la miró y sonrió- ¿Y tienes novio?

-Bien… hay un chico –comenzó a decir, la verdad es que el hombre que tenía enfrente era muy sexy, además encantador, sofisticado y fascinante. Se sintió encantada con él así que decidió olvidarse de su noviecito y aprovechar la oportunidad que le estaba brindando el destino enviándole un hombre como él- pero no es importante.

-Así que tengo una oportunidad.

-Tal vez –le contestó y giro su rostro para ver su bebida.

-¿Y qué tal si me dejas intentarlo? –le preguntó él cerca a su oído.

-No… estoy muy segura –lo miró.

-Déjame convencerte –le dijo mientras se acercaba a besarla. La chica le respondió inmediatamente era un beso apasionado, animoso, sensual. Él se separó de sus labios para decirle.

-¿Convencida?

-A…ja –dijo jadeante.

-Bien vamos –le dijo mientras la bajaba de la silla y la dirigía a su auto fuera del lugar. La chica apenas y le hizo un gesto a su amiga que también estaba muy ocupada con el chico que había conquistado.

Eriol se dirigió a un hotel y allí pagó la noche completa. La chica estaba complacida por el lugar, era muy elegante, lujoso y espacioso. Le sonrió a Eriol y de inmediato se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo. No perdieron el tiempo y pronto estuvieron en la cama devorándose y desnudándose mutuamente. La chica estaba extasiada con él, aunque Eriol no estaba más emocionado de lo normal; la chica en sus brazos era hermosa, muy hermosa en realidad pero de ahí no pasaba. Él no tenía interés alguno en conocerla o tener algún tipo de relación con ella más allá de tener sexo con ella por esa noche. No le interesaba involucrarse con alguien que pudiera convertirse en un problema en el futuro, él sólo cubría sus necesidades naturales nada más, de hecho ni sabía el nombre de la chica que estaba haciendo suya y no le interesaba, mientras menos supiera mejor. Siempre era igual conocer a una chica, seducirla, llevarla a la cama y no volver a verla en la vida. Así era él y así era su vida, no tenía interés alguno en sufrir como había hecho su amigo Grigg cuando su esposa murió, como lo había hecho su prima Nakuru cuando se divorció de su esposo porque no se veían lo suficiente por el trabajo, conocían más a sus socios que a su pareja, al divorciarse su prima se desmoronó, al igual que lo hizo su amigo al morir su esposa o al igual que lo hacía la mayoría de la gente cuando se "enamoraba". No pesaba que fuera la palabra correcta creía que mejor sería _embaucara_, pues eso del amor y las relaciones eran un embuste del que siempre salía perdiendo una parte. Nunca había, conocido una pareja que se amara verdaderamente, ni sus padres; pues aunque aún estaban casados no eran el amor andante, su madre siempre estaba con sus amigas en algún club y su padre siempre estaba en su política, tratando de arreglar el mundo. Nadie se salvaba a la farsa y maldición del amor, por eso evitaba a toda costa acercase mucho a una mujer, siempre tenía una relación profesional y no cruzaba esa línea, o una relación intima como la de esa noche; con una completa extraña y que no lo conocía o lo llamaría nunca para hacerle un escándalo, quitarle o pedirle dinero y no lo dejaría hecho añicos luego de que se fuera.

Él no sería ese tipo de hombre o persona, porque conocía a mujeres, como su prima, que también quedaban deshechos luego de que terminaban una relación. En realidad las mujeres eran las que más sufrían porque confiaban muy rápido en el hombre equivocado, además que el hombre por naturaleza era infiel. No es que las mujeres fueran ángeles pero no eran tan desleales como los hombres.

Miro a su lado, la chica ya estaba completamente dormida. Se había pasado el momento completo pensando en relaciones jajajaja que mal, ni siquiera sabía cómo había sido la chica, no podría dar alguna referencia o recomendación si la volvía a ver alguna vez, aunque esperaba que no, siempre era lo mismo. Bueno no lo mismo, es decir no siempre se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos hasta el punto de no disfrutar de la compañía femenina que tenía al lado pero si siempre terminaba igual, sin ningún sentimiento de alegría o emoción, esas que se pregonan, terminaba si acaso molido y satisfecho. Aunque esta noche no se sintió satisfecho completamente, la chica era un engaño solo belleza pero nada de buena a la hora de la verdad.

----

**Dos semanas después**

-¡No puedo creer que lo estés ayudando Mei! –le dijo Sakura sentándose frente a su amiga.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer?

-Dejarlo que él solucione sus problemas tal vez.

-Tú no entiendes Sakura, no puedo dejarlo hundirse por mucho que me moleste que esté con otra persona, no puedo hacerlo. No me sentiría bien conmigo misma.

-¿Pero darle concejos amorosos? Eso es masoquismo Meiling.

-No tampoco, eso fue hoy; me dijo que si me parecía muy pronto para regalarle una pulsera.

-A ti ni unos aretes te regalo –dijo Sakura molesta.

-Eso no importa, en lo que lo ayudo es en la asesoría de su empresa, ya sabes que iba un poco mal.

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? Déjalo que se hunda ya no estás a su lado para ayudarlo cada cinco minutos.

-Ya te dije que yo no podría hacer eso, por mucho que me duela hablarle o verlo no me puedo negar a hacerle un favor si sé que lo necesita. ¡Qué puedo hacer si así soy!

-Pues te pasas de buena Meiling.

-Jajajaja

-Bueno y ¿a qué hora nos vemos para ir a la fiesta?

-Yo no quiero ir a ninguna fiesta Sakura.

-¡Ay no! ya sé que no te interesa nadie más en el mundo y que no estás preparada para salir con nadie todavía pero es la bienvenida de Tomoyo y Touya, tienes que ir Meiling.

-Mmm.

-¡Tienes que ir! –dijo mientras se inclinaba en el escritorio de Meiling y la miraba fijamente.

-Bien, bien iré pero no esperes que le sonría a algún chico que me presentes porque no quiero estar con nadie. Ya sabes que no estoy lista y que tal vez nunca lo estaré.

-Si ya lo sé y no te preocupes que hoy la importante es Tomoyo no tú. No eres el centro del universo ¿sabes? –le dijo la castaña mientras se dirigía a la puerta- bueno nos vemos en la noche.

----

-¡Eriol tienes que estar ahí!

-¿Es hoy?

-Por supuesto que es hoy, ¿cuándo creíste que era?

-Solo bromeaba, ¡solo controla a tu novio bueno!

-Ya sabes que él solo bromea.

-Creo que esa vez no estaba bromeando.

-Pero es porque le decías a todos que estábamos saliendo.

-Por molestarte cariño, solo por molestarte –escuchó la sonrisa al otro lado de la línea- bueno nos vemos esta noche. Adiós –colgó cuando su amiga se despidió-.

No pudo evitar sonreír, Tomoyo era de las pocas personas en quien confiaba, era una de las diseñadoras de la línea de moda de la compañía y desde que se conocieron habían sido grandes amigos. Aunque su novio era algo distinto, Touya Kinomoto era el hombre más celoso del planeta, cuando se supo que ella estaba saliendo con alguien él comenzó a decir que era con él y el novio, quien era fotógrafo, lo escuchó y casi lo mata sino es por Tomoyo que logró detener la ira del hombre tal vez ahora no se estaría burlando del recuerdo.

-Señor Hiraguizawa ya me… –medio dijo la secretaria, pues le extrañó ver la sonrisa en la cara de su jefe.

-¿Sí? –la miró serio de nuevo.

-No… que ya me voy, ¿recuerda que le dije que tengo que ir al colegio de mi hijo y que necesitaba salir más temprano?

-Ah sí, sí váyase tranquila.

-Gracias y hasta mañana señor Hiraguizawa.

-Hasta luego.

----

-Así que el idiota de su novio la dejó.

-Sí y no se ha podido recuperar, ha estado así ya por casi dos meses.

-Pues la verdad él no se merecía a alguien como Mei, es decir no hizo más que hacerla sufrir y ponerle los cachos.

-Sí lo sé y pienso igual pero creo que ella aún espera que él le diga que quiere volver.

-Ojalá y ni se le ocurra hacerlo.

-Ojalá, lo peor es que cuando tiene problemas la llama, están tratando eso de seguir siendo amigos.

-No creo que ella pueda.

-Por supuesto que no, pero ya sabes cómo es ella, hace lo que sea por él.

-Sí lo sé –tomo algo de su bebida y vio que se acercaba su novio.

-¿Y de qué tanto hablan?

-Le contaba a Tomoyo que Meiling y su novio terminaron.

-Oh que mal –dijo Touya y como por instinto tomó la mano de su novia.

-¿Y cómo va la boda? –preguntó Tomoyo aunque la pregunta molestó a su novio que era el hermano de Sakura y opositor número uno de la boda.

-Va perfectamente, ya sólo faltan algunos detalles mínimos.

-Bueno el gran día se acerca.

-Lo sé y estoy tan emocionada.

-Podemos hablar de algo más por favor –pidió Touya.

-Hola, hola –saludó un chico alto de expresión sonriente y cabello negro.

-Yamasaki, Chiharu –saludaron Sakura y Tomoyo al tiempo a la pareja, la chica Chiharu iba tomada de la mano del hombre, Yamasaki.

-Amiga que bueno que regresaste –dijo Chiharu abrazando a Tomoyo- ¿Qué tal el Caribe?

-Excelente –le contestó sonriente. Tomoyo había acompañado a su novio a una sesión de fotos en el Caribe y de paso se tomaron unas pequeñas vacaciones en la playa- ¿Y los demás? –dijo mirando su reloj de mano, habían quedado de verse en el lugar a las 8pm y ya eran las 9pm. La idea de ir a bailar para celebrar la llegada de la pareja había sido idea de Sayuri una amiga que por cierto no había llegado.

-Rika y Naoko vienen con nosotras, sé que el novio de Naoko…

-Kentaro –apoyó Sakura.

-Kentaro no puede venir porque tenía una reunión familiar pero que yo sepa los demás si estaban confirmados.

-Bien entonces creo que esperaremos un poco más.

-¿Esperar? Pero si podemos comenzar a gozar desde ya –dijo Rika llegando a la mesa- Hola amiga –la abrazó –Estás súper bronceada jajaja.

-Bien me tomé muy en serio lo de las vacaciones jajajaja.

Así estuvieron por un rato más hablando y bailando un poco, hasta que fueron llegando las demás personas; Sayuri, Kokoro, Rizumo y su novia Irara, Yuta y…

-¡Eriol! –Dijo Tomoyo emocionada- creí que no ibas a venir –le dijo abrazándolo.

-No podía dejar de asistir cari… -se detuvo al ver a Touya- Touya ¿cómo está?

-Muy bien, gracias –dijo abrazando suavemente a su novia por la espalda.

-¿Señor Hiraguizawa? –preguntó Sakura extrañada.

-¿Señorita Kinomoto? –la miró Eriol- ¿cómo está?

-¿Ustedes se conocen? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-¿Ustedes de conocen? –preguntó Sakura.

-Si –respondieron los tres al unísono.

Eriol miró a su amiga y levantó un poco las comisuras de sus labios, casi sonriendo, y le explicó a su amiga.

-La señorita Kinomoto me asesoró en la compra de mi nuevo apartamento.

-Oh –dijo Tomoyo- ¡Qué bien que se conocen! –sonrió. Al ver la cara de confusión de Sakura comenzó a explicar- Eriol es mi jefe Sakura, es el dueño de Loto Inc.

-Entiendo –dijo mientras le hacía un gesto de saludo a Eriol.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran Shaoran y Meiling, la última con los ojos hinchados.

-Hola –saludó Shaoran a todo el grupo, todos le devolvieron el saludo. Meiling se sentó inmediatamente y se hizo la desentendida, no quería arruinar la fiesta de Tomoyo y Touya con las cosas de su novio.

Sakura y Tomoyo se acercaron a Shaoran y le preguntaron.

-¿Qué paso?

-Rioga la llamó, se molestó porque ella le estaba diciendo que debería contratar a un contador, a su contador, la llamó a decirle que no se metiera en su vida, que superara ya eso de que estuvieran separados, que él estaba muy feliz con su novia que la amaba y que… que ya no sentía nada por Mei.

-Patán.

-Canalla –dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo respectivamente a lo relatado por Shaoran.

-Señorita Li… ¿cómo está? –dijo Eriol al identificar a Meiling.

-Se… señor Hiraguizawa ¿qué hace aquí?

-Soy amigo de Tomoyo –le respondió, la analizo y a pesar de las luces pudo ver los ojos hinchados de la chica, aunque aún así se veía tan hermosa, llevaba un traje morado con un cinturón grueso en el vientre, unos tacones negros y el cabello recogido con una banda del mismo color del vestido. De nuevo se sintió sorprendido por la belleza de esa mujer, además de la fuerza que proyectaba, no pudo evitar comenzar una conversación- y ¿usted?

-Igual.

-Lo imaginé, nadie es amigo de Touya –le dijo mirando furtivamente al susodicho que estaba viendo como su novia se volvía a sentar a su lado.

-¿Disculpe?

-Nada sólo bromeaba –se explicó- es que Touya es un poco gruñón.

-¿Un poco?

-Si jajaja tiene razón creo que es más bien hostil –Meiling sonrió ante el comentario del hombre, pues el hermano de Sakura si que tenía un mal temperamento.

-Pero además lo conozco porque es el hermano de Sakura –le contó Meiling.

-Claro, no los asocie jajaja –se burló de él mismo por su lentitud.

-Además seremos algo así como parientes pronto –él la miró confundido- Sakura se casa con mi primo Shaoran.

-Oh entiendo, pues lo siento por él –Meiling levantó una ceja- por su primo, supongo que es igual de celoso con su hermana como lo es con su novia.

-Sí, pobre Shaoran –sonrió- lo que le espera jajaja –se río.

-¿Y pudo solucionar el problema que tenía con su edificio? –Eriol se descubrió buscando algún tema para hacer conversación con la mujer frente así, algo extraño pues no era muy hablador con las mujeres que conocía, bueno aunque con Meiling había algo así como negocios de por medio o hubo- ¿no ha podido solucionar el problema?

_-¿El problema? _–pensó Meiling por un segundo, luego recordó lo del edificio que supuestamente tenía problemas, la excusa que había inventado para explicar su imposibilidad para asesorar al hombre en la compra de su vivienda- Sí, si lo pudimos solucionar –le contestó.

-¿Y entonces por qué ha estado llorando? –Le preguntó.

Meiling se extrañó por la pregunta, apenas y lo conocía, mejor ni lo conocía lo había visto una vez en su vida aún así le parecía maleducado no contestar así que trató de ser vaga.

-Problemas que nunca faltan.

-Cierto –le contestó él.

-¿Y cómo le ha parecido el apartamento? –preguntó ella.

-Muy bien, me he acomodado muy bien en él, me gusta tanto la vista –dijo como recordando el panorama- además que valoro mucho el silencio.

-Si la verdad que el condominio tiene esa cualidad, es muy discreto. Aunque me extraño su manera de elegir el lugar.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Bien, la gente generalmente se toma el tiempo para pensar y tomar la decisión adecuada.

-Yo tomé la decisión adecuada.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura si apenas y pasó 15-20 minutos en los otros lugares?

-Por que se sintió bien –ella lo miró intrigada- sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y no me he arrepentido en ningún momento.

-¿En serio? ¿No lo ha dudado ni un momento?

-No, yo sabía lo que estaba buscando y digamos que los lugares que visité tenían la mayoría de requisitos pero el apartamento que elegí era el correcto, no hay duda de ello.

-Wow me gustaría tomar las decisiones como usted, sabiendo que está bien, sentir que es lo correcto.

-Jajaja –no pudo evitar reírse- lo dice como si fuera algo muy difícil de lograr, no soy un mago o gurú o algo así ¿sabe?

-Pues es que yo no puedo tomar las decisiones así, para mí si es difícil.

-En realidad es muy sencillo; hay que saber que se quiere, tener claro que es lo que uno necesita y las opciones mismas le muestran cuál de ellas elegir.

-En verdad que lo hace sonar simple.

-Es simple, la clave es la concentración y la voluntad.

-¿Voluntad?

-Sí, la voluntad para apoyar las necesidades y no dejarse guiar por los gustos superficiales.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Bien… por ejemplo mi color favorito es el azul y si me dejara guiar por mis gustos superficiales creo que abría elegido el último lugar que visité, pues la decoración que exhibía era azul pero si lo analizaba a fondo no era lo suficiente bueno para mí, porque habían malos vecinos en él lugar, ruidosos quiero decir, y a mí en realidad me molesta el ruido cuando intento concentrarme en mi trabajo. Si me dejara guiar por mi gusto abría elegido ese lugar y estoy seguro que me abría arrepentido. Pero al analizar mis necesidades y apoyarlas elegí el cuarto lugar porque era el mejo aunque la decoración fuera color café.

-Creo que lo entiendo… muchas veces lo que uno quiere no es lo que en realidad le conviene.

-Cuando uno elige bien lo elegido siempre termina siendo lo que uno quiere, sólo que tal vez uno no se había dado cuenta.

-Es una gran teoría.

-Gracias.

-Adiós –los interrumpieron Yamasaki, Chiharu, Rika y Naoko que ya se iban.

-Adiós -contestó a pareja. Meiling miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era la una de la madrugada. Se había pasado la noche entera hablando con ese hombre, no se había dado cuenta que el tiempo pasaba solo habló y habló.

-Es un poco tarde ya –comentó él.

-Sí –le respondió ella al ver al grupo se dio cuenta que la parejas estaban en la pista de baile al igual que Kokoro y Sayuri pero ellos estaban bailando con extraños y Yuta… seguramente se había ido o estaría bailando con alguien por ahí y no lo veía.

-Creo que me voy ya –le expresó él.

-Si yo también... aunque vine con Shaoran –miró de nuevo la pista y lo vio muy contento bailando con Sakura- Aunque creo que me quedaré. –Eriol volvió su mirada a la pista y ubicó a Sakura con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de un hombre, Shaoran asumió, seguramente Meiling se quedaría pero por no estropearle la salida a la pareja.

-Si quiere puedo llevarla.

-No se preocupe.

-Bueno creo que es mejor a quedarse sola en la mesa, además que sería una descortesía de mi parte.

Ella sonrió al comentario y le dijo –Bien creo que tiene razón, es decir no quiero que ellos se tengan que ir. Nota personal no salir sin carro a ningún lado –bromeó.

-Muy cierto –contestó solemne levantando las llaves de su carro- creo que me voy a despedir.

-Si vamos.

Así lo hicieron, a Sakura y Tomoyo les pareció excelente que Eriol llevara a Meiling a su casa, además de que los vieron hablando durante toda la noche. Esa era una buena señal, tal vez el idiota de Rioga podría dejar de lastimar a su amiga pronto.

Ya en el carro comenzaron a hablar de nuevo.

-¿Y quién le enseñó esa teoría señor Hiraguizawa?

-Llameme Eriol por favor –le pidió- y la verdad la deduje por mí mismo, verá cuando era un adolescente me dejaba llevar por mis gustos y después me arrepentía así que aprendí a controlarme y pensar las cosas claramente. Satisfacer mis necesidades a largo plazo que dejarme asombrar por lo momentáneo.

-Muy astuto de su parte.

-Creo que de alguna manera la vida misma me lo enseñó.

-Pues es usted un alumno muy atento.

-Gracias.

-¿Y qué más le ha enseñado la vida seño... –él la miró- Eriol? –se corrigió y le sonrió al hombre, que estaba complacido.

-Varias cosas más.

-¡Qué misterioso! ¿No puede decir nada o es esa otra lección no compartir el conocimiento con los demás?

El hombre se rió a lo dicho por Meiling.

-Bueno me ha enseñado a no confiar en la gente.

-Touché. –le dijo- Aunque creo que eso ya se enseña de generación en generación así que no cuenta mucho.

-¿No? –Ella negó- bien creo que otra enseñanza sería…

-En la casa blanca –lo interrumpió ella señalando el edificio adecuado- aquí -terminó.

-Bueno, la pasé muy bien hablando con usted señorita Li.

-Yo también y llámeme Meiling por favor.

-Bien, Meiling, fue un placer hablar con usted esta noche.

-Igualmente. Gracias por traerme Eriol.

-Por nada.

-Hasta luego.

-Adiós –le respondió mientras ella salía el carro.

Esperó a que entrara a la casa y luego tomo rumbo para su apartamento.

**--- Continuará.**

**N/A:** Bueno aquí está el capi dos de la historia, ya vemos lo canalla que es el novio, ex -novio de Meiling y lo tontica que es ella por estar enamorada. Además que Eriol no es serio con todos hay personas a su alrededor con las que se siente cómodo como Tomoyo o personas que lo hacen sentir cómodo como Meiling.

Bueno espero les guste el capi y me dejen sus comentarios contándome qué les pareció y si tienen alguna recomendación o crítica.


	3. Tercer encuentro

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capítulo 3: Tercer encuentro**

-Sí necesitaremos una bodega… pero seguramente tendremos que adaptarla para que cumpla con nuestras especificaciones.

-Sí, tiene razón Hiraguizawa. ¿Sabe usted de algún lugar?

-No, la verdad no… ni siquiera un lote aunque saldría más tedioso tener que construir de 0.

-Claro por los permisos y todo lo demás.

-Exacto –de repente recordó cierta chica despistada y excesivamente alegre de una inmobiliaria- aunque creo que conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar.

-Perfecto. Entonces esperaremos que la contacte y nos diga si puede o no ayudarlo.

-Bien entonces retomaremos esta reunión mañana. Llamaré ahora mismo a mi contacto.

-Bien.

Salieron de la sala de juntas y Eriol se dirigió a su oficina a buscar el teléfono de Sakura Kinomoto, pero no lo encontró. Recordó que inicialmente la cita para comprar su apartamento había sido con Meiling y que fue algo de último minuto, por parte de ella, hacer que Kinomoto lo atendiera. Bien pues hablaría con Meiling para que le apartara una cita con Sakura.

-Hola Meiling.

-¡Eriol! –Le reconoció la voz- que bueno que me llamas. –Le habló con familiaridad.

-¿Y eso por qué? –se extrañó él de su efusividad.

-Pues veras que últimamente he vendido algunos lugares bajo tu teoría.

-No te sigo –también dejó los formalismos.

-Bien pues últimamente cuando enseño algún lugar a una familia o cualquier cliente y los veo dudando les digo que se concentren en sus necesidades y no se dejen llevar por sus gustos, tal como haces tú y de esa manera no hay arrepentimientos.

-Ah esa teoría –sonrió al recordar la conversación que tuvieron dos semanas atrás en la bienvenida de Tomoyo…y Touya- pero pensé que no la ibas a compartir, ¿recuerdas esa otra teoría de no confiar en los demás?

-Jajajaj tienes razón, pero la gente está bien advertida de no hablar demás.

-Bueno al menos jajajaja desde que no se vuelva de dominio público me tranquilizo.

-No te preocupes –contestó sonriendo- ¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

-Jajaja lo olvide, bien llamaba para pedirte el teléfono de Sakura.

-Me llamas para pedir el teléfono de alguien más, es un tanto descortés ¿sabes?

-Bien es que no lo tengo porque la última vez ella me atendió por un imprevisto y nunca me dio su tarjeta.

-A entonces son negocios… -aventuró ella.

-Claro ¿qué más iba a ser? ¿No me dijiste que se casa?

-Sí y con mi primo favorito así que mucho cuidado Eriol.

-¡Jajajaja me atrapaste! –Ironizó él- bueno entonces que tal si más bien me ayudas tú ya que estás disponible –Eriol se extrañó de la manera tan normal que trataba a Meiling, era como hablar con una vieja amiga, casi como si hablara con Tomoyo.

-Me parece bien, gano yo y protejo a Sakura –bromeó ella- ¿qué necesitas?

-Bien mi compañía está pensando abrir una pequeña fábrica, es un proyecto de prueba; verás últimamente la moda cambia cada día y no podemos descuidarnos así que con algunos estudios de mercadeo y pruebas psicológicas decidimos hacer algo así como una taller, será estilo pruebas de marketing.

-Aja… honestamente no entendí mucho –respondió ella honestamente- sabías que hablas rápido cuando hablas de negocios.

-El tiempo es oro. –contestó él.

-Sí es cierto, pero si no le bajas a la velocidad puedes cometer errores. A ver des-pa-cio –le dijo ella- necesitas una fábrica ¿si?

-No –respondió él- Porque no mejor nos vemos y te explico personalmente lo que necesito.

-Me parece perfecto, ¿cuándo?

-Estaba esperando solucionar eso hoy… como te digo el tiempo es oro y de hecho le dije a la junta que tendría una respuesta para mañana de tu compañía… yo puedo acomodarme a tu horario, pero en serio necesito que sea hoy.

-Bien, bien siento que me estás acosando –dijo ella como quejándose- mira no hay problema podemos vernos a las 2pm en el café Amua en el centro.

-Bien a las 2 estaré ahí.

Meiling colgó la llamada y se dirigió a la oficina de Sakura, que estaba al lado.

-¿A qué no adivinas con quien acabo de hablar? –le dijo muy contenta.

-¿Quién? –contestó Sakura sorprendida de la sonrisa de Mei, _¡que no sea Rioga, que no sea Rioga!_ Pensaba la castaña esperando lo mejor para su amiga.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa –le dijo Meiling, Sakura se sorprendió de la felicidad que ella profesaba por lo que entendió que Eriol había causado interés en ella el día de la fiesta y que esa impresión podría ayudar a su amiga de salir del hoyo en que la había dejado su ex.

-Sí –contestó Meiling sentándose en la silla frente a Sakura- cono te dije esa vez, era bueno atenderlo bien, porque resulta que ahora necesita una fábrica y ¿a qué inmobiliaria crees que llamó para cotizar?

-Ah es por negocios –contestó Sakura algo decepcionada.

-¡Por supuesto! Le agradó como lo atendiste y me llamó preguntando por ti aunque le dije que esta vez del negocio.

-Por supuesto que no –contestó Sakura sonriente- entonces lo vas a ver.

-Obvio, como lo atiendo sino lo veo.

-Claro, claro. Bien me parece perfecto que lo veas –ella aún no perdía la esperanza de que ese apuesto Hiraguizawa curara el corazón de Meiling o al menos lo distrajera.

-Bien voy a terminar algunas cosas y luego a mostrar una casa. La verdad no creo que vuelva hoy porque después me veo con Eriol y no sé cuanto demoremos.

-¡Perfecto! –dijo Sakura muy entusiasmada.

-No creo que sea para tanto Sakura, es decir creo que el negocio es bueno pero no conozco detalles, no es como si fuera el mejor negocio de la vida.

-Jajajaj si tienes razón creo que me emocioné más de lo debido –le dijo controlándose un poco y sin tratar de mostrarle a su amiga que se alegraba no por el negocio sino porque ella saliera con Eriol, pues luego de la fiesta se pasó dos días hablando de él, claro sin ella darse verdadera cuenta que no hacía más que mencionarlo.

-*-*-*-*-*-*

En la tarde Eriol estaba sentado en el café esperando la llegada de Meiling, que ya llevaba 10 minutos de retraso, pero recordando el día que lo atendieron primero le cambiaron de asesora y luego lo dejaron esperando por casi 20 minutos en la oficina de Sakura solo y sin saber qué era lo que pasaba.

-Hola Eriol –lo saludó Meiling frente a la mesa. Él se levantó para recibirla y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, algo que los dejó a ambos sorprendidos.

-Eh… hola –dijo y al ver la cara tan sorprendida de ella dijo- lo siento es una costumbre occidental, a veces me olvido que en oriente no se saluda de esa manera –eso era cierto lo con él eso no aplicaba pues el saludo acostumbrado de él era un saludo de manos no besos, eso lo hacía con sus tías o primas de la familia no con gente que apenas conocía.

-No… hay problema… solo me sorprendió –dijo ella soltando su abrigo en una de las mesas.

-Bien –dijo él tratando de pasar el momento incómodo- siéntate por favor.

-Gracias –así lo hizo y le sonrió para que no se sintiera incómodo, porque él estaba muy serio- bueno ¿qué es lo que necesitas? –el de relajo con su sonrisa y se volvió a sentar.

-Bien en general necesito una –ella lo interrumpió.

-Ay un momento que quiero un café y necesito comer algo porque si no me desmayaré.

-¿No has comido nada? –le dijo él sorprendido.

-No, tenía que mostrar unas casas esta mañana y me tomó más de lo que esperaba y pues de allá salí directamente para acá, en parte esa fue la demora porque la señora no hacía sino preguntarme cosas y cosas y decir que una casa tenía algo y otra no… fue muy estresante al final me toco decirle que lo lamentaba pero tenía otro compromiso y no podía quedarme a escuchar sus quejas y dudas, bueno aunque no lo con esas palabras –ser rió.

-Pues bien porque habrías perdido la venta de una casa jajaja.

-Sí, pero quisiera haberlo dicho, en fin necesito un café –y bajo la mirada estirando las manos en la mesa, luego lo miro- en serio sino no puedo ayudar. Ya regreso –e intentó pararse.

-¡A no! YO no voy a permitir que te tomes un café cuando hasta aquí escucho los ruegos de tu estómago, vamos te llevo a almorzar.

-¿Me vas a acompañar? –él negó- entonces ya almorzaste.

-Sí.

-No creo, a mi no me gusta comer y que me miren así que voy por ese café.

-No –se opuso Eriol- bien no creo que pueda almorzar contigo pero puedo… acompañarte a comer… una pizza o… un sándwich.

-¿En serio? Me acompañas a comer algo.

-Claro, aunque sigo aconsejando un almuerzo decente.

-No, sino comes entonces no, prefiero una pizza, además que en serio quiero darme ese gustico jajaja.

-Bien vamos. –Salieron del lugar y encontraron una pizzería cerca pidieron y mientras esperaban ella revisó su celular por mensajes y Eriol la detalló un poco más, estaba un poco más delgada que hace dos semanas y aunque se veía feliz era algo superficial, se veía que algo la atormentaba y desde que la conoció, pues no olvido la primera vez que la conoció y tenía los ojos rojos y en la fiesta que se veía aún triste por algo.

-¿Y quién es? –preguntó entendiendo algo.

-¿Quién es quién?

-El hombre que te tiene así.

-¿Qué? –dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-El hombre que hace que estés tan triste.

-¿Qué? No… no estoy triste…eh

-Pues creo que es un hombre porque no creo que un problema con un edificio te tenga de esa manera por casi dos meses.

-¿Qué?

Llegó su orden y Meiling aprovechó el momento para evitar la mirada de Eriol, tomó su pizza y la mordió, lo mismo hizo él. Esperó a que ella se tranquilizara y continuó.

-¿Hubo problemas con un edificio?

-Sí… claro.

-Aja –la miró algo misterioso- claro y es porque el edificio necesita arreglar la fachada ¿no? ¿Ese es el problema verdad?

-Sí, ese es el problema que tenemos y es caro reconstruirla…

-Aja, aja –dijo como ignorando su explicación pues ella le había dicho cuando se conocieron que el edificio tenía un problema de papeleo no de fachada- bien si tu edificio tiene problemas de papeleo como habías dicho –ella se sonrojó pues él le mostró su error- pues no creo que te tenga tan triste por dos meses estresada tal vez pero no triste.

-Bien tienes razón –se rindió- nunca hubo problema con ningún edificio.

-¿Y puedo saber qué paso? –preguntó tímidamente.

-Pues yo lo amo –miró su porción- pero él… está confundido.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Bien… nosotros hemos salido por cinco años y él… se… está buscando nuevos intereses –resolvió decir.

-¿Qué nuevos intereses?

-Nuevas personas.

-Ah así que te fue infiel.

-¡No! –defendió a su ex-novio- él no fue infiel. Terminamos antes de que él saliera con otras personas –le contó excluyendo la parte de que le pidió repetidamente un tiempo y que generalmente ese tiempo estaba con otras amigas.

-Un problema. Eso es el amor

-¿Qué?

-El amor, sólo trae problemas o dolores nada bueno en realidad.

-¿Felicidad tal vez? –dijo ella como resaltando lo obvio.

-No creo, la verdad la felicidad después pasa a ser dolor o promotor del dolor.

-Bien es una manera de verlo, pero yo creo en el amor Eriol, lamento que tú no.

-Si bueno son maneras de vivir y ver la vida.

-Y por eso eres tan serio ¿no? Para no enamorarte.

-Creo que la seriedad genera respeto, y en la posición en la que yo me encuentro necesito que la gente me respete. La verdad no creo en el amor, es sólo una mentira lo verdadero y lo que no se promulga es el dolor que genera el "amor" –rodo los ojos.

-Bueno no puedo refutarte lo del dolor, pues ahora no soy una fan del amor, estoy un poco decepcionada, pero sigo teniendo esperanzas –sonrió.

-Es lo último que se pierde, la esperanza.

-Bien creo que hemos hablado de todo menos de por lo que vinimos ¿qué necesitas?

-Verdad, jajaja mira necesito una bodega pero seguramente tendrá que ser modificada para cumplir algunas especificaciones pero necesitaríamos que ustedes se encarguen de esa reconstrucción o ajuste.

-Bien creo que tengo unas buenas opciones y no habría problema lo de los ajustes conozco la constructora ideal.

-Perfecto.

Hablaron un poco más de las especificaciones de Eriol y luego se despidieron.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En su nuevo apartamento Eriol estaba tratando de revisar un presupuesto para una nueva línea infantil, pero no se concentraba en lo que hacía, apenas y entendía lo que leía. Se levantó de su escritorio y decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Mientras se lo tomaba meditó en lo que lo estaba desconcentrando y no tardó mucho en encontrar la respuesta; Meiling Li, eso era lo que desconcentraba pues sabía que la china le gustaba.

¿Problema? Sí. Él no podía darse el lujo de enamorarse de alguien, eso lo llevaría al dolor y descuidar sus negocios, lo lleva a la desolación pues las personas se volvían tristes y abatidas, esperando siempre un _si_ de la persona que amaban. No, ciertamente él no podía darse el lujo de enamorase eso era algo muy parecido al suicidio, pues era invitar el dolor a su casa.

Aunque… Meiling ya estaba desolada y él ya estaba desconcentrado por su belleza… tal vez podrían salir un poco, con eso él la conocía y como sabía que no lo llevaría a ningún lugar el cortejo, por llamarlo de alguna manera, pues no tenía que guardar esperanza alguna y así la podría sacar de su cabeza.

Era una buena idea, de esa manera la entretenía mientras llegaba su sí y él se la sacaba de la cabeza, ambos salían ganando.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¡Sakura no vas a creer lo que pasó ayer! –la saludó Meiling feliz mientras entraba a su oficina en la mañana.

-¡Te viste con Eriol! –dijo Sakura emocionada pensando que el inglés la invitó a salir o algo parecido y Meiling estaba emocionada.

-Bueno si… pero no vas a creer lo que pasó después –Sakura se veía confundida- ¡Rioga me llamó!

-¡¿Qué?! –se sorprendió Sakura levantándose de su silla.

-¡Sí! Me llamó y me dijo que necesitaba verme, se oía muy mal así que fui a su apartamento –Sakura estaba sorprendida- me dijo que peleó con Fuyuco, que no estaba funcionando –le contó feliz- y luego… me besó.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Y luego hicimos el amor! –terminó de contar Meiling.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Meiling cómo pudiste hacer eso? Después de todo lo que te ha hecho.

-Pero eso no importa ya –le refutó feliz la mujer de ojos rojos- ya todo está bien. De hecho sólo quería contártelo, pero ya tengo que irme de nuevo a estar con él, me tomo el día libre.

-Meiling no… no puedes perdonarlo así como así.

-Claro que puedo, ya lo hice –al ver la expresión de Sakura explicó- él ha hecho cosas malas pero yo también.

-No tan malas como las de él.

-Eso ya no importa Sakura, lo importante es que estamos juntos de nuevo. –sonrió feliz.

-Bien si es lo que quieres –le dijo Sakura resignada pues sabía que Meiling estaba muy feliz de volver con su novio y no escucharía sus palabras.

-Sí es lo que quiero y ya me voy, no quiero que me extrañe. Bye Sakura.

-By…e –respondió Sakura mientras Meiling salía feliz.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Eran las seis de la tarde y Sakura estaba en su casa preparando algo para comer, Shaoran le había dicho que se demoraría en el trabajo así que estaba ella sola, cuando escuchó que timbraran desesperadamente en su puerta. Corrió pues pensó que era una emergencia y si no lo era le llamaría la atención a la persona que timbrara de esa forma, pues era maleducado.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a Meiling llorando frente a ella, los ojos hinchados y despeinada, al verla Meiling se lanzó a los brazos de Sakura y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Mei… ¿qué sucede?

-Ella…ella –sollozó- volvieron.

-¿Qué? Mei no te entiendo entra –la hizo pasar y al sentó en uno de los muebles de la sala, fue a la cocina y le llevó un vaso de agua.

-¿Qué pasó? Esta mañana estabas tan contenta… ¿qué sucedió?

-Él… él la… la… ay Sakura son una idiota, una idiota por confiar en él –lloró.

-Mei tranquilízate y cuéntame qué pasó.

-Él la eligió… a ella. ¡La eligió a ella! –le contó- Yo estaba en su apartamento como una idiota y él no me prestaba atención, es como si no estuviera allí, luego se conectó a internet, hizo algo y luego almorzamos, yo ignoré eso pues no sabía que estaba pensando lo que sí sabía es que él me había hecho el amor anoche y que quería que estuviera con él, pero… -las lagrimas la interrumpieron- por la tarde la puerta sonó y era ella, era Fuyuko –sollozó- me vio y ni le importó se abrazó a Rioga y lo besó.

-¿Qué?... pero si él volvió contigo… para qué…

-Lo besó frente a mí y no le importó, a él tampoco porque no la detuvo, me sentí de lo peor, cuando al fin se separaron ella le pidió perdón y él… él le dijo que no había problema que la amaba… ¡dijo que la amaba frente a mí! –lloró de nuevo- luego me miró y me dijo Mei lo siento ayer estaba confundido, yo comencé a sentir una ira horrible… de presenciar esa escena… le grité a ella que él me había hecho el amor anoche y me dijo que ella sabía que él la amaba a ella y que _yo_ fui solo un error, él me dijo que lo lamentaba pero que no podía estar conmigo, que la amaba a ella y que lo perdonara por el malentendido que había causo… ¡el malentendido! ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Ay Mei lo siento tanto –le dijo Sakura abrazándola- en serio lo lamento.

-Es un imbécil, un imbécil completo Sakura, lo odio te juro que lo odio ¿cómo pudo hacerme esto?

-Lo sé, es de lo peor –Sakura odió a Rioga en ese momento, antes le disgustaba pero pensó que era en realidad una mala persona por hacerle eso a su amiga.

-Me siento horrible Sakura, siento que me voy a morir ¡me quiero morir! –lloró con más fuerza.

-¡No Mei, no digas eso! Tienes es que olvidarte de ese imbécil que se cruzó en tu camino, tienes que olvidarlo y seguir adelante.

-Tienes razón tengo que seguir adelante –razónó Meiling separándose para verla- pero es tan difícil…

-Lo sé, lo peor es que aún después de lo que te hizo lo amas.

-Soy una idiota ¿no?

-No, solo estás enamorada.

-Pues ya no importa, me voy a olvidar de ese imbécil, vas a ver Sakura lo voy a olvidar.

-Eso espero –dijo Sakura como para ella, pues sabía que eso sería muy difícil para su amiga, más con el sentimiento que tenía hacía el idiota de Rioga.

Sakura llevó a Meiling a un cuarto para que descansara allí, pues en el estado que estaba no podía irse a su casa, además que en este momento necesitaba apoyo, la ayudó a acomodarse y mientras llegaba Sahoran escuchó que ella tomaba un baño, pero por la noche en la casa sólo se oyeron los sollozos de Meiling Li.

**Continuará**

**N/A:** Bueno este es el tercer capítulo y creo que muy decisivo porque hace que Eriol tome una decisión y de Meiling… solo decir que su ex –novio es de lo peor. Espero que este tercer encuentro les haya gustado.

Espero sus comentarios, opiniones o críticas.

Gracias a las personas que me han enviado sus opiniones o dejado un review.


	4. La boda

**Bueno había olvidado ponerlo pero como saben los personajes de CCS no son míos y solo los utilizo con fines de entretención.**

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capítulo 4: La boda**

_-Lo siento Mei pero la amo a ella._ –Había dicho.

Meiling no era tonta como todos la creían, ella sabía que Rioga no era su príncipe azul, por más que lo deseara él no lo era y por lo que pasó ese día ya no lo iba a ser nunca.

¿Pero qué podía hacer ella si lo amaba tanto? No dudaba que si él la visitara en ese momento y le dijera que todo fue un error ella lo perdonaría sin pensarlo.

Ese era el problema, ese era su problema; ella no pensaba cuando de Rioga se trataba, solo actuaba y después pensaba o se lamentaba como ahora. Como le hubiera gustado un novio como su primo, sonrió al recordar que en su infancia estuvo enamorada de Shaoran, en realidad Sakura se había ganado el cielo con su primo, él era considerado, detallista, tierno, alegre, respetuoso, responsable y hacía a Sakura feliz. Rioga bueno Rioga era diferente, no podía decir que todo había sido malo, habían tenido momentos felices solo que de un momento a otro los problemas comenzaron a aparecer y las "amigas" de él también. Había creído fervientemente en la fidelidad de Rioga pero ahora al ver que no tuvo reparo alguno en acostarse con ella, porque con lo que vio lo que hicieron la noche anterior había tenido significados distintos para ambos pues para ella había sido hacer el amor pero para él aparentemente había sido solo sexo, y si lo había hecho con ella, acostarse sin reparo alguno con su novia de ahora entonces porque no se lo podría haber hecho a Meiling en su momento. Era claro que se había engañado y Rioga si era capaz de engañarla y únicamente estaba cegándose sola, porque claramente sus amigas le decían que abriera los ojos y ella nunca le preguntó nada a Rioga aunque ahora sabía que no se lo abría negado.

¿Entonces qué debía hacer?

Ella sabía que estaba enamorada de Rioga, pero definitivamente no podía volver con él así como así, como había hecho el día anterior, pues sería un gran error además que le daba a él un poder sobre ella, el poder de pisar cuando quisiera su dignidad y eso no lo podía permitir.

Estaba cansada de llorar, quería dormir pero no lo lograba por muy cansada que estuviera no podía dormir, cuando cerraba los ojos los veía besándose frente a ella, era su pesadilla.

Es que Rioga había demostrado en esos últimos meses un comportamiento tan diferente al usual en él, era una parte que le tenía muy bien escondida a Meiling pero que aparentemente Fuyuko conocía bien, tal vez por eso lo de ellos duraría porque él se había mostrado como realmente era ante ella. La verdad el nuevo Rioga no la mataba, la verdad le era un poco desagradable, era un patán completo le ganaba por mucho a Touya.

No, estaba equivocada, Touya no era un patán era un poco cascarrabias y celoso pero no era un patán y menos con Tomoyo, si era el príncipe de Tomoyo ella nunca se había quejado de él, solo hablaban de lo bien que se la pasaban juntos haciendo de todo o nada, estando juntos nada más. Touya le ganaba a Rioga pero en ser un excelente novio no en ser un patán.

Bien al menos ya veía la verdad lo que tuvo con Rioga no fue del rosa que ella lo pensaba y aunque quería volver con él tenía que asegurarse que él no siguiera pisoteándola y ultrajándola como se le daba la gana, sino no valía la pena volver con él y era mejor estar sola. Aunque si no era con Rioga al menos le gustaría conocer un hombre que valiera la pena, uno que fuera su verdadero príncipe azul, porque por más que volviera con Rioga, si es que volvían, sabía que él no era ese hombre con el que ella soñaba ahora era solo el hombre que quería y eso le sonó mal, es como si se conformara con Rioga y si se daba era exactamente lo que pasaría y tal vez de esa manera no serían felices…

No sabía qué hacer, tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza y unas contradecían a las otras, definitivamente debería intentar dormir porque pensar no la estaba llevando a ningún lado.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Tres días habían pasado desde que Eriol habló con Meiling y aunque quería comenzar a salir con ella para ver si se la sacaba de la cabeza, se extraño que ella no lo llamara para darle las posibilidades de edificios o bodegas de las que habló, necesitaba revisar esos lugares e ir con la gente de proyectos para que analizara los lugares. Al día siguiente de la reunión con Meiling comunicó en la junta que si, la inmobiliaria Li iba a conseguir el lugar y que ese día recibiría especificaciones, luego de saber eso el proyecto siguió avanzando y Eriol estaba tranquilo pero ese día no llegó nada a su oficina por fax, mail o correo, nada. Eso lo extraño pero creyó que tal vez estaban cuadrando detalles o algo así de los determinados lugares, es decir él le dio unas especificaciones a Meiling seguramente ella estaba buscando lugares con esas especificaciones para que él pudiera aprobar uno… pero ya eran tres días. El segundo día sin noticias se comenzó a impacientar ¿dónde estaba el lugar que Meiling le prometió? ¿Por qué no lo llamaba a darle alguna dirección para que él lo viera y determinara si le servía? Es que ni siquiera un lugar, nada ni indicios de bodegas, ni siquiera una puerta o una ventana le había mostrado… Él sabía que la primera vez Meiling tuvo problemas y que por eso lo terminó atendiendo Sakura, pero esta vez fue ella quien insistió en atenderlo personalmente pues él quería era a Sakura. Bueno ya era el cuarto día y eran las 11:30 de la mañana, no podía esperar más. Llamaría a Meiling para saber qué pasó con el proyecto, porque la junta pensaba que él ya tenía eso solucionado y no demorarían en decirle que o querían ver el lugar o querían ya acomodarse en el lugar para comenzar el proyecto.

Decidido llamó a la oficina de Meiling.

-Inmobiliaria Li ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

Eriol reconoció la voz.

-Sakura, soy yo Eriol Hiraguizawa –dijo sin ánimo, ¿por qué Sakura contestaba el teléfono de Meiling?

- ¡Eriol, estaba a punto de llamarte! –le dijo- Meiling me contó que necesitas un espacio donde trabajar.

-Sí, precisamente para eso llamo; ella me dijo que me enviaría los papeles de algunos lugares para verlos al día siguiente y ya han pasado tres días –sonaba molesto.

-Si bueno… ella está un poco mal… -contestó Sakura triste, recordando como su amiga luego de la canallada que le hizo Rioga había ido a su casa y aunque al día siguiente se fue a su casa no había parado de llorar, estaba completamente destruida y no fue sino hasta ayer por la tarde que recordó que Eriol necesitaba una bodega pero pues como no estaba en condiciones de trabajar le dijo a Sakura que se hiciera cargo de todo y eso hizo ella, cuando llegó a la oficina ese día comenzó a buscar lugares que pudieran servirle a Eriol ya tenía alrededor de 8 lugares así que se decidió llamarlo pero fue él quien la llamó primero- ya tengo algunos lugares para que los veas y apruebes alguno, son 8 en total.

_-¿Meiling está mal? ¿Qué le habrá pasado? –_pensó Eriol luego de las palabras de Sakura, recordó como la había visto más delgada y como después la china le había dicho que había un hombre que la hacía sufrir, un hombre que le era infiel pero aparentemente ella estaba enamorada de él- ¿Y ella… está bien? –Le preguntó a Sakura que estaba esperando alguna respuesta sobre los lugares que ya había encontrado para él. Recordó como él y Meiling se llevaban bien, pues lo vio en la fiesta de Tomoyo y Touya y el almuerzo que Meiling le contó que tuvieron.

-Pues no está muy bien –contó Sakura, al fin y al cabo por lo que entendía, Eriol ya era amigo de Meiling así que no era malo contarle cómo estaba ella, además que ahora lo que Meiling necesitaba era apoyo.

-¿Es por el ex -novio? –preguntó Eriol y Sakura se sorprendió un poco que supiera de él.

-Bueno… si.

-¿Qué le hizo?

-Una marranada de lo peor, pero no puedo decir nada más.

-Si claro, entiendo –dijo Eriol molesto, ¿qué le habría hecho el tipo a Meiling como para que dejara el trabajo y fuera ahora Sakura quien lo iba a ayudar con lo de la bodega?- Yo… quisiera hablar con ella –le dijo a Sakura al otro lado de la línea.

-Pues es un poco complicado, ahora no está trabajando –_estúpido Rioga _pensó- no se siente bien.

-¿Y no me puedes dar el teléfono o la dirección de su casa?

-Mmm pues… no sé si debería –le contestó ella insegura- es decir no sé que diría ella.

-Ella diría que me la des –le dijo sonriendo- soy su amigo.

-Tienes razón, y ella necesita ahora a sus amigos –dijo Sakura más para ella que para él- bueno mira te voy a dar su teléfono de la casa.

-Bien –dijo y anotó- Y bueno regresando al tema por el que te llamaba; ¿dijiste que tienes 8 lugares?

-Sí –contestó Sakura, si él no se lo recuerda seguramente ella ya hubiera colgado, Eriol era muy responsable.

-Bien entonces quisiera que me enviaras la información de cada uno y yo cuadraré con el departamento de investigación y proyectos para elegir algunos e ir a visitarlos.

-Bien, ya mismo te los envío. Cuídate Eriol.

Colgaron y así como lo dijo a los cinco minutos Eriol tenía en sus manos la información de los lugares, bien ya podría seguir con su trabajo más tranquilo pues el lugar era lo principal y estaba preocupado por no tener ninguno. Recordó lo hablado con Sakura, Meiling estaba deprimida y no dudaba que por eso no estuviera trabajando, recordaba la vez que no lo atendió y tenía los ojos muy rojos (y no sólo por las pupilas) así que lo que le pasó ahora era mucho más grave para que dejara de trabajar.

Llamó a su secretearía e hizo que organizara una reunión con el departamento de investigación de nuevos proyectos, finanzas y marketing.

En la reunión se habló de los lugares y al final la lista se redujo a cuatro sitios posibles para el proyecto, todos estaban complacidos pues habían olvidado eso ya que era el jefe quien había dicho que lo conseguía y ya tenía los candidatos, seguramente el proyecto estaría listo muy pronto.

La reunión terminó justo a la hora de almorzar, todos se dirigieron a sus lugares favoritos con sus compañeros pero Eriol se dirigió a su oficina a llamar a su amiga y brindarle algo de ánimo o lo que fuera.

-Hola Meiling –la saludó.

-¡Eriol! –se sorprendió y sonrió- ¿cómo conseguiste este número?

-Bueno estaba preocupado porque no me llamabas para lo del proyecto...

-¿Sakura no te llamó? Le dije que te ayudara con ese proyecto que era urgente para ti –lo interrumpió- Ya mismo la llamo para que te ayude.

-Ya me llamó –le dijo él- así conseguí este número, y tú dices que soy yo quien habla rápido –ironizó él.

-El tiempo es oro –respondió ella con las mismas palabras que antes había usado él.

-SI pero no cuando no me dejas hablar, ¿qué tal que fuera un gran negocio y porque no me dejaste terminar pudieras perder millones de yenes?

-Jajajaja, tienes razón mi error –sonrió, de alguna manera Eriol siempre la hacía sonreír- ¿Y qué haces? ¿dónde estás?

-Pues en mi oficina pero recordé que tu almuerzas un poco tarde y quisiera saber si quieres que almorcemos juntos.

-¿Ya?

-Pues sería la idea, aunque entiendo que tú almuerzas más tarde, qué hora fue la última vez ¿las 3?

-Eso fue porque una señora intensa no me dejó –recordó ella- pero si fue más o menos a esa hora y ¿acaso que hora es?

-Bueno ya van a ser las 2pm.

-Si un poco temprano para mí –bromeó ella- pero haré el esfuerzo por ti.

-Oh gracias, no sabes cuánto te agradezco el sacrificio.

-Yo sé, me debes una y una muy grande. ¿puedes pasar a recogerme? Es que la verdad no estoy de ánimos para manejar.

-Si claro, dame tu dirección.

-¿No recuerdas dónde vivo? –dijo ella en tono dolido, mofándose.

Él recordó que una vez la había llevado a su casa, pero era de noche y fue hace casi dos meses no es como si se hubiera grabado el camino.

-Pues verás que últimamente tengo un montón de cosas en la mente que me hacen olvidar de otras, más las que sucedieron a las 3am luego de haberme tomado unos tragos.

-Excusas, excusas. Bien anota.

Le dictó la dirección y en 45 minutos Eriol estaba tocando en su puerta y la verdad se sorprendió al verla, tenía los ojos muy hinchados se notaba que había llorado demasiado y aunque lo saludó con una sonrisa él se pudo dar cuenta que la chica en realidad quería seguir llorando.

-Hola ¿lista? –la saludó

-Sí, vamos –le dijo y salieron.

Ya en el lugar Eriol comenzó a hablar de los lugares que Sakura le mostró y que ya habían reducido la lista a cuatro, Meiling se alegró por la eficiencia de su amiga.

-¿Por qué no me quieres atender? –le preguntó Eriol- siempre envías a Sakura para que haga tu trabajo.

-Jajaja bueno no es algo que planee sólo se da de esa manera.

-Mmm ósea que me deshechas, no te importa enviarme con otra persona.

-Bueno te envío con mi mejor vendedora.

-Cierto pero ¿por qué no me ayudaste tú? Y no me vayas a decir que un edificio tiene problemas.

-No, no fue un edificio es una casa –bromeó ella- bueno la verdad… ¿recuerdas que te hablé de mi novio?

-El que te era infiel, sí lo recuerdo.

-Él no me es… ya ni siquiera importa, se acabó y por mucho que lo ame no puedo hacer nada para hacer que vuelva conmigo.

-¡Dios quien entiende a las mujeres! –exclamó y ella lo miro confundida- ¿cómo es que ustedes aman y adoran a los hombres que las engañan y tratan mal pero cuando viene uno que es todo lo que ustedes sueñan lo dejan a la primera?

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que a mi me gusta sufrir?

-Evidentemente.

-A mi no me gusta sufrir y para tu información Rioga era todo lo que yo soñaba.

-Así que así se llama Rioga, y era tu príncipe azul… pero entonces qué pasó.

-De todo paso. Él decía que yo era muy rígida así que nos dimos un tiempo para que yo pudiera ser más flexible o juvenil supongo, luego volvimos y después un nuevo tiempo porque trabajaba demasiado, después un nuevo tiempo porque lo controlaba mucho y al final un nuevo tiempo porque no lo entendía y pues ya fue lo último al final conoció a alguien más y la eligió a ella.

-Y tu triste…

-Por supuesto que estoy triste, ¡no ves que lo amo!

-La verdad no entiendo por qué.

-¿Qué? –sonaba un poco molesta.

-Bien no te quiero ofender ni nada Meiling –aclaró, pues pensaba que lo que diría tal vez le molestaría pero era como él lo veía y él era muy honesto- pues parece que tu príncipe te ha tratado como la cocinera de su castillo. ¿Tiempo? Y no uno sino 4 tiempos bueno 3 porque con el último terminaron, ¿cómo puedes amar o seguir amando a alguien así? Yo diría que más bien son ganas de tenerlo a tu lado porque no creo que olvides todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir en caso de que regresen, eso siempre estará y pesará entre ustedes.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

-No.

-Entonces por eso no entiendes, yo podría perdonarle lo que sea a él, porque lo amo.

-Si pero perdonar no es lo mismo que olvidar.

-Bien tienes razón en eso, pero para tu información él nunca me trató como la cocinera de su castillo, siempre fui la princesa, no tengo queja de lo que viví con él.

-Excepto por los tiempos.

-Si excepto por eso.

-Y por lo que te hizo hace tres días –ella abrió los ojos sorprendida- vamos Meiling no hay que ser genio para saber que no has ido a trabajar porque él te hizo algo y por lo que entiendo algo muy grave.

-Bien eso no importa, no me interesa hablar de eso ahora.

-Cierto, cierto, aquí vinimos a relajarnos un poco.

-Si y por favor no quiero hablar de él ahora.

-Una última pregunta –ella asintió- ¿qué harías si él te pide perdón y que vuelvan?

-Son dos preguntas, pero perdonarlo creo que lo haría sin reparo y volver con él… bueno aunque eso es lo que quiero creo que tendría que pensarlo un poco, no soy una tonta enamorada Eriol, tampoco.

-Jajaja sólo lo estaba comprobando.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Meiling y para sorpresa de ambos era Rioga.

-Es él –dijo ella- dame un segundo. ¿Bueno? Hola Rioga como estás –al escuchar la voz de su ex –novio quiso comenzar a llorar pero guardó compostura primero por dignidad y segundo porque no quería que Eriol la viera llorando y menos el idiota de Rioga supiera que lloraba por él, luego de lo que le había hecho- ¿cómo estás? –Escuchó- entiendo –_un favor claro para lo único que me llama-_ pero en este momento estoy ocupada y no puedo ayudarte estoy almorzando.

-Aquí tienen sus pedidos –dijo el mesero.

-Gracias –dijo Eriol.

-Ah con un amigo –contestó Meiling a una pregunta que no se formuló- Eriol pero no lo conoces –Meiling estaba nerviosa al hablar con Rioga pero recordó lo que pasó tres días atrás así que cortó la comunicación- mira la verdad ahora no te puedo ayudar así que hablamos después bueno. Sí ok bye.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si –suspiró- es que soy una idiota –se dijo.

-No digas eso.

-No, es cierto el idiota me trata como un perro hace tres días y hoy estoy hablándole y no es para que él se disculpe sino porque necesita un favor. Me sorprende que me haya preguntado con quién estaba y no me haya dicho oye necesito esto, hazlo.

-Bueno al menos te das cuenta de lo que hace, es decir antes creo que no te hubieras dado cuenta que te busca para favores.

-Sí tienes razón y la Meiling que salía corriendo cada vez que Rioga la llamaba para pedirle un favor se terminó –dijo Meiling resuelta más para ella que para Eriol que se alegró de verla decidida.

-Bien y ¿entonces que vas a hacer?

-Pues seguir con mi vida eso es lo que voy a hacer, además Sakura y Shaoran están muy preocupados y necesito volver a trabajar, es tonto que dejara de ir si eso me mantiene la mente ocupada.

-Si algo tonto –dijo Eriol sonriendo, se sentía mucho mejor al escuchar lo dicho por Meiling- bien entonces creo que me después de todo si me vas a poder ayudar con lo de mi bodega.

-Sí, claro aunque espero que a Sakura no le moleste.

-No creo que le importe, la verdad no se oía emocionada como cuando me vendió el apartamento.

-Bueno y como recompensa por mi falta de profesionalismo te voy a invitar a comer el mejor helado de Japón ¿qué dices?

-Pues por mi encantado.

Y así lo hicieron después de almorzar en vez de comer postre en ese lugar salieron y fueron a un lugar en el centro pequeño pero que como comprobó Eriol, servían un helado delicioso. El tiempo se les pasó volando y sin darse cuenta ya eran las 5 pm cuando Eriol miro su reloj, habían pasado toda la tarde juntos y había olvidado la oficina… pero no importaba al día siguiente haría lo que tenía pendiente porque el tiempo que pasó con Meiling fue muy entretenido.

Eriol llevó a Meiling de nuevo a su casa y pasó a la oficina para recoger el trabajo que debería comenzar a adelantar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Casi un mes había pasado desde la llamada de Rioga a Meiling cuando estaba almorzando con Eriol, y ahora ellos dos eran prácticamente inseparables. Todos los fines de semana se inventaban algo para hacer juntos; ir al cine, tomar un café y hablar por horas, ir a algún centro comercial a ver que cosas habían nuevas o interesantes o cualquier cosa, hasta salir con Sakura y Shaoran (a quien por fin Eriol conoció formalmente) y en una ocasión salieron con Tomoyo y Touya, pero por el carácter del último Eriol decidió esperar un buen tiempo para repetir la experiencia. Todos los fines de semana estaban juntos y entre semana el proyecto de la oficina de Eriol avanzaba rápidamente, habían elegido el lugar y contratado la constructora, se reunían algunos días a almorzar y terminaban hablando por largo rato hasta que se daban cuenta que su hora de almuerzo había terminado o estaba próxima a hacerlo y se despedían para ir a sus respectivas oficinas y ocupaciones.

Eriol se encontraba en su oficina en ese momento analizando unas propuestas para la próxima revista y se detuvo a pensar en Meiling, ciertamente su plan había dado resultado; había salido con Meiling y repetidas veces el problema es que en vez de atenuar su interés este se incrementó y ahora quería estar con la mujer a cada momento, eso no le gustaba mucho, pues no quería ser un enamorado más de las estadísticas pero… pasar el tiempo con ella era tan entretenido, además que sabía que esas salidas también la ayudaban a ella, es decir él sabía que su ex -novio seguía en sus pensamientos, pero desde aquella vez que almorzaron la chica aparentemente abrió los ojos un poco y vio que el tal Rioga no la quería verdaderamente y estaba decidida a apartarlo de su vida, aunque Eriol sabía que si el tipo era lo bastante inteligente y recapacitaba y pedía perdón Meiling lo perdonaría sin reparo alguno… eso sería un problema para él, pues ya sentía un gran aprecio por ella y no quería verla sufrir pero si seguían con su relación de amigos y esta lograba avanzar seguramente si el ex –novio de Meiling regresaba sería Eriol quien saldría lastimado. Aunque era poco probable que el otro tipo volviera, lo último que supo fue que quería un favor de Meiling y por boca de Sakura se enteró que al final ella terminó ayudándolo pero después de eso nada más había pasado. Tal vez Eriol podía cortejar a Meiling más abiertamente ya que sabía que le interesaba seriamente, tal vez no era un error… y los dos saldrían beneficiados.

Se detuvo en ese momento con esos pensamientos, la última vez que pensó en un plan que los beneficiara a ambos terminó más interesado en ella y aunque si la ayudo a ella a despejarse un poco la cabeza pues no es que ella demostrara un interés particular por él.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

Bien lo mejor sería enfrentarla y decirle que a él ella le gustaba y desde hace mucho, para saber qué pensaba ella y trabajar de acuerdo a eso, para que lo aceptara o esforzarse para que en algún momento lo aceptara.

Además que necesitaba saber qué había pasado con Rioga si la volvió a llamar, a buscar o algo. Tomoyo era la indicada para darle esa información.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Bueno veo que ahora eres una muy buena amiga de Eriol –le dijo Tomoyo- él me cae muy bien, es un gran amigo.

-Lo sé y ha sido tan bueno conmigo –contestó Meiling sonriendo- no se molestó cuando le conté que fue por Rioga que no lo atendí la primera vez o la segunda, en cambio me escuchó y eso me hizo sentir muy bien, me ayudo a volver a ser yo misma, con la fortaleza que me caracteriza y no la llorona que era últimamente.

-A Sakura le encanta que salgas con él, dice que te hace bien.

-Creo que tiene razón y no te puedo negar que él es muy atractivo le llama la atención a cualquier mujer.

-Bueno a cualquier mujer que no esté enamorada.

-Si, si ya supe que eres inmune a él por tu amado Touya –se rieron.

-Pero y ahora que mencionas a Rioga ¿has sabido algo de él?

-Bueno pues después de la marranada que hizo me llamó a pedirme prestado dinero. –sonó molesta.

-Y tu naturalmente se lo prestaste.

-Bueno… sí.

-Ay Meiling no se si eres muy buena o muy tonta.

-Prefiero pensar que muy buena pero en fin ahora me llama para saber cómo estoy y cuando le digo que estoy con Eriol por la noche me llama para saber cómo me fue, parece que estuviera celoso.

-¡No me digas que estas usando a Eriol para darle celos a Rioga! –dijo Tomoyo asombrada.

-¡Claro que sí! Llevo a Eriol todos los días a la oficina de Rioga y me beso con él en frente de Rioga para que vea con quien estoy saliendo –respondío Meiling siendo sarcástica- ¡Tu sabes que yo no haría eso! Además que no me interesa si Rioga está celoso, Eriol es un gran amigo y uno sincero y no le haría eso ni siquiera si tuviera la oportunidad.

-A mí se me hace que Eriol está interesado en ti.

-Yo también lo creo, pero no sé si estoy lista para comenzar algo nuevo, además que no he sacado a Rioga de mi corazón por más patán que sea todavía tiene un lugar en él.

-Pues si no lo intentas no sabrás nunca que pasa.

-Eso sería injusto con Eriol, él me importa mucho y lo quiero como amigo no sería justo jugar con él.

-Sí, tienes razón, bueno parece que tienes algunos problemas para organizar tu cabeza y tu corazón.

-¡Qué gran concejo!

-Lo siento pero es lo único que tengo por ahora y creo que ya me voy porque tengo que verme con Touya para lo de la última prueba de vestidos.

-Verdad que la boda es mañana, creo que le diré a Eriol que si me acompañe la verdad no quiero ir sola.

-Me parece una buena idea, de paso puedes hablar con él ¿no?

-Si tienes razón.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ese sábado sería la boda de Sakura Kinomoto con Shaoran Li, una pareja que todos sabían que se amaban profundamente y serían muy felices. Tomoyo y Meiling eran las damas de honor. La ceremonia comenzó a las 5 pm. En la iglesia entró una Sakura hermosa del brazo de su padre, sonriente como siempre y feliz de saber que por fin estaría junto al amor de su vida. Shaoran también estaba feliz, no había conocido nunca a nadie como Sakura y apenas supo que la amaba no quiso dejarla ir y le propuso matrimonio a lo que la mujer de ojos verdes le respondió con un _si__**, **_todos estaban felices incluso vio a Touya con una sonrisa en el rostro algo raro ya que siempre lo había odiado pero supuso que su cuñado sabía que él cuidaría y haría muy feliz a Sakura.

La ceremonia acabó y la nueva familia Li salió a su recepción. Esta se llevó a cabo en un club y mientras se sucedían las fotos, abrazos y felicitaciones Meiling se acercó a Eriol.

-¿Aburrido? –le dijo hablándole a su oído y sentándose frente a él, Eriol se sorprendió de verla ahí creía que seguía con todo lo de las fotos.

-Bueno no, más bien pensativo.

-Uuh y ¿eso en qué?

-Bueno Shaoran y Sakura se ven tan... bien, me hace pensar que existe el amor y que no tiene que llevar necesariamente al dolor.

-Te lo dije.

-No lo podía creer porque nunca lo había visto pero creo que tal vez tienes razón y no todo es dolor y sufrimiento.

-Sip –sonrió feliz- ¿Bailamos?

-Claro –se levantaron y comenzaron a moverse en la pista.

Bailaron y bailaron, rieron, hablaron comieron y bebieron cuando se dieron cuenta los novios se estaban preparando para irse a su luna de miel, eran las 11:30pm y los Li se estaban despidiendo de los invitados.

Todos los acompañaron a la entrada y esperaron a ver que salían del lugar, algunas personas, en especial las mayores, se despidieron en ese momento pero el resto de invitados al saber que quedaba comida, bebida y música siguieron la fiesta en nombre de la nueva pareja de casados. Entre ellos Meiling y Eriol, quienes no paraban de bailar.

Estaban en la pista en una melodía suave, estaban abrazados y Eriol creyó que fue el momento preciso de decirle a Meiling que le gustaba.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte Meiling.

-Dime –le contestó sin separarse de su pecho, pero el suavemente hizo que lo hiciera y lo mirara.

-Tu… me gustas mucho –inmediatamente Meiling se sonrojó y eso le causó ternura a Eriol.

-Tu… tu… también me gustas mucho Eriol –esta respuesta puso a latir rápidamente el corazón de Eriol.

-¿En serio? –ella asintió- eso es excelente –le dijo sonriente.

-No… no lo sé.

-¿De qué hablas? Si tu me gustas y debo decir que tal vez demasiado y yo no te soy indiferente no veo ningún problema –se notaba emocionado pero al ver la duda en la cara de Meiling recordó cierto ex –novio que todavía tenía espacio en los pensamientos de Meiling, aunque por lo que le dijo Tomoyo ella no lo buscaba ni nada, aparentemente quería dejar que las cosas simplemente sucedieran sin ella intervenir sino después aceptar lo que el destino le tenía trazado.

-Eriol tu también me gustas, pero como sabes yo todavía quiero a Rioga y creo que sería injusto contigo no decirte que aún pienso en él-

-¿Y si él llegara y te pidiera perdón ya mismo que le dirías?

-Lo tendría que pensar mucho, no le podría dar una respuesta inmediata, hay cosas que… no se pueden olvidar tan rápido.

Eriol se alegró ante esta respuesta pues cuando conoció a Meiling estaba seguro que ella perdonaría a Rioga inmediatamente, pero al saber que lo pensaría quería decir que ya no estaba tan segura de lo que tenía con él.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó Meiling sin entender.

-Bien creo que has madurado un poco.

-Wow eso me lo dice el ancianito Hiraguizawa jajaja.

-Pues si te lo digo yo porque soy una persona madura.

-Hay Eriol por favor no hables de más que sólo eres dos años mayor que yo.

-Pues esos años me han brindado gran experiencia.

-Si claro, luego qué hiciste en esos dos años; fuiste a la guerra y te enamoraste allí además de quedar en bancarrota y criar tres hijos ¿o qué?

-jajaja si además que ya soy abuelo –se rió de lo dicho por ella.

Bailaron y rieron un poco más hasta que por fin estaban cansados y dispuestos a irse, se despidieron de Tomoyo y Touya que seguían de fiesta junto con Sonomi, la mamá de Tomoyo, y Fuyitaka, el papá de Sakura.

El camino a casa de Meiling fue calmado hablaron de la ceremonia y Meiling le contó que la luna de miel iba a ser en Atenas. Llegaron a casa de Meiling y Eriol se bajó para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

-Bien la pasé muy bien Eriol.

-Gracias por invitarme.

-Bueno pues la verdad Sakura tenía pensado decirte pero le dije que yo te llevaría como pareja y la idea le gusto mucho.

-Creo que ella me apoya contigo.

-Sí creo lo mismo –Eriol se acercó un poco a ella.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo… qué? –preguntó nerviosa.

-¿Tú qué dices?

-Yo… p –Eriol no la dejó terminar y le dio un beso muy suave en los labios, Meiling que estaba nerviosa se sintió… feliz y extrañamente de sus ojos salió una lagrima que preocupó a Eriol.

-Lo siento yo no quería lastimarte –se disculpó y se sintió muy mal.

-¿Eh? –preguntó extrañada ella de que dejara de besarla, luego se dio cuenta que él limpiaba la lágrima de su rostro- oh no te preocupes no es nada –y le sonrió.

-¿Segura?

-Muy segura –le dijo sonriendo y acercándose para volver a besarlo. Besar a Eriol era diferente, le hacía cosquillas en los labios y sentía una gran emoción mientras lo hacía, él acarició su rostro queriendo limpiar las lágrimas pero no salieron más fue únicamente esa y se sintió muy feliz de ver que Meiling le correspondía. Meiling se abrazó a su cuello y comenzó a profundizar el beso, abrió los labios e invitó a Eriol para que se adentrara en ella y la explorara. Él se emocionó y sonrió mientras aceptaba la sutil invitación de Meiling. Algunos minutos después se separaron y ella sonrió sinceramente.

-Bien creo que nos vemos mañana –dijo él sonriendo igual o más que ella.

-Si… si mañana. Bye –se acercó y le dio otro beso aunque mucho más corto que el anterior. Entró a su casa y se recostó sobre su puerta.

Había besado a Eriol y se había sentido tan bien, estaba feliz y emocionada por ese beso. Definitivamente fue una gran idea dejar entrar a Eriol a su vida.

**Continuará**

**N/A:** Bueno primero disculpas pues sé que me demoré mucho con el capi pero es que primero tuve un problema de inspiración pues aunque sabía que quería que pasara no lo podía cuadrar bien, y cuando ya la tuve clara se me vinieron algunos inconvenientes, me salieron dos proyectos de la nada y pues no podía decir que no. Luego cosas familiares que me impedían sentarme frente al computador a escribir pero bueno por fin lo pude terminar y espero subir el próximo capítulo esta semana para volverme a nivelar además que ya pronto entro a la U y no voy a tener tanto tiempo libre.

Bueno ahora sí al capi, qué tal las reflexiones de nuestros protagonistas, creo que ambos se molían la cabeza de teorías y pensamientos pero pues por fin dieron un paso adelante en su relación y ya por fin Meiling abrió los ojos sobre su ex –novio y dejo de verlo perfecto para verlo realmente como es. Y Eriol bueno así diga que no se quiere enamorar creo que es más que claro que está a un paso de estarlo de Meiling y pues ya con Sakura y Shaoran vio que no todo en el amor es sufrimiento.

Y hoy viendo mi cuenta en FF me di cuenta que a esta historia le puse rated T, se me había olvidado por completo así que trataré de tenerlo en cuenta y poder poner algunas cosillas jajaja,

Gracias a todos por leer la historia y dejarme sus comentarios.


	5. Esto es ¿serio?

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capítulo 5: Esto es… ¿serio?**

-Bien, tranquila, tranquila –se decía Meiling mientras subía a su cuarto- solo besaste a Eriol Hiraguizawa… y se sintió tan bien –sonrió- Dios ese hombre es… es –recordó su primer beso con Ryoga.

_Había pasado toda la tarde con él mirando unas cuentas de la empresa Kuroyu, él era vendedor y ella estaba aprendiendo, pues quería cuando terminara la universidad abrir una empresa inmobiliaria. Él era muy tierno, siempre le decía lo linda que se veía__ y la hacía sonrojar, generalmente la tomaba de la mano y la llamaba "mi niña" ya que era mayor por 6 meses que ella, ese día era él quien no entendía las cuentas, Meiling se acercó y le explicó pero él seguía sin entender; ella se acercó más para ver qué parte a él le parecía que no cuadraba. El tomó su mano y la acarició suavemente._

_-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó ella. Sonrojándose por el contacto, Ryoga no le era indiferente y con esto parecía que ella tampoco lo era para él._

_-¿Qué parece que hago? –le contestó él halando un poco la mano de Meiling para acercarla a su altura, le sonrió y luego la beso._

_Había sido muy cuidadoso y suave, ella se sintió en las nubes y él estaba feliz de poder besarla porque lo traía loco desde que la conoció._

_Así comenzó todo entre ellos._

_A Meiling le pareció mejor renunciar pues no quería que hablaran de ellos y al final los terminaran despidiendo a ambos o algo así. Comenzó a salir con Ryoga y se sentía muy feliz y afortunada, él era muy atento con ella y siempre estaba pendiente de en dónde estaba o qué hacía. _

_Fueron muy felices por un tiempo, ella vivía en su nube de felicidad siempre pensando en lo afortunada que era por tener a Ryoga a su lado. __No pasó mucho tiempo para que se enamoraran y dejara de ser una relación pasajera a una seria. A los sietes meses de salir con él hicieron el amor y le pareció la cosas más maravillosa que podían hacer, se sintió feliz de tener esa primer experiencia con alguien como él que la amaba tanto. Cuando llevaba un año y nueve meses con él conoció a Sakura y comenzó a pasar tiempo con ella y Shaoran, su primo, terminó enamorado de su nueva amiga._

_A veces salían los cuatro, pero siempre __le molestaba que la gente pensara que era la amiga de Ryoga y no la novia, era extraño pues no se tomaban de la mano o andaban besándose por todo lado, a ella no le molestaba eso hasta que llegó el primer problema._

_Como ya no trabajaban juntos no se veían tanto y cuando ella lo fue a visitar un día lo vio riendo con una chica y explicándole algo de unos documentos, la escena le pareció muy familiar y se enfureció. Él la detuvo en ese momento diciéndole que ella no tenía derecho de armar una escena de celos en el trabajo, que solo hablaba con una compañera y eso no tenía nada de malo._

_Meiling se sintió tonta por el numerito y le dio la razón a él y claro unas disculpas. Luego de eso pasaron dos semanas y él le dijo que estaba cansado de la relación, que ella no era la misma chica que conoció y de la que se enamoró, que ahora era una persona muy seria y aburrida y él no quería eso. Se dieron un tiempo para pensar en la relación aunque ella no tenía nada que pensar sabía que quería estar con él. Y comenzó a cambiar, salir con Sakura y Shaoran a bailar y demostrarle a Ryoga que podía y sabía divertirse._

_El tiempo duró un mes, luego volvieron y todo fue como siempre, felices siempre, aunque se dio cuenta que Ryoga ahora era mucho más sociable y más que todo con las chicas. Al año y medio ella__ estaba comenzando a hacer diligencias y papeleo para poder abrir su inmobiliaria, una parte del dinero se la prestaría su tía Ieran y otra vendría del banco. No tenía mucho tiempo para estar en fiestas y jugando, en ese momento su prioridad era su empresa y lo logró, sacó su empresa adelante, ella y Sakura eran las vendedoras de la empresa, las únicas porque no había presupuesto para más. La empresa creció y también su prestigio y la atención de las vendedoras. Su negocio estaba saliendo adelante y con solo 23 años y terminando su carrera universitaria ya se podía decir que era feliz, pues tenía un negocio próspero y un novio envidiable. Pero no duro mucho con ese pensamiento pues Ryoga le reclamó porque ya no se veían y pasaban tiempo juntos, ella entendió su punto de vista pero quiso que él entendiera el suyo, es decir no se la podía pasar de fiesta cuando tenía un negocio que dirigir y más uno nuevo, pero eso a él no le importó y decidieron darse un tiempo._

_Comenzó a llorar y desmoronarse poco a poco, porque pensaba que las cosas habían terminado, y no pasaron ni dos semanas para que fuera a donde él trabajaba y verlo abrazando a una chica. Enfureció pero no quiso decir nada, no quería hacer una escena con alguien que podía ser la mejor amiga de él, aunque ella no la había visto antes, como si nada le preguntó a una persona que trabajaba con él y ésta le contestó que era la novia de Ryoga. En ese momento si no pudo contenerse y sintió como todo su mundo se venía abajo, la novia de Ryoga, ya no había duda ni equivocación. Él le era infiel. Salió del lugar corriendo y llorando. Algunos días después cuando estuvo un poco más repuesta decidió confrontar a Ryoga; él le dijo que no era nada que sólo quería darse un respiro y aunque la vio llorando en ningún momento dijo que terminaría su relación con la nueva chica._

_Esta vez fueron dos meses, dos meses en los que Meiling se sintió de lo peor, porque según supo la chica no era ni siquiera vendedora, era la mensajera de la empresa. Su mejor cualidad que sabía manejar moto… la habían cambiado por una mensajera. Y ella no había hecho más que llorar__ y llorar y rogar y rogar por perdón cuando ella en realidad no había hecho nada, pero aún así se disculpaba por no tener tiempo suficiente para verlo y se disculpó por sacar adelante su empresa y relegarlo a él._

_A los seis meses la historia se repitió, salieron a bailar un fin de semana y vio como él se divertía más con sus amigos que con ella. Uno de sus amigos le presentó a dos chicas y con una de ellas intercambiaron teléfonos. A la semana vio que la chica le estaba enviando mensajes de que salieran a almorzar tal día o a bailar tal otro. Eso le pareció extraño pero no le reclamó, igual a ella ya no le llamaba tanto__ la atención salir a bailar cada fin de semana como a él, y si esa era su manera de divertirse no había problema. Hasta que él le dijo que quería un tiempo porque sentía que no tenía su propio espacio, como si no pudiera respirar y eso no le gustaba._

_Y de nuevo ella se dio a la pena comenzó a llorar y como siempre fueron sus amigas y su primo quienes la ayudaron a seguir adelante. Intentó de todo para que volvieran, llamarlo, visitarlo, decirle cuánto lo quería y reclamarle de los planes que habían hecho juntos y él le contestaba que estaba cansado de verla que lo dejara en paz, pero ese tiempo no duro más de un mes. Luego volvieron y ahora Meiling aunque trataba de ser una buena novia ya no dejaba de pensar que cada chica que se le acercaba a Ryoga quería robárselo. Se volvió un poco agresiva con las chicas un día hasta le gritó a Tomoyo porque vio que se reía mucho con él y ese fue el detonante para que poco a poco la relación se acabara aunque ella no quisiera._

_Él le dijo que se había convertido en una mujer celosa, pesada y agresiva y que eso no le gustaba, ella intentó cambiar pero era inevitable pensar en que se lo podían quitar o él serle infiel cuando veía cómo se divertía con otras chicas o cómo sonreía con ellas y con Meiling no hacía más que pelear y recriminarle todo lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer._

_Iban a cumplir cinco años en dos meses cuando él le dijo que necesitaba un tiempo. Ella no era idiota vio como en su nueva compañía, con uno de los amigos que tanto parrandeaba, había una chica joven, no tendría más de 20 años como cuando lo conoció, y las miradas que se daban mutuamente decían demasiado. Un día la vio salir sonrojada de la oficina de Ryoga y aunque se abstuvo de recriminar algo si comenzó a volverse un poco más intensa, a ir a visitarlo todos los días y hablar con él seguido. Él dijo que estaba cansado de ella y que necesitaba un tiempo ella se lo negó y por eso esa vez habían terminado._

_Al día siguiente de terminar con Ryoga sus amigas trataron de animarla y la llevaron a un centro comercial a ver una película y justo cuando salían vio como su novio __de hasta hace un día se besaba y entraba a una sala con la joven de su nueva empresa._

_Un día, él tiro todo a la basura en un día, no le importo terminar con ella porque claro ya tenía a la segunda detrás de la puerta._

_Aún así ella no iba a dejar que alguna chiquilla tonta le quitara al amor de su vida, por eso siguió insistiendo e insistiendo, diciéndole que volvieran por favor. Salieron algunas veces y en todas terminaba igual en su cama llorando por el desprecio del hombre que amaba, él a veces la llamaba para saber cómo estaba pero no más._

_La última llamada que recibió de él en plan de pareja fue una donde le decía que la extrañaba y la quería mucho pero que él ya no podía estar con ella, porque alguien más estaba en su vida._

_Al mes de esa llamada conoció a Eriol._

Eriol Hiraguizawa era todo lo contrario a Ryoga, no era coqueto ni enamoradizo, vio la manera como trató a Sakura, una mujer muy hermosa, la primera vez que lo atendió, no la miraba y la hacía sonrojar, no la incomodaba, no le pidió una cita ni nada. Él iba a trabajar y a eso se dedicaba, ni siquiera a ella le prestó mayor atención ese día.

Luego fue la fiesta donde se lo volvió a encontrar y aunque era un ambiente de fiesta no intentó conquistarla, solo hablaron y se divirtieron. Después se vieron por negocios y esa vez él la había conocido mucho mejor, se enteró de su congoja, supo de Ryoga y le dio su opinión parcial, no tratando de hundir a Ryoga sino diciendo lo que realmente pensaba, no aprovecho esa oportunidad para acabar con la reputación de su ex, aunque claro que Meiling lo hubiera defendido.

Y luego de saber todo eso se habían vuelto amigos, él no estaba con ella por conquistarla, solo quería ser su amigo, bien podría haber aprovechado cada salida que hicieron para acercarse a ella, endulzarle el oído y hacer que cayera ante sus encantos. Pero él no era así, se interesaba genuinamente en ella y en algún punto nació un interés más que amistoso hacía ella.

Pero aunque fuera tonto ella seguía pensando en Ryoga, seguía esperando que el volviera pidiendo perdón y eso no podía escondérselo a Eriol, es más ella seguía hablando con Ryoga telefónicamente y hace poco le había hecho un préstamo, pues por mucho que la hubiera hecho sufrir ella quería verlo bien y feliz.

Ese día había besado a Eriol y no sabía que pensar, no se arrepentía, es más se sentía muy alegre por el hecho; eso la hizo sentir importante, querida y bonita, pues gran parte de su autoestima se había ido a la basura al ver que la cambiaban en un día y por una chica más joven. El beso de Eriol era tierno y apasionado a la vez, suave y agresivo y sobre todo la hizo sentir muy bien, se miro al espejo y estaba sonriendo como tonta, hace cuánto no lo hacía, la verdad que esa sonrisa picara y tonta se había esfumado de su vida hace ya años y ahora volvía y con reformada fuerza porque ya habían pasado dos horas de que viera a Eriol y su rostro seguía sonriendo.

Seguramente la lágrima que derramó era porque su mente inconscientemente pensó en Ryoga pero no importaba porque conscientemente sabía que le había encantado ese beso, y sólo derramó una así que su inconsciente se unió al equipo de Eriol rápidamente.

Equipo Eriol, eso era tonto porque no había nada que hacer con Ryoga, es más quisiera ya olvidarlo, verlo feliz y con sus planes hechos realidad pero quería dejar de sufrir por él.

Lo mejor sería hablar claramente con él y decirle que lo quería intentar pero que aún tenía sentimientos por Ryoga.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Bien, tranquilo, tranquilo –se decía Eriol mientras manejaba por las calles de Tokio hacía su apartamento- besaste a Meiling, es solo una chica linda no más… bien de hecho es hermosa y te devolvió el beso –sonrió- le gustó, le gustas jajaja –reaccionó- bien ya deja de hablar solo y mejor concéntrate en el camino –se dijo a sí mismo.

No tardó mucho en llegar al conjunto donde vivía, un conjunto por el que había conocido a Meiling, quien desde que la vio le pareció hermosa e interesante. Sabía de los logros de ella, desde sus 23 años había montado una empresa inmobiliaria y era la mejor de Tokio, con gran reconocimiento y fama. Por eso quiso ir a ese lugar por su apartamento pues sabía que no se arrepentiría y así fue que consiguió el mejor apartamento que pudo y a un excelente precio además de ver a esa hermosa mujer.

La segunda vez que la vio se sintió atraído a ella y le hablo toda la noche, en una fiesta para Tomoyo, rió y hablo como poco lo hacía, pocas personas podían hacer que él se interesara en una conversación por mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera las mujeres pues generalmente las seducía y se las llevaba a la cama sin importarle realmente quién era. Pero con ella fue distinto recordaba que aunque se separaron ese día quiso seguir hablándole, pero no tenía una excusa para hacerlo lo dejo de lado. Hasta que la oportunidad se presentó, un proyecto en su oficina en el que ella le podía ayudar. Desde ese momento se dio cuenta que la chica china no solo le parecía interesante sino que le gustaba.

La conoció y supo que sufría por un idiota que no la merecía y que no hacía más que lastimarla. Gracias a esa charla se volvieron amigos y comenzaron a salir más seguido. Cuando se dio cuenta que la chica le gustaba pensó que saliendo juntos se libraría de ese sentimiento, tonto porque lo que hizo fue acrecentarlo y supo cuando no podía aguantar más de saberse sólo su amigo que la quería toda para él, pero al saber lo dicho por Tomoyo supo que el exnovio seguía rondando a Meiling y como se lo había dicho ese día ella aún lo quería.

Se había metido en un problema.

No quería sufrir y menos por amor, prefería preocuparse por una de sus empresas o cuentas a pensar en una persona las 24 horas del día. Aunque nunca se había enamorado sabía que había estado cerca dos veces y había salido bien librado, cuando era un adolescente con su novia a la que quería y apreciaba mucho se mudo y aunque quedaron de llevar una relación a distancia no lo lograron a los pocos meses se habían dejado de hablar, eso le dolió mucho pero con sus amigos y actividades en un par de semanas ya era el mismo de siempre. La segunda vez había sido cuando tenía 22 años, estaba con una chica hermosa, su novia y en ese entonces esperaba la mujer de su vida. Su amigo Jeff acababa de terminar con su novia porque le había sido infiel y ella no lo perdonó, no le pareció mala la decisión de Tara, el error lo había cometido Jeff y no tenía porque perdonarlo. Él tampoco perdonaría una infidelidad. Siempre pensó de esa manera y al ver que su novia Leena salía de su oficina muy feliz con un hombre, algo le dijo que ahí había algo más que una relación profesional, se notaba que se gustaban además que cuando él los saludó ella se puso muy nerviosa. Eso le dio pie para terminar definitivamente con esa relación pues él no iba a soportar que le fueran infiel. Ella lloró y dijo que nada había pasado con su compañero pero Eriol no se iba a esperar a que pasara, les dejo el camino libre para que hicieran lo que quisieran sin remordimiento alguno de herir a alguien más y aunque fue un poco doloroso supo que se había librado de un dolor peor.

Desde ese entonces no tenía una relación duradera, bueno más bien no tenía una relación con nadie lo único que tenía eran encuentros con mujeres por una noche nada más y eso le parecía bien. Pero ahora había aparecido Meiling una chica que era una víctima más del amor.

A él le gustaba y demasiado la chica así que eso podía ser un problema… él no quería sufrir… eso era un problema porque ella estaba enamorada de alguien más.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

Salir con ella y arriesgarse a sufrir o alejarse y salir inmune de todo.

No sabía qué hacer.

Lo mejor sería hablar con ella saber qué pensaba ella y ¿arriesgarse? No, no podía arriesgarse, sufrir no era una opción.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

¡Ring!

Escuchó el timbre de la puerta y corrió a abrir, se miró en el espejo de la sala y supo que estaba bien; llevaba el cabello suelto solo una diadema lo adornaba, un poco que sombra y labial rosa, unos shorts hasta la rodilla azul y una camisa rojo claro suelta de manga corta.

Abrió la puerta y sonrió se sentía emocionada, la verdad no sabía a qué hora iba a ir; en la madrugada habían quedado de verse pero nunca especificaron, por eso desde temprano se vistió y arregló para verlo. Se demoró más de lo que esperaba pero al fin había llegado.

Se veía perfecto con un jean negro, una camisa blanca y un saco sin mangas azul, una semi-sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos estaban brillantes más detrás de sus lentes, estaba nerviosa, suponía que tendrían una cita, hace años que no tenía citas.

-Hola –la saludo.

-Hola –dijo ella- ¿quieres pasar?

-Me encantaría –respondió sonriendo- ¿qué tal si comemos?

-Me parece perfecto, déjame voy por mi bolso.

-No, me refería a aquí, a mí me encanta cocina –dijo.

-¿En serio y qué quieres? –dijo dejando que pasara y cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Bueno puedo prepararte un plato especial de carne, me gusta mucho… a no ser que no te guste la carne.

-No, no hay problema me encanta la carne.

-Bien –le dijo sonriendo. Ella lo dirigió a la cocina y entre ambos comenzaron a preparar todo, ella sacó unos sartenes y una tabla y él mientras tanto se dirigió a su nevera a ver qué tipo de carne tenía y sacar algunas verduras para hacer una ensalada para acompañar.

-Pica esto –ordenó él.

-Ok.

-¿Y qué hiciste anoche? –comenzó preguntando él- es decir luego de irme.

-Eh... bueno luego de que te fuiste –dijo roja- no hice mucho la verdad, estaba muy cansada y me fui a dormir.

-Mmm veo, bueno la verdad yo me puse a pensar ¿sabes?

-¿En… nosotros?

-Sí en nosotros.

-Bueno yo también pensé… ¿Y qué pensaste? –le dijo sonriendo.

-En que me gustas mucho –le contestó él y la hizo sonreír- pero en que no estoy seguro de si vaya a funcionar.

-¿no? –se sorprendió por su respuesta, en realidad ese comentario la desilusionaba.

-Pues es que tú misma lo dijiste ayer tú todavía no olvidas a tu exnovio y la verdad no me interesa ser el otro clavo.

-Pero no lo serías.

-¿No? –dijo mientras comenzaba a freír la carne.

-No. –Le aclaró pasándole un salsa negra.

-Dime no estás esperando que Ryoji regrese y te pida perdón, hablen y puedan volver a estar juntos. –le dijo bajando el fuego de la carne.

-Es Ryoga y no, no estoy esperando eso... Quiero intentar esto Eriol y no te voy a mentir ahora, como no lo hice en la madrugada, sí todavía siento algo por Ryoga pero quiero intentarlo.

-Por eso quieres salir conmigo, para olvidarte de él y ya te dije que no quiero ser el otro clavo.

-¡No lo serías! ¿Sabes lo lindo que fue saber que te gusto? –le dijo dejando de poner atención a ingredientes que cortaba y mirándolo- Pues para tu información yo no planeé nada, de hecho fuiste tú quien me beso ¿o no? Yo no te dije hey Eriol ven y bésame porque quiero olvidar a mi novio. Yo no te dije nada fuiste tú solo el que decidió acercárseme.

-Bien tienes razón tu no dijiste nada, solo me dejaste claro que todavía piensas en tu novio.

-¿Y esperabas que te mintiera? ¿Era eso mejor?

-No, supongo que no… en realidad has sido muy honesta.

-¿Y… eso es malo?

-No, la verdad está muy bien. Aunque me mentiste cuando nos conocimos.

-Pero es que no quería que te fueras a otro lugar a comprar el apartamento.

El humo de la carne los alertó de que el plato estaba listo, comenzaron a servir todo y cuando ella traía un vino para acompañar la carne le dijo:

-¿Y? –preguntó sonriendo.

-No lo sé Meiling ya sabes lo que pienso del amor y hace años que no tengo una relación, tal vez no lo haga bien, tal vez seamos dos los que terminemos mal y únicamente por confiados jeje –bromeó.

-Wow señor negativo… pues no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos ¿no?

-Arriesgarse… no lo sé.

-Pues es mejor que te decidas –le dijo ella- oye esto en serio está rico –habló de la comida.

-Sí la verdad es muy buena –secundó, pasaron a comer a la mesa y antes de sentarse él dijo- ¿Y… estás segura que lo vas a intentar?

-Pues es lo que quiero intentar –le tomó la mano, él se quedó mirándola.

-Lo peor es que no te puedo decir que no –le dijo sonriendo y tomando el mentón de ella con la mano libre y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Eso me gusta –contestó respondiendo al beso.

-Aunque tal vez deberíamos comenzar lento –comentó el sentándose en la mesa y comenzando a comer.

-Sí me parece buena idea, nada de apuros.

-Lento , sí creo que es lo mejor ¿entonces qué quieres hacer?

-Quiero tener una cita contigo.

-Esto es una cita.

-Entonces… quiero que salgamos a comer postre.

-Me parece bien –le dijo y comenzaron a comer tranquilamente- bueno y ¿tienes familia? Es decir aquí en Japón.

-Bueno sí Shaoran jajaja.

-Oh claro lo olvidaba.

-Aparte de él nadie.

-Y ¿por qué vives en Japón?

-Vine a estudiar y pues aquí terminé montando mi negocio y ya no me pude ir ¿y tú, por qué estás aquí?

-Una división de la compañía, en realidad la moda es más importante en Europa que aquí, pero últimamente los mejores materiales e ideas se consiguen aquí en oriente así que decidí mover la cabeza de la empresa para acá.

-Ah entiendo ¿Y tienes familia aquí?

-No vine solo, mi padre era quien manejaba la compañía pero luego entró en la política y como ya había salido de la universidad me dijo que me hiciera cargo y aquí estoy.

-…y en cuánto a chicas…

-Jajaja bueno pues la verdad han sido varias.

-¿Muchas? –se preocupó pues ella sólo había salido con dos chicos antes que Ryoga.

-Bueno importantes han sido pocas.

-¿Cuántas?

-No lo sé tal vez cuatro, cinco…

-Mmm veo y casuales…

-Creo que más bien quiero saber de ti.

-No hay mucho que decir, tuve un novio a los 16 duré 6 meses con él y luego otro a los 18 y duré dos años con él, nada más bueno luego Ryoga.

-Ah.

-Sí, es una corta historia jajaja.

_-Mucho- _pensó él luego comentó- pero en realidad no importa el pasado ¿no? Aquí estamos es por el futuro.

-Es cierto, a ver que nos trae el futuro –sonrió.

-Por ahora creo que un postre, ¿vamos?

-Jajaja bien vamos solo déjame ir por mi bolso.

-Ok.

A los dos minutos Meiling estaba lista para salir, Eriol le ofreció su brazo y ambos salieron de la casa, él se dirigió al auto pero ella lo detuvo.

-Hay una gran pastelería a dos calles de aquí.

-Entonces vamos –le contestó dándole un suave beso y dejándose guiar.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-¡Quiero saberlo todo! –le dijo Meiling a Sakura apenas llegó a su nueva casa en Tokio luego de su luna de miel.

-Pero le dije a Tomoyo que la esperaríamos… -le contestó Sakura.

-Mal por ella no llegar a tiempo –insistió Meiling emocionada.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Ya estoy aquí! –entró corriendo Tomoyo a la sala.

-Estaré en el estudio amor –anunció Shaoran mientras veía como rodeaban a su esposa, sabía que les contaría cómo les había ido en la luna de miel así que se alejó para darles privacidad.

-Bien –contestó Sakura- Meiling no te quería esperar.

-No me extraña, está emocionada por tu regreso desde ayer, ella también te tiene una gran noticia –anunció Tomoyo.

-¿Qué noticia?

-¡Tomoyo! Nada, nada primero cuéntanos todo.

-No yo quie…

-No primero tú Sakura –la interrumpió Meiling.

-Bien pues… después de que salimos de aquí nos fuimos al aeropuerto, tuvimos que ir a China primero para poder ver a la mamá de Shaoran –les comenzó a contar- estaba muy apenada por no poder venir pero como tuvo ese accidente de su pierna no se puede casi ni mover… En fin estaba muy feliz por la boda, no hizo más que sonreír apenas llegamos, nos tenía un cuarto preparado para nuestra estadía –se sonrojó- dijo que lo preparó todo para que nuestra primera noche juntos fuera especial –contó.

-Jajaja claro tía Ieran quería atender a los nuevos Li como se merecen.

-Pues me dio algo de pena porque en realidad no era nuestra primera noche juntos.

-Lo era como esposos –le dijo Tomyo.

-Ay Sakura no te sientas mal que mi tía sabía que ustedes dos vivían juntos desde siempre.

-¿en serio? –Meiling asintió- yo no dije nada porque no quería hacer quedar mal a Shaoran.

-Bueno y ¿él cómo se portó? –le preguntó Meiling.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente.

-Como un príncipe –dijo en un tono soñador- apenas llegamos me cargó hasta la cama en la habitación, estaba tan feliz, bueno estábamos pero por alguna razón estaba nerviosa, aunque habíamos hecho eso miles de veces.

-¿Miles? –dijeron sus amigas al unísono, pues Sakura era muy tímida y no creían que cambiara en su vida íntima.

-Bueno cientos –se corrigió Sakura, pero el rostro de las otras dos no cambió- pues es que ya saben que vivía con Shaoran hace dos años.

-Sí pero yo pensé… -dijo Meiling.

-Que casi no lo hacían –terminó Tomoyo.

-Jajaja por favor quién puede resistirse a Shaoran, él es tan… fuerte, atractivo, divertido, apasionado, encantador y…seductor, nunca podía decirle que no… nunca he querido decirle que no, es más a veces en su oficina –se detuvo al ver la cara de emoción de sus amigas y se dio cuenta que estaba contando más de la cuenta.

-¡En su oficina! –dijo Tomoyo.

-¡No lo hubiera pensado de ti! –le dijo Meiling.

-Bueno no me pueden juzgar por amar a Shaoran y por querer estar con él en todo momento –se defendió Sakura- ay por favor Tomoyo no me mires así que yo bien sé que no te aguantas mucho con mi hermano.

Ahora la sonrojada fue Tomoyo.

-jajajaja –se divirtió Meiling ante el comentario- bueno, bueno dejando a un lado tu gran noche de bodas cuéntanos qué más paso.

-Bueno pues luego de la noche de bodas –el sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas- pasamos el día con Ieran, tomamos té y hablamos de los planes para la familia y nosotros.

-¿Les puso límite para hijos? –Preguntó Meiling pues así había sido con las hermanas de Shaoran; les dijo cuantos nietos esperaba y en cuanto tiempo.

-No, para nada, fue muy gentil, solo nos dijo que esperaba un nieto pronto. Aunque Shaoran y yo ya lo hablamos y no pensamos tener un bebe muy pronto.

-Pues les arruinaría toda la diversión de recién casados –le dijo Tomoyo.

-Bueno sí –respondió Sakura- pero además porque queremos vivir un poco nosotros dos.

-Claro y ¿sólo pasaron un día en China?

-No dos, al fin conocía las hermanas de Shaoran, porque siempre que iban estaban o muy ocupadas o de viaje, son muy amables. Luego de visitar a Ieran nos dirigimos a Atenas, en el avión me quedé dormida y cuando llegamos todo era tan hermoso… -dijo recordando- y el hotel era de lo más lindo, como estaba cerca a la playa eran pequeñas chocitas. Hicimos de todo, caminar, nadar, recorrer el lugar, bucear, navegar.

-Y no salir de la habitación –le dijo Tomoyo y al ver de nuevo el sonrojo en Sakura comenzó a reír- jajaja a ti te gusta hacerlo pero no contarlo, ni siquiera pensarlo ¿no? Que graciosa Sakura.

-Bien es que Shaoran es muy insistente –abogó Meiling- siempre que me quedaba con ellos veía como mi primito la seducía para que ella no pudiera decir que no.

-¡Mei! –dijo Sakura avergonzada- ay bueno sí ya, Shaoran es irresistible para mí y yo para él y sí disfrutamos mucho el cuarto. ¡Podemos cambiar de tema ya por favor! –dijo Sakura subiendo un poco el tono de su voz pues sentía mucha pena- ¿Mei cuáles son tus noticias?

-Bueno –dijo controlando la risa- estoy… saliendo con Eriol.

-¡Qué! –gritó Sakura -¿desde cuándo?

-Desde el día después de tu boda.

-¿En serio?

-No de mentiras –se burló- claro que en serio.

-Pero… ¿cómo?

-Bueno pues… en tu boda nos besamos.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Sakura.

-¡Deja de interrumpir y déjame terminar! –le dijo Meiling- bueno en tu boda nos besamos y al día siguiente hablamos las cosas y decidimos darnos una oportunidad, aunque no lo estamos tomando con calma.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-No apresurando las cosas –le respondió Tomoyo- Eriol es consciente que Meiling todavía siente algo por Ryoga y no se quiere arriesgar él ni tampoco lastimar a Meiling.

-Dos semanas… -dijo Sakura- ¡Me alegro por ti! –se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga.

-Gracias Sakura –le contestó Meiling recibiendo el abrazo.

-¿Pero es serio?

-Claro que es serio, es decir vamos lento pero serio jajaja.

-¡Me alegro tanto por ti Meiling!

-Cuéntale lo otro –dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Qué otro? –preguntó Sakura.

-Bueno –comenzó a responder Meiling mirando mal a Tomoyo por mencionarlo- el otro día cené con Ryoga.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Eriol lo sabe?

-Pues porque quería hablar lo del préstamo y sí Eriol lo sabe y aunque no le gustó la idea dijo que no había problema.

-Sigue –dijo Tomoyo. Sakura miró a Meiling confundida ¿había más?

-Bueno él dijo que no había problema pero desde el sábado no lo veo… el sábado salí con Ryoga.

-Se molestó.

-Pero no veo por qué, además que dijo que no había problema, por qué mentiría.

-Porque sabe lo que sientes por Ryoga –le contestó Tomoyo- y si quieres estar con él Eriol no va a intervenir.

-Pero no quiero estar con Ryoga, quiero estar con Eriol.

-Tal vez él no está tan seguro –le dijo su amiga.

Esa respuesta hizo pensar a Meiling, tal vez Eriol pensaba que lo de ellos no iba a durar y por eso le había dicho que fuera a ver a Ryoga pero se había distanciado asumiendo que tal vez ella estaba mal por la cita, no reunión con su ex o porque ya no quería nada con ella. Ese último pensamiento no le gustó.

-Creo que tienes razón Tomoyo, voy a hablar con Eriol.

-Bien –dijeron sus amigas y se despidieron.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

¿Quién tocaba a su puerta a esa hora? No era muy tarde pero igual las 9pm no eran horas de visitas espontáneas.

Observó por la mirilla de la puerta y distinguió una figura femenina; dos opciones Tomoyo o Meiling, no podía ser nadie más, deseó que fuera su amiga.

Abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que era su novia. Estaba vestida muy casual; tenía una falda gris con florea blancas hasta la rodilla y una blusa beige de cuello en V, seguramente veía de ver a Sakura.

-Hola –le dijo.

-Hola Eriol –le contestó- ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro sigue –le dijo él dándole paso.

Meiling se adentró en el lugar y observó la decoración y disposición del mismo, la verdad el lugar había quedado muy bien. Se veía aún más grande con los muebles que tenía eran de una tela azul oscuro, el piso tenía una alfombra negra y una mesa de centro blanca de poca altura. A la izquierda podía ver el comedor rectangular y las sillas con espaldar curvo, para ceñirse mejor a la espalda. Había dos lámparas altas que dividían el espacio y cuatro pequeñas en mesas para alumbrar el lugar. Estaba asombrada con el cambio del lugar. Además que estaba tan organizado, dio algunos pasos para sentarse en el sofá de la sala miro a Eriol y le hizo una invitación a que se sentara a su lado, él se acercó pero se sentó en un sillón frente a ella. Ese detalle no le gustó a Meiling.

-Tenemos que hablar –comenzó ella- no quiero sonar como novia controladora y celosa pero ¿por qué no me has llamado en los últimos tres días, ni me contestas el teléfono?

-Pensé que querías pensar las cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Bueno pues saliste con Ryoga.

-¿Y?

-Pues tú todavía lo quieres y si quieres reconsiderar lo nuestro no hay problema, sólo quiero que lo pienses y no te sientas presionada.

Cuando Meiling le dijo que Ryoga la había invitado a cenar para hablar lo del préstamo la idea le disgustó mucho, se supone que el único que tendría citas con ella era él mismo, solo habían salido cinco veces en el tiempo que llevaban juntos y no le parecía correcto que ella saliera con otro, más su ex, pero no podía negarse; ella aún sentía amor por Ryoga y él no sería un inconveniente para ella. Le dijo que no había problema y aunque la chica lo llamo cuando estaba en el restaurante y cuando la cena termino para contarle los detalles, sintió que sobraba, no quería estorbar, así que se apartó para que ella pensara bien las cosas y se decidirá a hacer lo que más le conviniera. En un principio se alegro; de nuevo se había librado del amor, pero cuando supo que ella estaba con otro quiso llamarla, al recibir su llamada quiso exigirle que no volviera a hablar con Ryoga y quiso ir por ella a estar a su lado. Esos tres días habían sido malos, no quería sentirse como un adolecente que no hace más que pensar en su nueva novia pero por más que lo intentaba no podía sacar a Meiling de su cabeza. El domingo se la pasó viendo una cantidad de partidos, no quería pensar en nada y el bullicio del público y el locutor lo ayudaban. Decidió darle tiempo a Meiling y esperar lo inevitable, por eso ese día no contestó sus llamadas.

Al día siguiente también la ignoró, su secretaría le avisó que tenía como 8 mensajes de la mujer pero no importaba no quería presionarla aunque tenía unas ganas horribles de hablarle, de ir a su casa y decirle que no lo dejara, que él la haría feliz pero no lo hizo, no lo haría.

Al día supo por un mensaje de Meiling que ese día llegaba Sakura y ella le dijo que estaría con su amiga y su primo toda la tarde, no esperaba verla en el día, así que lo único que hizo fue enviar una docena de rosas a su oficina y luego cancelar el pedido, no quería comprarla o algo así, no podía hacer nada más que esperar que ella le terminara o simplemente le dejara de hablar, dejando claro que no había funcionado.

-Eriol no entiendo de qué me estás hablando, reconsiderar qué.

-Bueno esto –señalo a ambos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo quieres a él, no hay problema yo entiendo –le dijo sonriendo falsamente- es más no tienes que explicar nada solo…

-Cállate –lo interrumpió ella- ¿por eso no me hablabas? -preguntó levantándose de su asiento- ¡Eres un idiota Eriol! Te dije que iba a hablar con Ryoga sobre el préstamo, nada más.

-Pero tú querías que fuera algo más.

-¿A sí? Oh no sabía que ahora sabes lo que siente la gente, dime que siente Tomoyo en este momento o mejor mi madre hace algún tiempo que no la veo, que tal el perro de la esquina se veía triste pero no estoy segura –dijo sarcástica- ¿acaso me preguntaste qué sentía luego de la cena, que quería?

-Bueno era obvio.

-No era obvio Eriol estaba furiosa- eres un idiota, llámame cuando madurez –le dijo y comenzó a andar hacía la puerta.

-Espera –le dijo levantándose- ¿qué… qué sentiste… luego de la cena? –Ay Dios estaba preguntando algo que en realidad no quería saber, no quería que le dijera lo bien que la paso, era mejor olvidarse de ella y punto.

-Aburrida –le contestó volteándose a verlo- la verdad muy aburrida.

-¿Por qué solo hablaron de negocios? –indagó él.

-No –sonrió ella- porque parecía una chica jajaja –comenzó a reír- la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta antes pero Ryoga es un inmaduro completo, además de que cuando habla parece la periodista más chismosa de la farándula.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sonriendo y sorprendido.

-Sí, comenzó a hablarme de un nuevo lugar de no sé donde, en el que la fiesta es muy divertida y hacen cocteles de colores y gomitas y no sé que más y no te voy a negar que me gustan los lugares de ambiente pero no quería cada detalle, además que no me interesa una actualización de los lugares _hot_ de Tokio cada día –le dijo como cansada- la verdad no me importa si cerró un bar o no, o si uno se fusionó con otro. La verdad lo importante es que tenga un buena ambiente, buena música y buenos tragos ah y nadad de niñitos por todo lado.

-Jajajaja –reía Eriol a lo dicho por Meiling.

-Fue exhaustivo poder hacer que se concentrara en el punto principal, el préstamo, y que era un favor para él… al final pudimos arreglar los pagos y lo demás.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de eso cuando me llamaste apenas saliste de allí?

-Porque no quería que te burlaras como lo haces ahora –lo miro reprobadramente.

-Bueno es que no tenía idea que salías con un quinceañero, eso es delito sabes –se burló.

-Jaja –hizo una mueca- bueno no me había dado cuenta cuan aburrido podía ser Ryoga, la verdad desde que tengo 23 años mis prioridades son otras, no solo divertirme, pero las de él no han cambiado mucho que digamos, aunque sí está tratando de hacer que su nuevo negocio funcione.

-¿De qué es?

-Es una empresa de informática, desarrollan software para pequeñas y medianas empresas, además ahora trabajan en un proyecto para la policía, por eso quería una extensión en el préstamo, porque por ahora están concentrados en ese proyecto y la paga llega al fina.

-Entiendo.

-Y si me hubieras preguntado bien antes, te lo hubiera contado.

-¿Por mucha pena que te diera? –le dijo él acercándose a ella.

-Aja –le contestó y paso los brazos por su cuello mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Lo siento, creo que actué muy apresuradamente y asumiendo cosas que no eran.

-Tienes que entender Eriol yo quiero estar contigo, en serio y no me puedes ignorar sólo porque hablo con Ryoga.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Creo que como no hemos salido tanto pues no sabía que pensar.

-Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir –le dijo acercándose a su boca besándolo- o te tendré que castigar.

-¿Ah sí? –le preguntó profundizando el beso- ¿y cómo?

-Soy china Eriol desde pequeña conozco la tortura –le comenzó a decir besando su cuello y subiendo sus manos a su cabello.

-Me gusta… esta tortura –le contestó atrapando sus labios y comenzando a caminar hasta que la puerta los detuvo- me gusta mucho –terminó y comenzó a subir las manos por la espalda de Meiling sin dejar de besarla.

Bajo suavemente los labios y le besó el cuello como lo había hecho ella, ella comenzó a reaccionar a la caricia soltando suspiros que le encantaron a Eriol. Lo abrazó fuertemente acercándolo un poco más.

-Ah Eriol –le dijo cuando volvió a besarlo acariciando su espalda.

Ella lo estaba volviendo loco, tomó su rostro con una mano mientras la besaba, su lengua estaba saboreando a Meiling, quería tenerla más y más cerca, Meiling puso sus manos de nuevo en su cabello y soltó las gafas de él, que cayeron entre ellos, él le sonrió y volvió a besarla con interés.

Sintió como ella perdía un poco el equilibrio y bajo su mano del rostro de ella para ponerla en su pierna y dale apoyo, pero pronto dejó de ser un apoyo para que no se cayera, comenzó a acariciar la rodilla y a subir su mano lentamente por la pierna llevándose la falda a su paso. La piel que sintió era my suave, ella levantó la pierna y la pasó la pierna por la espalda de Eriol dejado que él pudiera sentirla completamente, acarició y apisonó la extremidad con su mano sin titubeo alguno.

La mano de Eriol siguió subiendo y acarició su trasero, esa caricia hizo que Meiling reaccionara.

-Eriol –dijo tratando de calmar el ambiente del beso- me tengo que ir.

El no respondió en cambio bajo sus labios al cuello de la chica y la hizo suspirar derretida.

-Deten…te Eriol –le dijo con un hilo de voz- hoy no –comenzó a usar sus manos para apartarlo un poco y fue bajando lentamente la pierna que estaba en la cintura de él. Eriol reaccionó lentamente pero al fin logró separarse de ella.

-Lo siento… me dejé llevar –le dijo pues fue ella quien lo detuvo.

-Yo también… es sólo que… no estoy lista… yo solo –comenzó a contarle sonrojándose- he estado con Ryoga.

-Sí, no hay afán –le dijo él entendiéndola- Si quieres te llevo.

-No es necesario traje mi carro.

-Bien, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana –le dijo ella sonriendo, se agachó a recoger sus lentes y le dijo- espero no haberlos rayado o algo.

-No hay problema –contestó recibiendo las gafas.

-Te ves muy bien sin ellos también, tu mirada es más honesta.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno los lentes hacen que tus ojos sean muy penetrantes.

-Jajaja y eso te molesta.

-Más bien me pone nerviosa –le dijo, subió la mano para acariciar el rostro de su novio- así… estamos iguales –se acercó a besarlo- buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –respondió, ella se dio la vuelta para tomar la manilla de la puerta y él le dijo- prometo no volver a apresurar conclusiones.

-Gracias. Ah recuerda que mañana tienes que ir a ver la bodega.

-Ah si, gracias. Adiós.

-Adiós –le dijo se acercó y se dieron un beso de despedida.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:** Hola a todos ¿qué tal el capi? Bueno incluí algunos detallitos de Sakura y Shaoran porque muchas me lo pidieron, pero no me centré mucho en ellos porque no son los protagonistas. La verdad a Sakura la puse sin ser taaan tímida sino más normal, creo yo, y pues es que con ese esposo creo que nadie se puede resistir jajaja.

Bueno de la pareja principal, creo que Eriol no estría tan seguro de una relación con alguien como Meiling que aún está enamorada y menos con su pensamiento sobre el amor. Y ya sabemos cómo fue el noviazgo de Ryoga y Mei, no siempre fue malo, creo que comenzó con el pie derecho pero luego él se torció jajaja y las relaciones de Eriol, él sabe protegerse muy bien para evitar el amor o ¿no?

Bueno espero les guste el capi y me dejen sus opiniones del mismo.

Gracias a América, Amy, ndshk_nm (no sé nombre o Nick), Kissa_Ragod y Emiko hime-sama por sus reviews.


	6. Estando juntos

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capítulo 6: Estando juntos**

Sakura estaba preparando su maletín para ir a la oficina cuando sintió unos brazos que la tomaban por la cintura, sabiendo quién era se dio la vuelta para verlo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No pude evitar escuchar anoche lo que hablabas, demás, con Tomoyo y Meiling –le dijo y Sakura se sonrojó.

-Bueno es que querían saber sobre la boda y se me salieron algunas cosas sin querer.

-Sí escuché eso de cientos de veces y que soy muy seductor… me haces sonar como el lobo feroz y tú la pobre caperucita. –Sakura se sonrojó aún más.

-No es eso… es que pensaban que tu y yo no… ya sabes… y pues les dije que era imposible resistirte.

-Sí creo que ellas pensaban que eres muy tímida.

-Lo sé pero pues les dije la verdad –lo besó suavemente- que contigo soy completamente osada –sonrió.

-Bueno si eras algo tímida las primeras veces –le dijo él- ¿y qué fue lo de mi madre que no entendí bien?

-Bueno, es que como estábamos hablando de Ieran y que yo desconocía el detallito que ella sabía que ya vivíamos juntos y…

-Sakura mi madre y yo tenemos una muy buena relación –la interrumpió- ella supo cuando conocí a una hermosa chica de ojos verdes y quedé flechado, supo cuando salí con esa chica, supo cuando estuve completamente enamorado de ella, cuando le pedí que viviéramos juntos y cuando le pedí matrimonio.

-Bueno es que no sé, ella se oye muy rígida pero es muy amable –le rodeó el cuello- Y cuando dijo eso de "nuestra primera noche juntos" pues creí que no sabía.

-Tus amigas lo dijeron: nuestra primera noche como esposos… ¿Y te gustó?

-¿Eh? –le preguntó ella pero Shaoran ya había comenzado a besar su cuello.

-¿Qué si te gustó nuestra noche de bodas? –repitió él.

-Shaoran… –dijo Sakura emocionada- me encantó –respondió sonriendo- para… no podemos –trató de detenerlo.

-Claro que sí, aún es muy temprano –sonrió sobre los labios de su pareja mientras comenzaba a quitarle la chaqueta a su esposa.

Una persona que veía la escena siguió la trayectoria de la chaqueta, cuando levantó la vista nuevamente vio como Sakura estaba comenzando a desabotonar los pantalones de Shaoran y como él comenzaba a subirla al mesón de la cocina.

Mm, mm, la tercera persona en el lugar se hizo notar antes de que la pareja avanzara más.

Sakura y Shaoran se detuvieron inmediatamente y se pusieron rojos como cerezas apenas vieron de quien se trataba.

-Tres cosas –anunció el invitado- Primero; dejaron la puerta abierta y cualquiera puede entrar y robarlos, segundo; a ese paso van a tener hijos muy rápido… -le encantaba molestar a la pareja, además algo de alegría en la mañana le vendría muy bien- y tercero; ¿en la cocina?, ¿en serio?, ¿es que no la han estrenado ya? –Miró a su primo- ¿sobre el mesón Shaoran?

La pareja se sonrojó aún más.

Meiling había decidido recoger a Sakura para ir al trabajo y de paso contarle que había hablado con Eriol y todo estaba bien con él, pero al entrar a la casa Li presenció una escena entre los recién casados que le demostró que Sakura en realidad no era nada tímida con Shaoran y que como ella había dicho no sabía decirle que no.

-En fin… -les dijo- venía a recoger a Sakura para ir a la inmobiliaria. Shaoran quítatele de encima que no quiero que lleguemos tarde.

La pareja se miró y Shaoran ayudó a Sakura a bajar del mesón cuidadosamente, Sakura se agachó a recoger su chaqueta sin mirar a Meiling luego le dijo.

-Ya venimos, vamos a arreglarnos –ambos se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron al segundo piso.

-No se demoren, nada de un rapidito o algo así ¡oíste Shaoran! –les dijo mientras subían, sabiendo que se sonrojarían aún más aunque no la estuvieran viendo.

A los cinco minutos bajo Shaoran aún un poco sonrojado pero más molesto que otra cosa.

-Lamento dañar tus planes matutinos primito pero quiero hablar con Sakura.

-Y tuviste que elegir ésta mañana… -ironizó él.

-Bueno es algo importante.

-Como sea –Sakura ya estaba en la cocina tomando su maletín- Nos vemos en la noche Sakura –se acercó y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

-Adiós Shaoran. Te amo –le dijo y vio como él salía a trabajar. Miro a su amiga.

-A mí no me digas nada, no sabía que los iba a interrumpir en esas.

-Ya no importa.

-Jajaja lo vas a ver esta noche no te preocupes, tranquilízate y concéntrate en mí –le dijo, Sakura no pudo más que reír- no creas que vine a verlos en esas –su amiga volvió a sonrojarse- es que quería contarte que hablé con Eriol.

-¡En serio! Me alegro Mei.

-Sí, bueno vamos y te cuento todo en el camino.

Así lo hicieron mientras conducían Meiling le contó todo a Sakura y ella la reprendió por salir con Ryoga a los pocos días de haber aceptado ser novia de Eriol, además que no era necesario un almuerzo, pudo haber sido una reunión pero Meiling se pasaba de buena gente con su ex.

El celular de Meiling interrumpió la conversación.

-Es Eriol –anunció- hola Eriol ¿cómo estás?

-_Hola –_contestó-_ te llamo porque no me has enviado los papeles del estado de construcción de la bodega y los necesito para una junta a las 11._

-Ah claro, los tengo sobre el escritorio de mi oficina así que no te preocupes –le dijo.

-_¿Segura?_

-Sí, sí segura, no te preocupes en 10 minutos te los envío. Bye.

-¿Qué quería? –preguntó Sakura.

-Los documentos de la construcción pero es que no los encuentro –dijo girando a la derecha y divisando su lugar de trabajo.

-Ah esos los tengo yo –le dijo, buscó en su maletín y sacó una carpeta- mira –se los dio mientras ella parqueaba el auto.

-Ay gracias, la verdad estaba loca buscándolos.

-Bueno los tomé para saber cómo iba todo antes de la boda y los dejé en mi maletín.

-Con razón no los encontraba –dijo bajándose del vehículo.

Entraron a la oficina y saludaron a las personas que trabajaban con ellas, en el corredor cada una se dirigió a su respectiva oficina.

Cuando Meiling entró a la suya sintió como alguien la tomaba de la mano y hacía que quedaran frente a frente. Era Eriol con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La besó como saludo y le dijo:

-Yo no veo ninguna carpeta sobre tu escritorio.

-Oh es que la tenía Sakura –le contó- mira aquí la tengo –se lo paso- a propósito ¿cómo entraste?

-Bueno no hay secretaria y llegas tarde –comenzó a ver la carpeta.

-Ah sí, mi secretaría tiene gripa, no viene desde ayer y me demoré –sonrió- porque estaba visitando a Sakura y ni te imaginas la escenita en que la encontré, fue muy graciosa.

-¿En serio? –Le dijo sorprendido pues conocía a Sakura y sabía que era muy amable, no era capaz de hacer un escándalo o una escenita como lo decía Meiling- que raro no la imagino haciendo alguna clase de escándalo.

-No escándalo, estaba con mi primo muy entretenida.

-Ah bueno no los puedes culpar, están recién casados es la emoción del momento –dijo pasando las hojas del reporte que leía.

-Sí, como cuando tienes un nuevo novio ¿no?

-Sí algo así.

-Que no lo quieres soltar en ningún momento y te parece perfecto y te encanta...

-Aja, aja.

Meiling le quitó la carpeta a Eriol dejándolo desconcertado, le sonrió y pasó los brazos por su cuello.

-Me encantas –le dijo y se acercó a besarlo.

El desconcierto de Eriol duro lo que ella demoró en colocar los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Comenzó a besarla con ganas y emoción. Era extraño él no era de los que quería estar besando a su novia a cada rato, en sus anteriores relaciones tenía un momento para su pareja y uno para trabajar, el problema ahora es que Meiling hacía parte de su trabajo y él era un excelente trabajador; por lo que comenzó a explorar el interior de la boca de Meiling y permitió que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-Espera… espera –le dijo ella. Eriol volvió a tomar control de sí mismo- si Sakura entra y nos encuentra así, me va a molestar todo el día.

-¿Por qué? –le dijo poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura y mirándola.

-Pues porque así la encontré esta mañana con Shaoran y me burle de ambos un buen rato.

-Y no quieres que te devuelva el favor –dijo él sonriendo.

-Obvio no, así que mejor te vas ya y nos vemos esta noche ok.

-Ok –dijo él le dio un último beso y salió de la inmobiliaria de su novia.

-*-*-*-*-*

Todo estaba preparado Meiling llegaría en 10 minutos y había decidido preparar una cena romántica para los dos.

Look…listo

Velas…listas

Vino…listo

Música…lista

Comida…en 5 minutos estaría lista.

Solo faltaba que llegara Meiling y todo sería perfecto, quería tener una cita romántica con ella, ya que la primera vez que comieron juntos no fue algo muy romántico porque se la pasaron hablando de los pros y contras de salir juntos, y luego se habían ido a una pastelería a comer postre pero no había sido la cita ideal.

Y él quería tener una cita ideal, bueno muchas, con ella porque quería que de una vez y por todas se olvidara del molesto de su ex-novio y pudieran estar ellos dos tranquilos. Le molestaba eso de su ex-novio, sentía como si tuviera que compartirla, aunque era algo mínimo, y no le gustaba para nada la idea; Meiling Li sería solo suya, porque por mucho que le hubiera huido a la idea sentía que algo muy especial estaba naciendo entre ellos y no quería que ningún ex-novio arruinara eso.

El timbre sonó.

Eriol se acercó a abrir la puerta extrañamente emocionado.

-No es como si no hubiera tenido una cita antes –se dijo a sí mismo para tranquilizarse. Abrió la puerta y vio a Meiling revisando algo de su bolso, luego lo miro y sonrió.

-Hola –dijo acercándose a besarlo rápidamente como saludo.

-Hola –dijo él y dejo que pasara- déjame te ayudo –dijo luego de cerrar la puerta, le ayudo a quitarse su chaqueta y bolso y la puso en el perchero, luego la tomo por el brazo y la beso larga y pausadamente- ahora sí hola Mei –dijo cuando se separaron.

-Ho…hola –contestó Meiling medio alelada- bien tengo que recordar…como saludarte.

-Jajaja bueno si así me gustaría que tú me saludes.

-Bien, ya lo anoté –le dijo señalando su sien.

-Ven preparé la cena –dijo Eriol tomando su mano y dirigiéndola al comedor, le mostró su silla y se dirigió a la cocina a sacar el asado del horno. Sacó el plato y lo llevó a la mesa.

-Se ve delicioso –dijo Meiling fijándose en la comida- ¿en serio lo hiciste tú? –preguntó desconfiada pues él era un hombre ocupado y no tendría el tiempo de preparar todo eso para ella.

-Por supuesto que sí –le contestó con gesto ofendido- decidí salir más temprano para poder preparar todo.

-¿Todo por mí? –preguntó Meiling sobrecogida y agradecida por el detalle.

-Claro –respondió Eriol. Sirvió y comenzaron a comer.

-¿Y revisaste los papeles de la bodega?

-Aja, aunque ya no es una bodega, ya está casi terminada, la constructora que contrataste es muy rápida.

-Sí, hace poco reconstruyeron una casa, por eso sabía que trabajaban bien. No hace mucho los conozco pero como trabajan bien por eso te la recomendé.

-Sí creo que la próxima semana ya podremos comenzar a llevar los aparatos y la gente que se necesita –le contó Eriol- aunque tengo que avisar a personal para que contraten a la gente que necesitamos.

-Así que no pensabas que iba a ser tan eficiente ¿no?

-No tú por supuesto –le dijo- solo la constructora.

-Aja –le dijo ella- es que no esperabas tanto de nosotros por lo que no dimos una muy buena impresión.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón.

-Eriol esto en serio está delicioso –le dijo ella hablando de la comida- ¿has hecho algún curso o algo?

-No, mi madre me enseño a cocinar en Inglaterra cuando era pequeño.

-¡Uy pues necesito que me enseñe a mí, así nunca me cansaré de cocinar! –le dijo ella tomando algo de vino.

-Jajaja creo que a ella le encantaría, siempre está presta si es para cocinar.

-Bien espero que arregles una cita para conocerla.

-Claro. Aunque tendrás que ir a Londres porque a ella no le gusta viajar, le tiene pánico a los aviones.

-Veo, bueno en ese caso creo que tendremos que posponer un poco la reunión, tengo algunas ventas importantes, pero tal vez en un mes podríamos ir.

-¿En serio quieres conocer a mi madre? –le preguntó extrañado.

-¿Por qué no? –dijo ella poniendo el tenedor en su boca- así mato dos pájaros de un tiro, conozco a tus padres y mejoro mi manera de cocinar.

-Jaja bueno en eso creo que tienes razón –le contestó él sintiéndose nervioso, pues no era común que presentara a una novia, sus padres sólo habían conocido a una de sus novias, la primera porque era muy joven y pensó que era lo correcto, pero aparte de esa única vez nunca había repetido la experiencia. De sus últimas relaciones sus padres se habían enterado por las fotografías de las páginas sociales o por chismes de revistas. No sabía si era buena idea planear una reunión con su madre y Meiling, creyó que ella bromeaba pero ahora veía que en realidad su novia se veía entusiasmada por la idea.

-¿Entonces lo arreglas todo? –le dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno… si en serio la quieres conocer –le dijo no muy convencido.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Tus padres viven juntos? –preguntó Meiling.

-Sí desde hace 35 años que se casaron.

-¡Ay qué lindo!, un amor para toda la vida.

-Bueno no sé, no los veo como unos enamorados –dijo Eriol pensando en su familia- pero son grandes padres.

-Bueno no es que tengan que parecer quinceañeros todo el tiempo, el amor siempre está cambiando.

-…si supongo que tienes razón –dijo él como para llevarle la corriente.

-Bueno pues eso es lo que pienso –le dijo ella para reforzar su punto.

-Creo que no quiero hablar más de mis padres, se supone que era una velada romántica.

-Y lo es, estoy más que encantada.

-Perfecto –dijo sonriendo- entonces porque no terminamos el vino en la sala.

-Por mí está bien –le respondió, esperó que él se acercara y le prestara su brazo para llevarla al sillón principal de la sala. Eriol dejó a Meiling en el sillón y prendió la chimenea.

-¡Wow tu sí que sabes crear un ambiente! –dijo ella cuando él estuvo a su lado.

-Quería que nuestra cita fuera especial.

-Es la mejor cita que he tenido Eriol, eres el mejor.

-Gracias, sólo quería que la pasaras bien.

-Sí, eres perfecto –dijo Meiling dejando su copa en la mesa de centro y acercándose a besarlo.

Era un beso tierno, como dándole las gracias por comportarse de esa manera con ella, tratarla como hace mucho nadie lo hacía y haciéndola sentir especial. Meiling puso una mano alrededor de su cuello y con los dedos acarició el cabello en su nuca.

Él era muy controlado recordaba que ella le había dicho que no estaba lista así que no quería apresurar nada y parecer un cretino. Aunque parecía que ella había cambiado de parecer porque comenzó a besar su cuello sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

Ese beso le dio pie para inclinarla un poco sobre el sofá, ella volvió a besar sus labios y el comenzó a acariciar su espalda bajo su blusa. Meiling sintió las manos de Eriol en su espalda subir y bajar de una manera muy estimulante, eso hizo que se dejara caer completamente en el sofá y se llevo a Eriol con ella mientras se acostaba sobre los cojines.

-Eriol, Eriol –comenzó a decir Meiling cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban- espera.

-¿Por qué? –le dijo sin parar de besarla.

-Aún no –respondió ella y comenzó a moverse para quitarse de debajo de él. Eriol se levantó y le dijo:

-No entiendo, tu comenzaste –comentó desconcertado.

-Lo sé –le dijo apenada- es que me encantas Eriol –eso hizo sonreír a su novio- y es muy difícil resistirme a besarte, pero siento que no es correcto –cerró los ojos- se que suena tonto pero… entiéndeme –abrió los ojos molesta- ¡yo solo he estado con un chico! Y para estar con él esperé 3 meses.

-Pero antes eran una chiquilla –refutó él.

-Lo sé, sé que ahora soy adulta y no te voy a negar que me muero de ganas de estar contigo es solo que…

-No estás preparada –dijo él resignado.

-Lo siento... cuando las cosas comienzan a subir de nivel como que una alarma se activa en mi mente y soy muy consciente de lo que pasa.

-Pero yo quiero que sepas lo que haces –le dijo sonriendo y tratando de hacerla reír pues no tenían que estar juntos en ese momento.

-Si claro, no digo que sea como estar drogada –parecía estar explicándose y no entendiendo muy bien la intención de Eriol- solo que me gusta… dejarme llevar –confesó sonrojada- y contigo no puedo es como una alarma que no me deja estar… cómoda…

-No te preocupes –respondió tomando su rostro- no preparé la cena para acostarme contigo Meiling.

-Lo sé, es solo que me sentí tan bien y… me deje llevar un poco.

-No hay problema, yo puedo esperar –le dio un tierno beso a su novia- además esta fue solo una cita.

-Gracias –contestó Meiling y volvió a besarlo- mejor me voy –dijo cuando sus manos se estaban acomodando en el cuello de él- no es que me guste incitarte o algo parecido es solo que…

-Soy irresistible –completó él sonriendo- esa idea me gusta.

-Me alegra –dijo sonrojada- bueno creo que es hora de irme.

-Te llevo.

-No te preocupes, traje mi auto, no hay problema –dijo levantándose él la siguió y la acompaño a la puerta- gracias por todo Eriol fue… muy lindo.

-No fue nada –dijo él acercándose a besarla.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Al día siguiente en la oficina de Meiling llegó una invitación a un coctel a una de las mobiliarias asociadas de la empresa de ella. Decidió invitar a Eriol pues le pareció una buena oportunidad para una nueva cita, llamó a su oficina y le informaron que estaba en una inspección de la nueva bodega. En seguida salió de su oficina y se dirigió donde estaban construyendo el nuevo proyecto de la compañía de Eriol.

Llego al lugar y enseguida ubicó a su novio, estaba revisando unos papeles sobre un escritorio en el primer piso de la bodega, tenía un casco de construcción que lo hacía ver algo gracioso pero que no le sentaba nada mal.

Se acercó por atrás lentamente.

-Hola -lo abrazo sobresaltándolo.

-Mei me asustaste –le dijo volteándose a verla, la saludo con un beso- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno quise venir a ver a mi novio –respondió ella.

-Me alegra –tomo su mano- ven –dijo comenzando a caminar con ella, la llevó al segundo piso a una de las oficinas que ya estaban terminadas.

-Creí que dijiste que esto pronto iba a estar terminado, a mí se me hace que le falta mucho… -comentó ella.

-Estas oficinas ya casi están listas, creo que en una semana podremos comenzar a trabajar.

-Pero creí que ibas a esperar a que estuviera terminada toda la obra.

-No, pero para qué perder tiempo.

-Verdad que el tiempo es oro con el señor Hiraguizawa.

-En el mundo amor, en el mundo. –Meiling se sorprendió de que utilizara ese adjetivo con ella y se alegro mucho con ello por lo que comenzó a besarlo tiernamente.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Porque eres divino conmigo.

-Jajaja creo que eres la primera que dice eso de mí.

-Bueno es que a veces pareces muy serio –dijo como pensando.

-Mmm es que no tengo porque estar sonriendo siempre –se defendió él- además solo me gusta sonreír contigo.

-Ves por eso eres divino –lo volvió a besar.

-Espera, espera –le dijo separándola- cualquiera puede entrar.

-Jaja ¿ahora me detienes tú?

-Bueno estamos en una oficina –le dijo él.

-Tienes razón –separándose un poco- te venía a invitar a un coctel que hay el viernes de la RGB Inmobiliaria y pues pensé que podríamos pasar un buen rato.

-Sí, no suena mal –respondió él. El teléfono de ella comenzó a sonar y esperó a que contestara.

-Hola Sakura –saludó.

-_No vas a creer quien decidió vender su casa _–dijo Sakura al otro lado de la línea muy emocionada.

-Mmm pues –meditó dos segundos- no me digas que…

-_Sí te digo que_

_­_-¡AHHH! –no pudo evitar gritar de emoción, Eriol la miro extrañado por su reacción- ¡por fin! Ves Sakura; fue bueno seguirle el paso e insistir de vez en cuando ¡VA A VENDER SU CASA!

_-¡Lo sé! _–Sakura estaba igual de emocionada que Meiling- _y dijo que podemos ir a revisarla este fin de semana ¿¡Puedes creerlo?! Pasar el fin de semana allí, porque ya se está mudando._

-¿En serio dijo eso? Seguramente se quiere o tiene que ir pronto, bueno Saku tienes que apartar el fin de semana porque nos vamos, dile a Shaoran –miro a su novio- voy a contarle a Eriol el plan.

-_Muy bien, ¡ya mismo lo llamo! Adiós. _

-Adiós –y cortó la comunicación.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó él pues quería saber por qué tanta emoción.

-Pues que Sakura me acaba de informar que el señor Takanaka quiere vender su casa a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Y? –la verdad no le parecía gran cosa.

-¡Pues que es una casa espectacular! –dijo como si fuera obvio- es gigante, tiene muelle y cerca hay un río, está rodeada de flores hermosas y un bosque, por la noche se ve el cielo increíble, tiene 7 cuartos, una piscina, una cocina muy amplia… es perfecta.

-Veo –bien su novia estaba muy emocionada con esa casa- ¿y por qué decidió venderla si es tan perfecta?

-Esa es la cosa, él no quería venderla; era la casa preferida de su esposa, de hecho ella una vez me invitó cuando había una reunión para mostrármela pues quería venderla, pero la señora murió de cáncer y pues ya su esposo no la quiso vender porque le recordaba a su esposa pero yo le comenté que ese era el deseo de su esposa algunas veces y de hecho la gente me ha preguntado por esa propiedad pero nada, hasta que por fin ha decidido venderla, supongo que le se irá con sus hijos o algo así.

-Ah, ahora si entiendo el entusiasmo.

-Y lo mejor es que el señor ya se está mudando y nos dijo que podemos ir el fin de semana allá para revisar la casa y la propiedad completa.

-Bien.

-Sí –pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello- así que prepara todo porque el fin de semana nos vamos junto con Sakura y Shaoran a pasar dos días allí. –Estaba emocionada y separándose de él siguió- que mal que Tomoyo de nuevo esté viajando, aunque mejor porque si Touya ve a Shaoran con Sakura muy juntos lo mata jajaja.

Eriol estaba serio pensando.

-¿Este fin de semana dices?

-Sí, ¿tienes algo planeado?

-No, bueno creo que no, sí creo que no hay problema y podré ir con ustedes –sonrió.

-¡Perfecto! Bueno entonces creo que voy a llamar al señor Takanaka para cuadrar todo –ladeó la mirada y vio la invitación del coctel- ¿y al fin vamos a ir? –mostrándole el papel.

-Oh si, no tengo problema.

-Bien, entonces me voy, te llamo cuando llegué a la inmobiliaria amor –utilizando el mismo adjetivo que él había usado antes con ella, se acercó y lo besó rápidamente- bye.

-Bye –dijo él feliz.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Estaba frente a la casa de su novia para recogerla e ir a ese coctel, habían quedado de ir a la reunión de una empresa homologa a la de su novia, tenía una maleta en su mano izquierda, pues el plan era que salieran de la reunión y se fueran a casa de Sakura y Shaoran, con eso a la mañana siguiente no abría problemas esperando a alguno. Timbró, sería la primera vez que los vieran como una pareja formalmente… seguramente les tomarían algunas fotos que su madre vería, pues estaba muy pendiente de reuniones sociales tanto de Inglaterra como de Japón, porque él vivía allí. ¿Qué pensaría su madre de Meiling? Ella ya había dicho que quería conocerla. Después de la llamada –que seguramente recibiría de su madre- le comentaría la idea.

-Hola –lo saludó Meiling sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La miro estaba algo azorada y aunque estaba maquillada son estaba vestida para la ocasión pues llevaba unos jeans y una camiseta sencilla roja.

-Hola –le dijo el- ¿por qué no estás lista?

-Pues es que he estado corriendo todo el día –contestó cuando él ya estaba adentro. Comenzó a caminar a la sala- resulta que Shaoran se enfermó y pues Sakura lo está cuidando entonces hoy hice mi trabajo y el de ella y no he tenido tiempo de nada –le dijo yendo a la cocina- ni siquiera he almorzado.

-¿Cómo? Meiling pero son las 7 pm.

-Lo sé, pero es que en serio no he tenido ni 5 minutos libres ¡menos mal pude hacerlo todo! –dijo saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de jugo y se lo dio a él- dame 15 minutos y estoy lista –él no se había sentado estaba al lado de un mueble con la maleta en la mano- ¡siéntate Eriol! Dame eso –señaló la maleta.

-Ah la traje porque en eso habíamos quedado, no sabía que ya no iríamos.

-¿Ya no iríamos? –preguntó.

-Bueno pues como dices que Shaoran está enfermo.

-Ah sí pero ya no van ellos, porque Sakura lo tiene que cuidar y no creo que el clima le ayude mucho a él, aunque no es que sea muy frio.

-¿Pero y entonces?

-Pues nos vamos los dos, nos íbamos a quedar en casa de Shaoran para no perder tiempo en la mañana y nos íbamos a ir en su camioneta porque éramos cuatro, pero ahora no hay problema en que nos vayamos los dos en tu carro.

-¿Entonces vamos?

-Claro que sí, no voy a dejar de ir a esa casa por Shaoran, además que Sakura se queda con él así que no hay problema, no va a estar solo.

-Entiendo.

-Me voy a arreglar y vuelvo ¿ok? –el asintió- bien –dijo y subió a arreglarse.

30 minutos después se escucharon los tacones de Meiling mientras bajaba por las escaleras, Eriol se levantó para verla y quedó sorprendido. Había quedado hermosa, llevaba un vestido dorado que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, el vestido tenía unos detalles de pequeños cuadros estampados y no tenía escote, llevaba unos zapatos negros y un pequeño bolso para acompañar. Su maquillaje era en tonos dorados y cafés y sus labios tenían un tono rojo, el cabello lo tenía recogido en un moño de gran volumen en su nuca.

-¿Y cómo me veo? –dijo dando una vuelta permitiendo que la contemplara mejor.

-Espectacular –respondió aún asombrado por su hermosura.

-Perfecto –sonrió- vamos.

-Claro –respondió por inercia.

Salieron y se dirigieron al lugar del coctel en el auto de Eriol. Al llegar al lugar Meiling comenzó a saludar a algunas personas y presentarles a su novio, comieron algunos aperitivos y bailaron un tanto, hablaron con los invitados y al final se apartaron un poco a uno de los balcones que había.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó él.

-Sí, sí –bostezo- solo que estoy algo cansada.

-Bueno pues si quieres nos vamos.

-No, no. Aún no –volvió a bostezar.

-Pero estás muy cansada.

-Si… pero es que aún no llega Susuna.

-¿Susuna?

-Sí, una niñita que le encanta a mi hermanito.

-¿Tu hermanito? –se sorprendió pues aparte de Shaoran no sabía nada de la familia de Meiling.

-Sí, una niña que conoció hace poco. Estuvieron en un tipo de campamento, encuentro, concurso o algo entre colegios y se gustaron, pero resultó que aunque mi hermanito es medio playboycito pues se le olvidó pedirle su número, y como el padre de la niña es dueño de una inmobiliaria Yahiko y seguramente está invitado me pidió el favor de conseguirle el teléfono de la niña.

-Ah veo. ¿Así que tu hermano es medio playboycito? –no pudo evitar la risa.

-Bueno sí algo -ella también rió- pero supongo que esta niña en serio le gusta.

-¿Y cuántos años tiene?

-El tiene 17 pero la niña tiene 15.

-Pero a esa edad no creo que puedan llevar una relación a distancia.

-Ah no, por supuesto que no. Pero ella vive en Hong Kong, es sólo que están de vacaciones y aunque quedaron de seguir hablándose pues él no tiene su número. Creo que estuvieron juntos como 2-3 semanas en ese evento entre colegios, pero pues ahora cada uno en su casa por el resto de las vacaciones.

-¿Y crees que su padre te dé el número?

-La verdad lo dudo, los padres siempre son muy protectores, pero no se lo voy a pedir a él sino a ella. A ella por ser hija única la llevan a varios eventos y yo ya la conocía de hace algún tiempo pero nunca imaginé que terminara de novia de mi hermano.

-Jajaja algo así hacían mis padres, les encantaba llevarme a cualquier evento que se les ocurriera y donde pudiera conocer otros niños y gente importante.

-Por ser hijos únicos, de resto te dejan con tus hermanos.

-Supongo –él la abrazó- ¿y cuántos hermanos tienes?

-Dos –contestó recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio- mi hermana Mara es 7 años mayor que yo, está casada y vive en España con su esposo que es empresario y tienen dos hijos una niña de 5 y un bebe de 1 año y Yahiko que tiene 17 está terminado el colegio y dice que quiere estudiar antropología.

-¿Así que eres la del medio? –ella asintió- eso te da ventajas.

-¿Qué tipo de ventajas?

-Bueno pues supongo que quien más sufrió y lucho fue tu hermana, tus padres probarían cosas con ella, como a qué hora debe llegar, novios, amigos, fiestas y demás; al ya saber eso contigo era más fácil y para tu hermano debe ser un tanto complicado por ser el más chico de la casa.

-Jajaja si tal vez tuve ventajas –se giró para abrazarlo y vio a Susuna entrar con sus padres- ahí está ella –anunció y se separó de Eriol para saludar a los recién llegados.

-Hola Meiling –dijo la chica apenas la divisó.

-Hola Susuna ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, muy bien –se saludaron y la niña se acerco a decirle algo- conocí…

-Li san –dijo la madre de la niña.

-Wang-san que gusto verla –saludo, Eriol le tocó el brazo el brazo pues ya estaba a su lado- quiero presentarles a Hiraguizawa Eriol; mi novio. Eriol ellas son Wang Megumi y Wang Susuna.

Las dos mujeres lo miraron y se asombraron por su porte y atractivo.

-Mucho gusto conocerlas –saludo Eriol.

-Igualmente –respondieron al unísono.

-¿Y el señor Wang? –preguntó Meiling.

-Se quedó hablando con un hombre sobre negocios –contesto la esposa algo hastiada de esos temas.

-Ah entiendo. –Meiling vio a la niña y por el gesto que tenía y lo que había dicho antes de ser interrumpida por su madre supo que quería decirle algo, pero cómo quitarse a la señora Wang por unos segundos de encima. Miro a todo lado a ver si veía al esposo y miro a la niña a ver si a alguna se le ocurría algo hasta que…

-¿Quisiera bailar conmigo Wang-san? –le preguntó Eriol.

-Encantada –respondió la mujer, se notaba que le encantaban los eventos mientras fueran para divertirse y no hacer negocios.

-Bueno nosotros estaremos allí –dijo la niña señalando un lugar fuera de la pista. Se separaron y cuando estuvieron solas dijo emocionada- conocí a tu hermano.

-Lo sé.

-¿En serio? –preguntó ella- ¿Te habló de mí?

-Sí –contesto con una sonrisa para la niña.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Bueno pues que tú le gustas.

-¿En serio? –Contestó emocionada- ¡Waaa! –Exclamó casi silenciosamente pues no podía gritar de felicidad aunque quisiera por sus padres- ¡a mí me encanta él! Aunque no pasó nada porque como siempre estaba coqueteando con más niñas…

-¿En serio hizo eso? –la niña asintió- ya me va a oír.

-No, ósea eso fue al principio pero luego ya fue algo más serio. El problema fue que era ya algo tarde y sólo pudimos estar juntos la última semana, porque el evento duró dos semanas

-Y él olvido pedirte tu número.

-Y yo el de él… ya quería verte porque sino venías aquí hoy te iba a enviar un fax a la oficina a riesgo de que mi padre se pudiera enterar.

-Jajaja bueno que bien que no tienes que hacerlo, dame tu número –dijo sacando su celular del bolso.

Intercambiaron números, y Meiling también le dio el de su hermano para que los jóvenes pudieran hablar y todo quedó perfecto pues la canción terminó y Eriol con la señora Wang se acercaron a las dos mujeres.

-Bueno creo que nosotros nos vamos –anunció Meiling.

-¿En serio? –dijo la chiquilla desilusionada, pues en eventos como ese se entretenía hablando con Meiling.

-Sí lo siento pero estoy muy cansada y tengo que levantarme temprano mañana. Adiós –se despidió de las dos- por favor dele mis saludos al señor Wang.

-Así lo haré –contestó la mujer mayor.

-Un gusto conocerlas –dijo Eriol.

-Igualmente –respondieron.

Y luego salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al auto de Eriol.

-No puedo creer que hagas de Celestina.

-Bueno es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi hermanito, ahora está todo interesado en esta niña, creo que ella lo cambió porque él era más desjuiciado y eso me molestaba un poquito.

-Ah si ¿cómo le dijiste?... Playboycito jajaja.

-Bueno es que no es un completo playboy porque es muy pequeño jajaja –le explicó. Cuando estaban saliendo el parqueadero del lugar.

-¿Y qué te dijo la niña?

-Que le había gustado mi hermano, que lo conoció pero que como él no iba en serio pues no paso nada sino hasta el final… -bostezo- cuando él se puso más serio y pues ahora quieren estar juntos… espero… que él ya no se ponga… con jueguitos…

-Sí, la chica se veía muy buena como para que la lastimaran.

-S…

Eriol se volvió a verla y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida.

-Pobre –sonrió, ella había tenido que trabajar el doble por la ausencia de Sakura y por no quedar mal con sus clientes, además que tenía que ir a este coctel por el beneficio de su hermano, en vez de quedarse en casa descansando, al menos no era tan tarde eran las 10:30pm; no habían estado tanto tiempo en ese coctel sólo dos horas. Llegó a la puerta de la casa de su novia, estacionó el auto y buscó las llaves en su pequeño bolso. Abrió la puerta y luego regresó al auto para sacar a Meiling, la cargó y entró con ella a la casa, cerró la puerta y subió a su cuarto… que no sabía cuál era… así que abrió la primera puerta; un baño, la segunda; un cuarto pero parecía el de huéspedes, la tercera que estaba en el centro del lugar; la de ella, se notaba por la decoración además que el tocador tenía cosas un poco desordenadas, asumió que porque no tuvo tiempo de acomodarlas luego de que se arregló pues estaba de afán. La colocó en la cama. Le quitó los zapatos y vio como se movía un poco incómoda.

-El vestido –dijo. Se acercó al armario y buscó alguna pijama, en la tercera gaveta del armario las encontró, se decidió por una bata pues sería lo más sencillo de ponerle y no tendría que estarla moviendo, aunque ninguna de sus pijamas era muy larga… se acercó a la cama y movió un poco a Meiling para bajarle la cremallera del vestido que estaba en la espalda y luego retirarlo. Sintió la suave piel de ella, la acostó boca arriba y comenzó a bajarle el traje… su sostén era negro de encajes, acercó su mano a uno de sus pechos pero se detuvo a medio camino- _¿qué estoy haciendo? Está dormida Eriol, a ver tienes que quitarle el vestido y ponerle la pijama y punto. ¡No te pases de listo! –_se reprendió a sí mismo.

Así lo hizo, le terminó de bajar el vestido sin contemplarla mucho, aunque le fue imposible no inquietarse un poco ante la belleza de su novia. Luego le quitó las medias de lycra que llevaba y le puso la pijama rápidamente.

-Ser un buen novio es duro –dijo mientras la cubría con la ropa de cama para que no sintiera frío y luego salió de la habitación.

Miro a ambos lados y decidió quedarse en una de esas habitaciones, pues al día siguiente se irían de viaje a la casa que Meiling tendría que vender.

-Pero antes… un baño será lo mejor –dijo cuando sintió que estaba algo emocionado luego de ver a su hermosa novia en ropa interior y haber sido él quien la había desvestido y… -sí, sí es lo mejor –dijo dirigiéndose al primer piso a sacar la pijama que había empacado y luego entrar a bañarse.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Cuando Meiling despertó se sintió descansada, miro a su alrededor y reconoció su habitación y una de sus pijamas puestas. No supo cómo había terminado dormida en su cuarto y vestida con su pijama pero la respuesta era obvia: Eriol, seguramente él la había cargado, cambiado y acostado.

Sonrió. Eriol era tan lindo con ella, cualquiera la hubiera despertado o algo y hasta se hubiera quedado con ella, aunque si fuera él no le hubiera molestado tenerlo a su lado mientras dormía.

Se levantó y salió de su cuarto para buscarlo; estaba en el cuarto al lado del suyo. Se veía tan lindo dormido.

-_En serio que sí es irresistible _- sonrió ante el pensamiento, se le acercó- Eriol –comenzó a decir- amor, levántate que tenemos que irnos –nada- Eriol –continuó- vamos no seas perezoso.

-Mmm –comenzó a reaccionar.

-Amor levántate que nos tenemos que ir –le dijo. Él abrió los ojos.

-Hola –la saludo.

-¿Cómo dormiste? –le preguntó.

-Muy bien, esta cama es muy cómoda.

-Me alegro –dijo acercándose a besarlo. Lentamente, pero él recordó la noche anterior y se tensó- ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, sólo que recordé algo que no quiero recordar.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, olvídalo.

-¿Es malo? –preguntó extrañada.

-No, no, supongo que sólo humano…

-¿Dije algo ayer dormida? –_ay genial ahora quien sabe qué dije y de pronto piensa algo malo…_

-No, no, no hiciste nada, no fuiste tú fui yo –le confesó, aunque había sido una mala idea pues ella querría saber qué hizo él- es que anoche decidí tomar un baño y me resbalé, es todo.

-¿En serio? –él asintió- ¿Y te pegaste? –dijo abrazándolo.

-Bueno me lastimé aquí –señalo su boca, ella se acercó y lo besó- y aquí –mostrando su quijada –la cual ella también beso –y sentí algo aquí –dijo hablando de su cuello y ella decidió darle un suave beso también.

-Bueno amor mejor nos preparamos para irnos.

-Bien.

Se levantaron y se dirigieron al primer piso donde prepararon un par de tostadas y jugo de naranja como desayuno, luego se cambiaron y salieron a tomar carretera hacía la casa donde pasarían ese fin de semana.

Llegaron sin ningún contratiempo, fue un viaje de dos horas muy tranquilo. Bajaron las maletas y entraron a la casa del señor Takanaka.

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ir por el río, me voy a cambiar –dijo Meiling y enseguida entró a un baño y se cambió su jean y saco por un vestido morado claro de tirantes, corto, con unos detalles en encaje al final del vestido y debajo del busto.

Eriol hizo algo parecido aunque solo se cambió su camisa por una camiseta azul claro y se dejó sus jeans negros.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó él luego de admirarla.

-Vamos –contestó Meiling sonriendo. Fueron al muelle y se montaron sobre la pequeña canoa. Eriol tomó los remos y comenzaron a navegar. Se fueron por el caudal del río –que estaba un poco fuerte- y vieron los árboles , los peces y apreciaron la tranquilidad del lugar, decidieron caminar un poco por entre los árboles, así que se acercaron a la orilla y sacaron la canoa para que no se la llevara la corriente.

Meiling comenzó a caminar entre los árboles y Eriol iba detrás a paso más lento.

-Vamos Eriol –le dijo ella tomando su mano y haciendo que él fuera a su ritmo. Se adentraron por el bosque.

-Nos vamos a perder –dijo él al presentir que estaban lejos de la orilla.

-No, mira –señaló a un lado donde se podía ver la casa donde se iban a hospedar aunque se veía muy pequeña, seguramente estaban muy lejos.

Siguieron caminado, corriendo, jugando a atraparse mutuamente, Meiling estaba confiada porque se podía ver la casa así que no había ningún problema. Decidieron regresar cuando el clima no los ayudó y comenzó a llover.

-¿Por dónde llegamos? –preguntó ella.

-Por… -Eriol miro a su alrededor- ay no, no nos fijamos en dónde dejamos la balsa sólo nos preocupamos por ver la casa. –la lluvia comenzó a caer cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?

-Correr –respondió él tomando la mano de su novia y dirigiéndose a la casa.

No importó que tan rápido corrieran al llegar a la casa estaban completamente empapados. Entraron rápidamente a la sala y al verse mutuamente se pusieron a reír.

-Que no nos íbamos a perder jajaja –dijo él.

-Bueno yo recordé donde estaba la casa, era tu trabajo recordar donde estaba la balsa –respondió ella.

-Sí claro, mi culpa jajaja –respondió él viendo a su novia empapada, con el vestido ceñido al cuerpo enmarcando sus curvas perfectas.

-Vamos a la chimenea para que nos de calor –dijo ella caminando hacía la sala y encendiendo la chimenea, al darse vuelta vio a Eriol caminando hacía ella, con sus abdominales enmarcados por la camiseta que ahora estaba pegada a su pecho, se veía demasiado… atractivo. Bajó su mirada para que él no notara que lo estaba analizando.

Eriol se acercó a ella, no podía dejar de admirarla y siguiendo un impulso la beso. No era un beso tranquilo era apasionado, sensual. Bajo sus labios por el cuello de ella y escuchó las palabras que no quería escuchar...

-Eriol… Eriol –sólo que ahora no estaban en tono serio, eran…eran gemidos. Meiling subió sus manos y le quitó los lentes luego las pasó alrededor de su cuello y se acercó más a él dejándole espacio para que la besara mejor. Eriol lo hizo, la beso con más deseo y pasión, Meiling comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Él subió una mano al hombro de ella y deslizó el tirante del vestido, con sus labios acarició esa parte del cuerpo de Meiling sintiendo la suavidad de su piel mientras con la mano que quitó el tirante acariciaba el brazo de ella.

Él quería sentirla, saber que era solo suya, estaba impaciente; las imágenes de la noche anterior de ella en ropa interior no le ayudaban a calmarse pero… la quería tener para él.

Quitó el segundo tirante del vestido y este cayó al suelo, dejándola en ropa interior y zapatos. Eriol la admiró, sus curvas, su piel, era una diosa; llevaba un sostén strapless y una braga roja, en encaje ambas, él iba a acariciarla pero ella se acercó a él sin dejarle tiempo o espacio para hacerlo. Meiling bajó sus brazos al final de la camiseta de Eriol y comenzó a subirla dejando ver los abdominales y el pecho perfecto de él.

Al quitarle la camiseta pasó sus mano por el pecho, él se estremeció, Meiling se acercó al pecho y comenzó a besarlo, a probarlo.

-Mei…ah –no pudo decir más cuando sintió como la lengua de su novia trazaba un camino por su pecho, haciendo que sintiera como si una corriente eléctrica lo estaba recorriendo. Ella volvió a subir a su boca a besarlo.

Eriol comenzó a subir las manos por la espalda de ella, estaba buscando el broche del sostén pero… no lo encontró, se movió por la prenda alrededor de la espalda pero no encontró el brochecito.

-Jaja está adelante –le dijo Meiling separándose un poco y subiendo sus manos a la altura de su pecho, tomo el broche del sostén, lo abrió y se quitó la prenda lentamente dejando a Eriol atontado, algo que le causo mucha gracia.

-Eres… preciosa –anunció el acercándose de nuevo a Meiling para besarla lentamente, probándola, catándola… lentamente subió una de sus manos a uno de los senos de ella y lo comenzó a acariciar.

-Ah… mmm… -gimió ella mientras subía sus manos a la nuca de él para acariciar su cabello, lentamente bajo sus labios a su cuello para besarlo.

Eriol bajo sus manos al trasero de ella y la acercó más dejando que sintiera lo excitado que estaba.

-Ves lo que me haces… –dijo él buscando sus labios.

-Ah Eriol –contestó ella colgándose de su cuello y abrazándolo por el cuello con sus brazos y por la cintura con sus piernas. Eriol comenzó a caminar hacia atrás al principio para buscar equilibrio y luego por la emoción, sintió que algo interrumpía su camino y al darse cuenta qué era comenzó a poner a Meiling sobre la superficie suave de uno de los muebles.

Se separó y comenzó a quitarle los zapatos, besando sus piernas y acariciando sus pies, su boca iba subiendo por las piernas de ella lenta y tortuosamente.

-Ah… Eriol… -el cosquilleo que sentía y el deseo que comenzó a sentir entre sus piernas era demasiado.

Él paró justo en sus bragas y comenzó a bajarlas con los dientes.

-Eriol… Eriol… -la agitación de las palabras de Meiling lo llenaban de emoción, se sentía plácido haciéndola sentir bien, bajó completamente la prenda y luego volvió a subir por las piernas de ella. Meiling se sentía emocionada, él la estaba complaciendo y ella no sabía qué hacer, estaba agitada pero no se movía, estaba disfrutando, acarició los cabellos de él y comenzó a hacer que él estuviera a su altura para poder besarlo como quería. Se estaban besando apasionadamente y el bajó sus labios al cuello de ella, Meiling bajó sus manos y las dirigió al pantalón de él, soltó el botón y comenzó a bajar la cremallera y luego el pesado jean mojado que él llevaba.

-Eriol te vas a enfermar sino te quitas eso –bromeó ella.

-Si –respondió el con una sonrisa en los labios- mejor sigo tu ejemplo –termino diciendo, mientras se quitaba los pantalones.

-Y eso –agregó ella cuando vio que él solo se quitaba el pantalón- cualquier cosa te puede hacer mal.

-Me encanta la idea –respondió él mientras la besaba y se bajaba también los bóxers que tenía puestos.

-Ah… -gimió Meiling cuando lo sintió sobre sí, sin nada en el camino, lo abrazó fuertemente mientras lo sentía entrar en ella- Eri…ah…

Eriol se sentía en el cielo, al estar besando a esa hermosa mujer y aún más al sentirse dentro de ella.

-Mei… te a… -ella lo cayó con un beso.

Él bajo su rostro al pecho de ella y saboreó sus senos, eso estremeció a Meiling haciendo que se arqueara y permitiéndole mayor acceso a él.

-Más… más –pidió ella

El comenzó a embestirla cada vez más fuerte y rápidamente.

-Ah… Eriol… Erio… -sintió como estallaba algo dentro de ella. Él siguió moviéndose buscando su alivio.

-Meiling… ah… ah –sintió como se liberaba dentro de ella.

Ambos estaban exhaustos, sudando y recuperando el aliento.

-Eso fue… -dijo él.

-Lo sé –respondió ella acariciando su rostro y besándolo- lo sé.

-Me encantas Mei, me fascinas.

-Y tú a mí Eriol –dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Entonces la alarma estaba apagada? –bromeó él.

-No, creo que más bien descubriste la clave –respondió sonriendo- nunca había sentido eso –dijo como para ella.

-Entonces debemos probarlo otra vez –dijo él comenzando a llenar su cuello de besos.

-Me encanta como piensas –respondió ella dejándose llevar de nuevo por el deseo que sentía por él.

**---**

**N/A: **Hola bueno ya después como de un mes traigo este nuevo capi, lamento la tardanza pero es que en la U he estado muy ocupada y prácticamente no tengo tiempo de nada, además que estoy en varios grupos de trabajo entonces siempre es como –reunámonos a hacer eso- y pues toca para hacer X trabajo… Pero bueno ya por fin el aquí el capi 6.

¿Qué tal el inicio con la escena de los Li? Jajaja la verdad quise ponerlos un poco más osaditos porque ellos dos siendo ambos tan lindos, enamorados y recién casados; pues creo que ahí hay un deseo permanente y que no se cohíben estando solitos jeje. En este fic pongo a Ieran como una buena madre y suegra porque pues ella también merece su oportunidad y de todo lo que he leído la ponen como la mala, así que aquí es diferente.

Y ya por fin nuestra parejita principal ¿Cómo les pareció todo? Creo que el pobre de Eriol pensaba que tendría que aguantar mucho tiempo sin _ese_ tipo de cariño, y eso de que él es irresistible TOCABA ADMITIRLO jajajaja, pero bueno no por eso se deja vencer ella ¡no! Y por qué tal vez tan rápido (ya que con su novio anterior demoro meses) pues porque 1-ya es adulta, 2-no es su primera vez (que creo afecta un poco la toma de la decisión) y 3- es humana y pues también por costumbre e instinto necesitaban estar juntos (uy sonó raro pero creo que me entienden jajaja)

Bueno ahí quedó pendiente la reunión con la mamá de Eriol, y ¿qué tal Meiling de Celestina? Esa parte me gustó; velando por el bienestar de su hermanito. ¿Y qué le iba a decir Eriol a Meiling cuando ella lo cayó con un beso? Creo que las cosas van avanzando entre estos dos…

Espero comentarios sobre el capi y el lemon (que es el primero que escribo) que espero haya quedado bien y les haya gustado.

Quiero agradecer a Kissa Ragod, America (espero tus comentarios extendidos jajaja) y Aymi por sus reviews. Espero les guste el capi.

Para las personas que también leen Halo les cuento que estoy escribiendo de a pocos cuando puedo porque la verdad no tengo tanto tiempo como quisiera pero ahí voy jajaja.


	7. Beneficios de un accidente

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**Capítulo 7: ****Beneficios de un accidente**

Cuando se despertó sintió como era abrazado por ella.

_Meiling._

Habían llegado a la casa por la lluvia y sin saber cómo, habían terminado haciendo el amor ¿tres? ¿Cuatro veces?, la verdad había perdido la cuenta, solo sabía que había disfrutado una noche maravillosa al lado de ella. Había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida, hace mucho no se esforzaba tanto por hacer feliz a su acompañante o por estar con alguien más de una o dos veces una misma noche pero la verdad es que no quería dejar a Meiling ni un segundo, quería estar con ella a cada instante.

_-Hacer el amor –_pensó- _¿eso hicimos? –_se preguntó.

La noche anterior estuvo a punto de decirle que la amaba pero ¿eran esos sus sentimientos?, ella no lo dejo terminar la frase por el deseo que sentía, era bueno sentirse deseado, no pudo evitar sonreír.

_-¿La amo? _–Se preguntó, bajo la mirada para verla recostada sobre su pecho, la noche anterior pasaron del sofá de la sala a la alfombra de la misma y finalmente la habitación principal –como era debido.

-No lo sé- se contestó y con esas palabras despertó a la mujer en sus brazos.

-Hola –dijo ella cuando abrió los ojos y lo vio.

-Hola –respondió con una sonrisa y acarició su cabello -¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien –sonrió ampliamente- eres muy suave –dijo acariciando su pecho.

-Jajaja gracias –contestó acariciando su rostro.

-¿Quieres desayunar?

-¡Uy si! –Dijo algo emocionado- necesito reponer energía.

-Pobrecito –respondió acercándose a besarlo- prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer –dijo solemne.

-Ah no, no por favor yo me sacrifico por ti cuando quieras.

-¿En serio? –Lo vio asentir- no pero yo no quiero que sufras por mi –puso cara de drama- en cambio yo si repetiría encantada.

-¿Ah sí? –se burló él.

-Claro –dijo confiada comenzando a besar el cuello de Eriol- pero si al señor le costó tanto…

-Mei sabes –dijo separándola- que me encantas –continuo, hizo que dieran la vuelta, quedando sobre ella y comenzó a besarla- y no me podría cansar de ti –dijo bajando a su cuello –o de esto.

-Que conveniente señor Hiraguizawa –respondió ella separándose de él y sentándose en la cama- pero –gesticulo claramente mirándolo- lamento decirle que muero de hambre así que mejor vamos a preparar algo de desayuno –se levantó y buscó una camisa para cubrirse.

-Tú mandas –respondió cuando la vio con una de sus camisas puesta, le iba muy bien. Se levantó y buscó que ponerse.

Eriol se encargo de preparar algo de comer mientras Meiling preparaba la mesa y el jugo de naranja, bueno más bien servía el jugo de naranja que encontró en la nevera.

-¡Delicioso! –Dijo ella probando la comida- Eriol está decidido; te nombro mi chef personal –Exclamó ella- todo te queda delicioso y mucho mejor que a mí, así que de ahora en adelanta cada que quiera comer debes estar ahí para alimentarme –él no pudo más que sonreír.

-Es la práctica, hace mucho cocino para mí y bueno mi madre me enseño desde pequeño. –trato de justificar su destreza, un gesto modesto de su parte.

-Pues no me importa cómo pero de hoy en adelante vas a ser mi cocinero, así que te quiero conmigo las 24 horas del día.

-Mmm no sé tendrías que pagarme muy bien –dijo él pagado de sí mismo por lo halagos de ella.

-¡Soy tu novia ¿me vas a cobrar?! –Reclamó falsamente indignada- no puedo creerlo… lo que ve una hoy en día.

-Todo vale Meiling no lo olvides –replicó él.

-Eso no es cierto, el cariño no vale –apuntó ella.

-Claro que sí, el cariño cuesta cariño –contestó él rápidamente.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón –respondió pensativa- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy? –dijo cambiando de tema.

-No sé, tú eres la que ama esta casa –dijo con un gesto lo último, aunque él ya nunca podría olvidar esa casa.

-¿Es que es perfecta no crees? Bueno no sé, a mí me encanta.

-No te niego que es amplia, cómoda y muy bien iluminada. –dijo como analizando muy bien el lugar, eso fastidió a Meiling pues de alguna manera esperaba el mismo entusiasmo de ella expresado por él pero en realidad ella era la expresiva y él el reservado y observador. Cayó un momento y pensó en los planes para ese día.

-Ah ya sé vamos a dar una vuelta al pueblo que está cerca, ya que nunca he ido. –Dijo ella, pues quería conocer todo ese pueblito, saber si era tan encantador como la casa, si iban a juego o era la casa la que se salía de lo normal allí.

-Ok entonces nos arreglamos y vamos.

-¡Perfecto! –dijo muy animada, se levantó le dio un beso y subió al segundo piso a arreglarse.

Dos horas después Meiling estuvo lista, tenía unos jeans azules entubados, botas café y un suéter blanco de lana que le llegaba una cuarta arriba de la rodilla mientras Eriol llevaba un jean negro una camisa azul clara y un abrigo azul oscuro.

Se estacionaron en el centro del pueblo y comenzaron a recorrerlo, se pasaron todo el día allí. Comieron helado, caminaron por las tiendas y Meiling compró varios accesorios para ella, Sakura y Tomoyo. Al final de la tarde regresaron a la casa, arreglaron la cama y recogieron la ropa que estaba en la sala y finalmente se prepararon para salir.

-Espero que no la cambien demasiado –dijo Meiling algo melancólica cuando el auto estuvo en movimiento.

-¿Qué?

-Que espero que no la cambien, la casa, la persona que la compre –explicó- es que me encanta así como está y uno de los clientes, quiere crear como una casa turística para él y su familia y pues se pierde la esencia de esta casa …aunque tampoco es muy comercial… -medito.

-Pero dijiste que tenías varias ofertas –dijo algo confundido mientras comenzaban a dirigirse a Tokio.

-Bueno al inicio pero ahora no tanto porque el dueño se demoró un poco en decidirse y bueno por la casa misma no quería vendérsela a cualquiera.

-Claro te entiendo –le sonrió a su novia- no te preocupes algo saldrá.

-Supongo –dijo no tan animada.

Al llegar a Tokio se dirigieron a la casa de Meiling.

-Gracias por ir conmigo –dijo Meiling una vez habían bajado las maletas y estaban en la sala, se acercó a él y puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello- eres el mejor novio de todos.

-Eso es porque eres la mejor novia de todas y tengo que estar a la altura –respondió pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, bajo el rostro para besarla pero extrañamente ella corrió el suyo.

-Eso no es cierto, tú eres el mejor yo solo… soy tu novia. –confesó bajando el tono de voz. Ese fin de semana sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido con Eriol, armonía; parecía que con él todo iba bien y de alguna manera se sintió mal porque luego de haber comenzado a salir ella tuviera un encuentro con Ryoga, claro fue puramente por negocios pero igual entendía que Eriol no podía tomarse ese tipo de cosas a la ligera, más luego de que ella se encontrara con el hombre al que había amado y por el que había sufrido tanto tiempo, eso no había sido sensato de su parte. Qué buena novia era…, pero pretendía mejorar y cuando decía que él era el mejor en realidad lo pensaba pues Eriol solo le daba apoyo, compañía, amistad y cariño desde que lo había conocido y ella le contestaba yéndose a ver con su ex, quería que Eriol se sintiera a gusto con ella y le agradaba que le dijera que era la mejor, aunque en realidad no lo fuera, pero se esforzaría para que él siempre se sintiera feliz con ella, porque ambos se lo merecían.

-Bueno pues para mí eres la mejor de todas por el simple hecho de ser mi novia –no permitió que objetara nada más comenzando a besarla. Meiling comenzó a sonreír.

-Bien, bien te creo –dijo separándose de él y acariciando su rostro

-Mucho mejor, vas mejorando sabes –presumió él.

-¿Ah si? –Dijo ella falsamente ofendida- solo por eso no te voy a dejar salir de aquí esta noche –Eriol puso cara de mártir.

-¡Oh no qué castigo! –exclamó, bajo su rostro para besar a Meiling nuevamente y lentamente comenzaron a caminar rumbo al cuarto de ella.

Mientras la besaba y acariciaba Eriol sentía que la veía en cámara lenta, cada movimiento, cada suspiro, cada sonrisa, la recostó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse su camisa.

-_Creo que sí_ –pensó- _creo que la amo_ –se dijo mientras la veía sonreír y sonreía junto a ella –_la amo, no lo puedo negar más –_hesitó ¿eso era bueno para él? Siempre evitó el amor y ahora sin saber cómo se había enamorado de Meiling ¿Y ella?, el cariño se paga con cariño y con el amor es igual, ¿ella lo amaba? No, ella todavía tenía a Ryoga en su corazón, él aún era un nadie en el corazón de Meiling.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó ella acariciando su rostro– ¿te tienes que ir o algo? No… no hay problema.

-Por supuesto que no –respondió y comenzó a besarla con pasión pues se decidió a no perder ninguna oportunidad que ella le brindara para amarla o para que los sentimientos de ella crecieran hacía él.

A la mañana siguiente Eriol se encontraba subiendo a su oficina algo más tarde de lo normal, pues tuvo que salir de casa de Meiling a su casa para poder cambiarse y luego sí a la oficina, se veía feliz, hecho que causo sorpresa entre sus empleados acostumbrados a verlo siempre serio, algunos pensaban que ni siquiera podría o sabría sonreír, la mayoría de empleadas de la empresa estaban encantadas de ver al hombre más poderoso y apuesto de la empresa sonriendo e iluminando su día, muchas se sonrojaron cuando él las miraba para saludarlas, era hermoso e intimidante al mismo tiempo.

En la oficina se encontró con una mujer de cabello negro grisáceo largo y ojos azules sentada en la silla frente a la suya.

-Tomoyo –dijo alegre, la aludida se giró para verlo- ¿cómo estás?

-Hola Eriol –dijo con una media sonrisa- pues… la verdad no lo sé –respondió.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó sentándose en su silla algo intrigado por la actitud de su amiga.

-Bueno es que… - bajó el rostro se veía preocupada- estoy embarazada.

-¡Qué! –Dijo sorprendido- Wow Kinomoto debe estar que no cabe de la felicidad.

-Él no lo sabe –habló ella.

-¿A qué te refieres… no me digas que no es de él? –se asombró.

-¡Claro que es de él Eriol! ¿De quién más podría ser?

-Bueno fue lo primero que pensé por tu animo… pero entonces cuál es el problema.

-Es que… el otro día le ofrecieron un contrato en Rusia por 2 meses y estaba muy feliz; llegó a casa diciendo que su vida era perfecta tal y como estaba, su trabajo, su familia, nuestra relación… todo estaba perfecto _tal y como estaba_, no cambiaría nada.

-Por favor –dijo restándole importancia- él sería el más feliz al tener un hijo contigo, es más me extraña que no te haya pedido matrimonio aún. No te preocupes él se alegrará.

-¿Tú crees?

-Por supuesto.

-Ah –dijo aliviada- es lo que necesitaba oír, yo pensaba igual que tú, que Touya se alegraría pero cuando me dijo eso el otro día me preocupé y comencé a desconfiar de que su reacción sería de alegría por eso no le he contado.

-Jajaja no puedo creer que TÚ hayas desconfiado.

-Bueno no soy perfecta Eriol –se defendió- ¿Y tú por qué traes esa cara de ponqué? –preguntó para desviar el tema y la atención de su amigo de su pequeño lapsus de confianza.

-Por nada en especial.

-Ay por favor cualquiera sabe que Eriol Hiraguizawa no sonríe y si lo hace es única y exclusivamente con su familia así que mejor cuéntame ¿qué pasó? –Lo vio ampliar su sonrisa- no me digas que conseguiste una unión con una compañía… no pero eso no te deja con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¡Ay ya dime qué me dio curiosidad!

-Nada, solo que pasé el fin de semana con Meiling y eso me pone de buen humor.

-¡Ay ya sabía que te ibas a enamorar de ella! –dijo emocionada.

-Yo no dije… bueno sí la amo –aceptó.

-AAAHHH –gritó de felicidad y cuando iba a continuar con su euforia vio algo en la mirada de Eriol- ¿Y eso es un problema por…?

-Porque sé que ella no me ama, aún ama a su ex –novio.

-Ah eso es solo cuestión de tiempo –dijo restándole importancia.

-¿En serio lo crees? –preguntó algo esperanzado y ansioso.

-Claro. –respondió con naturalidad y esas palabras lograron tranquilizar a su amigo.

* * *

Se enfureció al ver la fotografía, no podía creer que Meiling ya le hubiera conseguido reemplazo, releyó el pie de foto: _La nueva pareja del momento Eriol Hiraguizawa y Meiling Li_. Estaban en un coctel organizado por una inmobiliaria. El tal Eriol se veía adinerado y tenía porte… eso no le convenía necesitaba tener a Meiling loca por él para que no lo acosara por el dinero que le debía, el negocio que esperaba se iba a demorar más de lo pensado y no podría pagarle cuando había dicho… ¿qué hacer? Sabía que Meiling era una chica noble pero en los negocios era distinta, no se ponía con sentimentalismos, así había conseguido un negocio tan próspero a tan corta edad. Además no le gustaba eso de que estuviera con alguien ¿No que lo amaba tanto? Pura palabrería barata, sólo estaba esperando alguien más rico para irse con él. Esa mañana la había llamado para saber si lo que decía la revista era cierto o un chisme más pero no necesitó confirmación alguna al escuchar la voz de un hombre contestar el teléfono de su casa. No podía creer que lo cambiara tan fácil, ella que le había prometido amarlo para siempre, había estado considerando la idea de volver con ella porque las cosas con Fuyuko no iban tan bien, pero era molesto saber que ya no tenía ese Plan B listo para cuando lo necesitara, porque no dudaba que una vez estuviera enamorada del tal Eriol no sería tan compasiva y comprensiva con él y su deuda… tenía que buscar una manera para que ella volviera a estar a sus pies, no podía romper con Fuyuko, pues la quería, pero en este momento necesitaba que Meiling estuviera de su lado y lo viera como algo más que una persona a la que le hizo un préstamo considerable. Iría a visitarla de esa manera sabría qué tan seria era esa nueva relación con Hiraguizawa… aunque si estaba a esa hora en casa de ella era claro que habían pasado la noche juntos- _¡No importa!_ -negó, - _ella será mía cueste lo que cueste._ –pensó decidido.

* * *

-¡Ay Sakura fue el mejor fin de semana de mi vida! –le contó emocionada, no aguató y decidió contarle a su amiga una vez le preguntó que tal el fin de semana en la casa que debían vender.

-¿Así de bueno? –bromeó Sakura.

-Así y más –afirmó la china- no te imaginas lo lindo que es Eriol, es tan detallista, cuidadoso, educado, cariñoso, imponente, fuerte y tiene un cuerpo de dioses –lo último hizo sonrojar a la esmeralda.

-Jajaja bueno no quiero todos los detalles –dijo Sakura algo roja- entonces ustedes dos…

-Si quieres saber si hicimos el amor la respuesta es sí –contestó Meiling sin sonrojarse- por eso te digo que fue el mejor fin de semana de mi vida, nunca me había sentido así. –Dijo sonriente.

-Me alegra Mei, con él siempre te ves feliz.

-Es que así es, con Eriol siempre estoy feliz.

-Sabía que te enamorarías de él –afirmó Sakura.

-Bueno no estoy segura de estar enamorada de él, es decir formalmente solo llevamos un mes, aunque claro salimos mucho el mes anterior pero solo como amigos.

-Sigues pensando en el idiota de Ryoga.

-… -medito Meiling- La verdad no, no he vuelto a pensar en él y debería –Sakura la miro severa, ¿cómo es que querría recordar a la basura que era Ryoga teniendo a Eriol al lado?- él me debe dinero, y no son 10 yenes es una suma considerable.

-Ah por el préstamo, claro que sí, debe pagarte y los intereses también.

-Exacto pero no quiero hablar de él, es tan molesto tan solo mencionar su nombre.

-Tienes razón… entonces cuéntame más del mejor fin de semana de tu vida, dime todo lo que hicieron apenas llegaron a la casa.

-Bueno lo primero fue…

-Hola –dijo alguien en la puerta, al verlo Sakura enfureció- ¿interrumpo?

-Hola Ryoga, no sigue –miro a Sakura y le hizo un gesto- te cuento después. –Sakura aceptó y salió de la oficina sin dirigirle la palabra a Ryoga.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó él entrando a la oficina.

-Muy bien gracias.

-Se te nota –dijo él- te ves radiante, feliz.

-Bueno es que estoy muy feliz –no tenía porque negarlo- ¿y tú cómo estás?

-No tan bien como tú, eso es seguro.

-Lamento escuchar eso –dijo ella y se imagino por donde iba la conversación y la visita sorpresa.

-Sí, resultó que el proyecto está tarando más de lo esperado…

-Veo –respondió y comenzó a fijarse en la pantalla de su ordenador.

-Sí Mei me apena tener que venir a pedirte más plazo, ya sé que te pedí uno antes pero es que programar el software es un poco complicado.

-No sé Ryoga es decir habíamos quedado en algo y no solo porque te conozca debo darte un plazo más largo.

Él puso cara seria, sabía que Meiling dejaría los sentimentalismos una vez estuviera con alguien más, solo que él no espero que fuera tan rápido ¿cuánto había pasado tres, cuatro meses desde que terminaron? No era demasiado tiempo para que se olvidara de todo. ¡Estúpido negocio, por qué tenía que demorarse!

-Entiendo tu posición Mei pero por favor entiende la mía. –De alguna manera el que su ex la llamara Mei con tanta confianza no le gusto, no sonaba bien viniendo de él en esta ocasión, sentía una segunda intención en sus palabras.

-No lo sé Ryoga, déjame pensarlo y te llamo después.

-Muy bien, gracias –contestó él al darse cuenta que no conseguiría nada más con ella por ahora decidió cambiar de tema, tratar de hacerla recordar buenos tiempos pero la escuchó decir:

-Ahora si no te molesta tengo muchas cosas que hacer. –Tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Claro, adiós Mei.

-Ryoga – dijo.

-Dime. –Se volvió a verla pues había dado dos pasos hacia la salida.

-Ah no olvídalo –contestó ella, no podía decirle que prefería un trato más formal de su parte, su relación no había terminado como a ella le hubiera gustado pero no podía olvidar el tiempo juntos y todas las cosas buenas que habían pasado, por esos recuerdos decidió dejar ir el asunto y pensó que era su imaginación entender algo escondido en las intenciones de él.

-No hay problema, adiós –dijo saliendo de la oficina y dirigiéndose a la salida de la inmobiliaria- _estúpida ¿quién se cree que es? Ni que quisiera estar de nuevo a su lado, es solo que tengo un problema para conseguir el dinero del préstamo, ¡qué no entiende mi problema?_–refunfuñaba en su cabeza- _sabía que esto pasaría, no tengo oportunidad con ella, bueno pues si no puedo con ella tengo que hallar la manera de que se separe de su noviecito, seguramente eso no le gustará mucho a la Señorita Importante. Sí eso haré, primero veremos si su novio esta tan seguro de lo que ella siente por él. ¿Pero cómo contactarlo?_ –pensaba mientras caminaba por la calle de la ciudad.

* * *

Meiling dejo de ver televisión y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa y al abrirla encontró a Eriol sonriendo y sosteniendo una botella de vino.

-¡Eriol! –Se sorprendió- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno recuerdo que me nombraste tu cocinero personal y claramente especificaste que donde tú estuvieras yo debía estar.

-Jajaja tienes razón, pasa. –tomo la botella de él y la puso en la mesa -¿Y qué me vas a preparar?

-Bueno estaba pensando en unas crepes ¿qué te parece?

-Me encanta la idea.

-Muy bien entonces quédate aquí mientras las preparo.

-Bueno si eso es lo que quieres –dijo ella, le permitió pasar a la cocina y se dirigió al segundo piso a arreglarse, no esperaba ver a nadie esa noche y mucho menos a Eriol, se miró en el espejo y vio que estaba totalmente despeinada, rápidamente arregló su cabello, retocó su maquillaje, aunque intentó que fuera más casual que especial, pues tampoco quería arreglarse demasiado, se cambió los pantalones de sudadera que tenía y se puso unos jeans negros, la camiseta que llevaba aunque un poco arrugada se veía bien, se miró nuevamente en el espejo estuvo satisfecha con lo que vio, bajo nuevamente y en la sala siguió viendo el programa que mostraban. Eriol no tardó tanto con la cena y pronto le dijo que pasara a la mesa, ella apagó el televisor y se acercó a la mesa, comenzó a servir el vino mientras él traía la comida.

-No tenías que arreglarte –dijo él colocando los platos en la mesa y sentándose en la misma. Vio claramente que la chica se sonrojaba.

-Quería verme bien.

-Pero si estabas hermosa.

-No es cierto mi cabello estaba despeinado.

-Cierto pero no tenías porque cambiarte, ahora siento que hice mal al salir de la oficina y venir aquí, debí cambiarme –dijo viendo que aún traía su traje y corbata puestos.

-No seas tonto, tú sí estás perfecto.

-Jaja gracias –contestó. Mientras comían Eriol le preguntó qué estaba haciendo antes de su llegada y luego le contó que no la había podido llamar en el día pues había estado muy ocupado, es más en su auto tenía unos cuantos informes que le ocuparían gran parte de la noche pero no había querido dejar pasar el día sin verla. Meiling estaba encantada por el detalle, ella lo había llamado varias veces pero en todas la saludaba y luego de unas pocas palabras le decía que tenía que colgar pero pronto le devolvería la llamada, ella entendía que era su trabajo por eso no había querido molestarlo más.

-¿En serio te tienes que ir?

-Si, como te dije tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Pero te puedes quedar y lo haces acá –dijo ella pasando sus brazos por el cuello del hombre, luego de cenar habían pasado a la sala para hablar un poco más pero poco después Eriol había anunciado su partida.

-No creo que pueda resistirme el no estar contigo –le dijo acercándose a besarla suavemente pero pronto el beso comenzó a volverse apasionado, Meiling dejo de estar a su lado y se sentó en sus piernas, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su cabello.

-Entonces no lo hagas –respondió y comenzó a soltar la corbata de Eriol. Él subió los brazos por debajo de la camiseta de la chica y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y rápidamente soltó el broche del sostén. Ella comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa y a besarle el cuello, cuando terminó con los botones se la quitó y vio que llevaba una camiseta blanca debajo y se apresuró a quitarla. El comenzó a quitar la prenda de ella pero tuvo que reaccionar.

-No Mei espera –dijo tratando de separarla- espera.

-¿Qué? –dijo separándose unos pocos centímetros de sus labios.

-En serio tengo que trabajar –dijo él, lo dijo en un tono como de súplica que entretuvo a Meiling.

-Bien, bien pero quédate ¿sí?

-En serio no puedo Mei, no es broma no podría concentrarme, mucho menos después de esto. -Ella sonrió y aceptó su respuesta, se quito de sus piernas, le acercó la camisa y lo acompañó a la puerta, le dio un beso de despedida y esperó hasta dejar de verlo en la calle para cerrar la puerta.

Dos semanas habían pasado y Eriol se sentía como un adolescente al encontrarse pensando en Meiling a cada momento, pensaba que era algo tonto estar suspirando por ella cada tanto y esperar ansioso el momento de volver a verla pero así se sentía. Había decidido no confesarle que la amaba por dos razones; la primera, no quería que ella se sintiera presionada para decírselo y la segunda, su orgullo no soportaría una mala reacción de ella o no escuchar una respuesta de la misma magnitud, por lo mismo había decidido guardarse sus sentimientos y disfrutar del tiempo juntos, permitir que ella se sintiera igual para poder decirlo.

_-Hola –_Escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola –contestó él.

-_Te extraño –_dijo la mujer por el teléfono.

-Y yo a ti. –Expresó- Es algo extraño ¿no crees? –completo.

_-¿Qué?_

-Que te extrañe tanto cuando hace unas horas estábamos juntos.

_-Pues a mí no me parece nada extraño que extrañe al hombre que me hace tan feliz, quiero estar a tu lado cada segundo del día._

-Eso me alegra –respondió sonriendo.

_-¿Qué haces? –_preguntó ella.

-Estoy revisando unos balances.

_-Ah entiendo. Eriol quiero pedirte un consejo sobre un asunto que no sé cómo manejar._

-Dime.

_-Bueno ¿a__ qué no adivinas quien vino a mi oficina hace dos semanas? _

-¿Quién?

_-Adivina._

-No tengo idea Meiling.

_-__¡Adivina!_

-La reina.

_-Jaja no tonto, Ryoga ¿puedes creerlo?_

_-¿Qué? ¿Ryoga? ¿Qué hace ese imbécil yendo a su oficina?_ –Se preguntó y tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible preguntó- ¿Y a qué fue?

_-¿A qué crees? _–contestó ella en un tono burlón.

_-Claro solo hay una razón para que él la busque… seguramente terminó con su novia y quiere volver –_pensó Eriol, al pensar eso comenzó a sentir un dolor en el pecho, sabía lo que iba a pasar; ella iba a terminar con él. ¿Pero por qué lo hacía por teléfono? ¿Y por qué lo saludo diciendo que lo extrañaba? ¿Estaba siendo paranoico? Tal vez sí, es decir, luego del grandioso fin de semana que habían pasado juntos todo había sido prácticamente perfecto, hablaban regularmente en el día y habían cenado juntos casi todas las noches, habían sido pocas en las que él había tenido que trabajar y no podían estar juntos, tal vez se estaba preocupando demasiado… aunque tal vez no y tomando en cuenta eventos pasados recordaba que hace poco más de dos meses ella había tenido una especie de encuentro con Ryoga, algo que al final la terminó hiriendo peor pero… Meiling siempre estaba disponible para él, sabía que no le negaba nada, nunca le decía que no y siempre que pudiera lo apoyaba, eso solo significaba que por mucho que le doliera Ryoga ocupaba la mente de Meiling más de lo que pensaba y si él se comparaba con su ex…

_-¿Eriol? ¿__Eriol estás ahí?_ –preguntó Meiling, al no escuchar nada por parte del inglés alcanzó a pensar que se había cortado la comunicación.

-Sí, aquí estoy –dijo con un tono que Meiling sintió molesto y más que todo seco. –_Mejor acabar con esto ya_- pensó desilusionado; odiaba sentirse así, llevaba pocos días de descubrir que amaba a Meiling y de sufrir por saber que ella a él no, lo lastimaba el hecho de que otro, quien le había hecho mucho daño a ella, ocupaba el corazón de la china y lo peor es que se sentía como un estúpido, odiaba sentirse tan inseguro pero así se sentía en el tema de su relación con Meiling. Sonrío al pensar en que eso ya se acabaría; en realidad sería mejor para él terminar la relación, volvería a su vida normal, sin tener que preocuparse por cosas como esas y recuperando el control de sí mismo y ¡sufriendo como un niño al saber que Meiling no quería estar a su lado! Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante ese último pensamiento.

_-Bueno… pues vino a pedirme más plazo para el préstamo_ –dijo ella lentamente.

-Entiendo. –Fue lo único que contestó. Pero en realidad no estaba escuchándola, se sentía furioso, demasiado como para prestarle atención.

_-Yo le dije_ –comenzó; el tono que tenía Eriol la desconcertaba.

-¡Hola querido Eriol! –lo saludo una hermosa mujer entrando a su oficina.

-Meiling me tengo que ir –anunció él al ver a la mujer que acababa de entrar en su oficina sonriendo y no queriendo escuchar más la voz de su novia.

_-__Bien adiós_ –contestó Meiling pero Eriol no escuchó pues ya había colgado.

-Kaho –Fue su saludo para la mujer.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó acercándose a él.

-He estado mejor –confesó viendo como ella se sentaba en la silla frente a su escritorio.

Kaho Mitzuki era una mujer hermosa; tenía el cabello rojo, largo, liso y suave, piel blanca y siempre mostraba una expresión amable, aunque a Eriol siempre le guardaba una diferente. Era alta, más que Meiling y casi alcanzaba a Eriol, tenía una figura esbelta; cintura pequeña, piernas firmes y un pecho que llamaba la atención de cualquiera. Para él no era un secreto que ella quería algo más que un simple negocio; por eso había buscado la manera de entrar en la compañía, pues cuando se conocieron fue por una compra de insumos para la compañía de Eriol, ella había quedado encantada con él y había buscado la manera de estar cerca suyo y gracias a unos movimientos financieros y la expansión de la compañía del inglés había logrado ser socia suya, bueno dentro de poco tiempo sería socia, aunque minoritaria pero eso no le incomodaba pues no había hecho eso por el dinero, aunque claro que sabía que iba a ganar muy bien al ser socia de la compañía, pero quería por encima de todo estar cerca de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó inquieta por la respuesta. Eriol cayó en cuenta que había revelado un poco de su vida personal, algo indebido cuando se trata con alguien con quien hay negocios de por medio pero había sido algo inevitable, se había delatado porque la llamada de Meiling lo había dejado desconcertado, por eso le contestó honestamente a su próxima socia pero al descubrir su pequeña imprudencia decidió resarcir su error.

-Nada, problemas que nunca faltan –dijo como restándole importancia.

-¿Algo en lo que yo pueda ayudar? –preguntó ella inclinándose un poco y revelando su escote. Había dejado las sutilezas de lado hace mucho tiempo pues por experiencia sabía que no habían funcionado con él pero a los hombres les era irresistible admirar su precioso y generoso busto; en dos ocasiones había visto como el inglés disimuladamente apreciaba sus atributos; la primera fue por el cambio en su look un tanto recatado por uno más atrevido y la segunda en una reunión en donde claramente el inglés la analizaba y aunque esa vez había intentado algo él nunca había cedido, por lo mismo siempre que lo iba a visitar acentuaba esa parte de su anatomía, claro sin caer en lo vulgar pues no era ninguna vagabunda y tampoco quería darle una idea errónea a él, pues no buscaba una simple aventura de una noche.

-No honestamente… –iba a negar pero lo pensó por un segundo, la idea cruzó su mente tan rápidamente que lo sorprendió. Se sentía mal por lo de Meiling, la verdad no podía creer que luego de pasar tanto tiempo juntos ella quisiera terminarle sólo porque Ryoga había venido a rogarle ¿en verdad creía que esta vez iba a ser diferente? Se sentía furioso y más que todo ofendido. A él no le era indiferente Kaho, es decir era una mujer muy hermosa y con ella podría demostrarle a Meiling que no le importaba el rompimiento. Sonrió ante la idea, y esa sonrisa encantó a Kaho pues nunca lo había visto sonreír –bueno pues tal vez… -comenzó a decir y vio como los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaban, era su oportunidad para demostrarle a Meiling que no sentía nada por ella- _¿Pero qué gano yo con eso?_ -No pudo evitar hacerse la pregunta, ella estaría con Ryoga y lo máximo que sentiría sería sorpresa pero nada más, el verdadero perjudicado sería él, pues a él si le dolía el hecho y si dejaba que algo pasara con su socia podría crear malas relaciones en la empresa y eso no era bueno para los negocios. No, lo mejor era apartar esa idea de su cabeza- no, no me hagas caso –dijo.

-Por favor dime lo que sea que necesites –contestó ella pues él parecía haber pensado en algo y luego cambiar de idea.

Eriol debía pensar rápido, no podía decirle lo que había pensado y no tenía ningún otro problema.

-Bueno no sé si puedas acompañarme a elegir un regalo para mi madre, dentro de poco viajaré a Londres a visitarla y no sé que podría gustarle –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

-Claro que te ayudo –contestó Kaho encantada de que él le pidiera ayuda para algo personal- ¿cuándo quieres que nos veamos?

-Cuando… -dijo sorprendido, aunque no había querido que saliera de esa manera de algún modo había terminado invitándola a salir –no sé, dime tú.

-¿Qué tal el viernes? –propuso ella.

-Eh… no, el viernes tengo una reunión con la junta de socios –dijo y no era excusa era cierto, estaba planeada para ultimar detalles de la nueva colección y discutir el lanzamiento de la revista que Eriol había propuesto.

-Bueno yo estaré ahí, podríamos ir luego de la reunión.

-Cierto –aceptó él- pero para la hora que terminemos no creo que hayan muchos lugares abiertos para elegir, desde ya te preparo esas reuniones tienden a ser muy largas.

-Oh… -dijo ella decepcionada y algo sorprendida por la noticia, no sabía que la reunión iba a ser tan larga y por lo que se imaginaba aburrida.

-¿Qué tal el sábado? –anunció él al ver el rostro de la mujer.

-Sí, claro –retomó su buen humor- entonces el sábado nos vemos elegimos el regalo de tu madre y luego podemos cenar juntos.

-Suena bien –dijo él sin estar convencido.

-Lo sé –amplió su sonrisa- bueno es hora de irme –anunció.

-Pero no me dijiste a qué viniste.

-Claro que sí –dijo ella- me reuní con tu abogado y decidí pasar a saludarte, es todo.

-Ah veo, gracias Kaho.

-No hay de que, nos vemos después Eriol.

-Claro, adiós.

Vio como la mujer salía de su oficina y él se quedaba solo. Tomo aire y miro la carpeta que tenía en el escritorio, la verdad no creía que pudiera trabajar pero algo tenía que hacer para despejar su mente. La carpeta era un informe de los últimos detalles de la remodelación de la bodega que Meiling le había vendido, pronto la obra estaría lista sólo faltaba que se terminaran de construir las oficinas del segundo piso, algunas máquinas ya habían sido llevadas al lugar, cerró la carpeta pues no quería leer nada que le recordara su reciente fracaso en el amor.

Amor.

¡Ja! era gracioso, era la primera vez que se enamoraba, no había puesto restricciones ni había tomado precauciones, se había dejado llevar y había terminado enamorado de una chica que tenía el corazón roto, sufrir, ése era su castigo por comenzar a pensar en romance y dejar de pensar en sus negocios, había tenido un buen estilo de vida, tenía un sistema ¡pero no!, claro debía arruinarlo pensando que podía enamorarse y ser feliz cuando sabía que eso no existía, el amor sólo traía dolor y él de imbécil ignoró el dato que ya conocía, sus reglas, todo, porque decidió tomar ese riesgo, en verdad creyó que podría ser una excepción. ¡Qué idiota había sido! Sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía trabajar en nada, no tenía cabeza para eso, literalmente.

Se alistó y anunció su retirada a su secretaria informándole de su malestar y dejándole orden de cancelar todas sus citas del día.

* * *

Luego de colgar con su novio Meiling Li estaba frente a su portátil viendo la pantalla que mostraba una cotización para la remodelación de un edificio en el centro de la ciudad, pero en realidad no estaba pensando en lo que veía, bien podría tener los ojos cerrados mientras estaba allí pues solo pensaba en la conversación que acababa de tener con Eriol.

Había quedado perturbada luego de esa llamada que le hizo a su novio, su tono había cambiado de una manera tan repentina, fue muy extraño, además la manera en que le colgó fue grosera; ni siquiera espero a que ella se despidiera, prácticamente la cortó pero ¿por qué?

No había dicho nada raro, de hecho lo llamaba para pedirle su consejo para el asunto con Ryoga, no sabía si era buena idea darle más tiempo para que pagara, aunque si decía que no podía debía ser cierto, aún así quería la opinión de Eriol pues era un hombre de negocios y sabría aconsejarla bien pero en cambio de escucharla la había ignorado por completo, prácticamente la había dejado hablando sola.

¿Y quién era esa mujer? Claramente había escuchado a una mujer con él y lo había llamado _querido Eriol_ ¿qué significaba eso?, ¿sería alguna familiar?, no imposible, que ella supiera la familia de Eriol estaba en Londres ¿entonces quién era? Por el tono podía deducir que lo conocía hace tiempo pues le había dicho _querido _en lugar de señor o llamarlo por su apellido.

Era una mujer que lo conocía hace tiempo y tenía la confianza suficiente para decirle _querido_, sonaba joven y cuando él la escuchó cortó la llamada con ella, tal vez por eso había dejado de hablar seguramente se impresionó al verla… seguramente… seguramente tenía algo con él.

-No, no puede ser –dijo sorprendida y levantando la mirada de la pantalla, negó con la cabeza –no, estoy exagerando –trató de tranquilizarse. Eriol no podía estar con una chica era tonto si quiera considerarlo porque ellos estaban en una relación… pero Eriol no tenía relaciones, según le había dicho esta era la primera en años pues antes sólo buscaba alguna mujer con quien acostarse para satisfacerse y ya, él no buscaba una relación a largo plazo. Sintió que se le oprimía el pecho y lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos –no él no me haría algo así –se dijo –no después de saber por lo que pasé con Ryoga –respiro profundo varias veces y se calmó. Eriol no era así, era un buen hombre.

_Querido Eriol_, recordó la voz de la mujer y la falta de atención de parte de él.

-No él no es así, pero mejor voy a asegurarme –dijo, cerró la pantalla de su portátil tomo su bolso y su abrigo y salió de la oficina, se dirigió a su auto y comenzó a recorrer las calles de la ciudad a toda velocidad. No le importaba nada más, solo quería saber porqué Eriol la había ignorado y quién era esa mujer en su oficina, estaba celosa y se sentía como una novia loca que no permite que su novio hable con ninguna mujer y ¡así no era ella! Es solo que no podía olvidar el tono de esa mujer y teniendo la experiencia de Ryoga no se podía confiar, no iba a permitir que la volvieran a engañar.

Se bajó del auto y se apresuró a preguntar por la oficina de Eriol en la recepción.

-¿Tiene cita? –dijo la chica detrás del mostrador. Meiling sintió verdaderos deseos de matarla, la chica se sintió tan intimidada que dijo asustada –es el doceavo piso.

Meiling no le dio las gracias, se encamino al elevador y presionó varias veces el botón con el número doce. El aparató no subió lo suficientemente rápido, paro dos veces antes pues había algunas personas más con ella, Meiling se desesperaba más a cada segundo que pasaba. Por fin las puertas se abrieron y al final del corredor vio una oficina que asumió era la de él pues se veía una puerta más ancha que las demás que había visto cuando el ascensor se había abierto antes. Camino derecho hacía la puerta y no se detuvo a hablar con la secretaria que estaba cerca.

-¿Le puedo ayudar? –preguntó la mujer, al ver que Meiling pasaba de largo se levantó rápidamente de su silla y se dirigió a la oficina donde la mujer había entrado.

-No está –susurró Meiling.

-¿Le puedo ayudar? –repitió la mujer tras ella.

-¿Es esta la oficina de Eriol? –preguntó volviéndose a mirarla.

-Sí esta es –contestó y le extrañó la familiaridad que usaba la visitante.

-¿Dónde está él? –preguntó Meiling sintiendo de nuevo las lágrimas subir a su rostro.

-Si me dice su nombre yo puedo informarle mañana que usted vino a verlo.

-¡¿Dónde está él?! –repitió Meiling subiendo el tono de voz. La mujer frente a ella se asustó y contestó.

-Se fue para su casa –dijo en tono temeroso. Vio como la furia se hacía presente en el rostro de la joven y luego la vio salir del lugar, le iba a preguntar si le dejaba algún mensaje pero estaba demasiado intimida para hacerlo.

_-¡Maldito! Lo sabía, lo sabía, seguramente esa mujer es __su amante y no podía esperar hasta la noche para estar con ella _–pensaba mientras bajaba por el elevador, cuando este se detuvo en el primer piso salió apresuradamente del lugar y se subió a su auto. No pudo detener por más tiempo las lágrimas en sus ojos, nada la podía tranquilizar, todo encajaba perfectamente, su distracción, la mujer, que no estuviera en su oficina… ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué le pasaba esto a ella luego de haber tenido el corazón hecho pedazos una vez! Ella no era una mala persona, se merecía a un buen hombre a su lado ¿por qué solo se interesaba en los que eran una basura? Se limpió el rostro varias veces antes de llegar pues las lágrimas no la dejaban ver claramente el camino, casi se estrella contra la puerta del garaje, se bajo del auto y comenzó a timbrar enérgicamente.

Eriol estaba acostado en su cama cuando escuchó al auto frenar y luego a alguien timbrar intensamente, pensó que podría ser una emergencia pero luego desecho la idea, él no tenía a alguien cercano en el país como para que corrieran a avisarle algo. Estaba decidido a gritarle a la persona que tocaba su puerta pero solo para molestarlo decidió bajar lentamente las escaleras. Había querido descansar para que se le quitara el dolor de cabeza, no quería pensar en nada por lo que decidió dormir y justo cuando estuvo a punto de conseguirlo habían comenzado a golpear en su puerta. Ni siquiera se fijo en cómo iba vestido para abrir, pues al llegar a casa lo que había hecho fue quitarse el traje y quedarse con la camiseta blanca que generalmente usaba debajo y los bóxers que se había puesto en la mañana, al levantarse solo había agregado las pantuflas azules que estaban junto a su cama. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Meiling, malinterpretó la visita y el afán porque le abriera.

_-Claro no podía esperar –_pensó mirándola y descubrió que sus ojos estaban hinchados y lágrimas brotaban de ellos.

-¡Eres una maldito! –dijo Meiling al verlo vestido de esa manera, se acercó y le comenzó a dar puños en el pecho, pero no le hacían daño al hombre frente a ella.

-¿De qué estás hablando Meiling? –preguntó mientras le tomaba las manos para impedir que le siguieran pegando. No había entendido el porqué de su saludo, si se le podía llamar de alguna manera, él no había hecho nada.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Preguntó dejando de aplicar fuerza en sus brazos y bajando la mirada –creí que este tiempo juntos había sido especial para ambos –dijo ella derrotada, casi sin voz.

-¿Por qué hice qué? –preguntó él. Ella levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos y descubrió confusión. Eriol la haló hacía el interior de la casa y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-¿Dónde está? –quiso saber, su tono era áspero. Eriol le soltó las manos y respondió.

-¿Quién?

-¡Deja de hacerte el idiota y dime dónde está! –volvió a subir el tono de voz.

-Meiling no sé de qué me estás hablando, cálmate –dijo él preocupándose por ella.

-¿Eriol por qué me haces esto después de que sabes todo lo que he sufrido? –las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos.

-Sinceramente no sé de qué me estás hablando. –confesó dio un paso hacía ella y trató de abrazarla pero ella lo rechazó.

-¿Crees que soy imbécil? ¿Qué no me iba a dar cuenta? Quiero saber dónde está la zorra con la que me engañas –le dijo- ¿Está en tu cuarto? –le preguntó y comenzó a caminar hacía la habitación del inglés.

El la siguió aún sin entender nada de lo que decía. Meiling se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie en la habitación.

-¿Ya se fue?

-¿Meiling de quién estás hablando?

-¡De la mujer con la que te acostaste! –Respondió ella gritando, las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer- no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto Eriol.

-Un momento –dijo el subiendo también el tono de voz- no sé de qué mujer me estás hablando, yo no me he acostado con nadie, así que deja de gritarme –Meiling se quedó mirándolo fijamente sin decir nada, quería descubrir la mentira en sus ojos- más bien dime ¿por qué estás llorando? No deberías estar feliz de haber regresado con tu amado Ryoga –le dijo.

-¿Qué? –ahora la confundida era ella.

-Ay no favor no finjas que no sabes de qué estoy hablando, te lo estoy haciendo más fácil, mira no te preocupes ¿quieres que esto se acabe? Perfecto ya se acabó ve tranquila a estar con él.

-¿Qué? –No entendía claramente lo que decía- ¿estas… estás terminando conmigo? ¿Por esa estúpida? –silencio, Eriol había esperado un: oh ya lo sabes bueno adiós, pero la respuesta de Meiling lo había dejado sin palabras, además que seguía preguntando por una mujer, aparentemente una con la que él se estaba acostando.

-Meiling no sé –alcanzó a decir.

-La mujer de tu oficina –respondió ella- ¿crees que no la oí? _Querido Eriol_, te dijo; debes decirle que se controle más mientras hablas con la tonta de tu novia.

_-¿__Querido Eriol?_ –razonó el pensando en lo que ella decía- ¿hablas de Kaho?

-Ah así se llama, bien al menos lo reconoces –dijo ella perdiendo las fuerzas y sintiendo que todo se derrumbaba- creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí –anunció y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

-No un segundo –refutó él y se colocó frente a ella bloqueando la entrada- estás diciendo que tengo algo con Kaho, ¿esa es tu manera de justificar lo que hiciste? –la razón le pareció irrisoria.

-¿Y qué hice?

-¡Volver con Ryoga! –exclamó él.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Oh por favor no necesitas armar esta clase de teatros para eso, solo tenías que decirlo y ya: Eriol quiero que terminemos porque volví con Ryoga, es simple –dijo él como si fuera algo normal, pero sentía como el dolor en el pecho aumentaba.

-¡Eriol yo no volví con Ryoga! –le dijo ella tratando de controlarse.

-¿Entonces por qué fue él a visitarte?

-Para pedirme más tiempo para pagar, ¡yo te lo dije! –contestó ella.

-¿Más tiempo para pagar? –preguntó él sin entender todavía el asunto.

-Sí, fue a la oficina a pedirme más tiempo para pagarme lo que me debe –relató ella tranquila.

-Pero y entonces hoy cuando me llamaste…

-Te llamaba para preguntarte qué debía hacer; si darle más tiempo o no.

-¡Y no pudiste decírmelo! –dijo él sintiéndose de pronto feliz, ella no iba a volver con Ryoga, todo había sido un error, sonrió y se acercó a besarla. Eso tomo por sorpresa a Meiling, comenzó a responder el beso cuando recordó por qué estaba allí y lo empujó.

-Un segundo, aún no me dices quién era esa mujer.

-Ya te lo dije es Kaho.

-Claro Kaho ¿quién demonios es Kaho? ¿Y por qué te trata de manera tan cariñosa? –dijo ella exasperada. Ahora todo encajaba en la mente de Eriol; ella había escuchado a Kaho hablar esa tarde y había asumido que ellos tenían algo por la familiaridad con que ella lo trató. Meiling estaba celosa, eso lo alegró por lo que no pudo evitar la sonrisa, que según vio molestó más a Meiling.

-Es una socia, próxima socia, será oficial el miércoles –contestó- y me trata así porque nos conocemos desde hace algún tiempo.

-¿Y cuál es su relación?

-Es mi socia, bueno de la empresa, la conozco porque es dueña de una compañía que fabrica telas –contestó en tono conciliador.

-¿Es bonita? –preguntó al escuchar la respuesta anterior y sintiéndose más tranquila.

-Es hermosa –respondió sinceramente, vio como el rostro de Meiling se volvía a enfurecer- aunque no tanto como tú –le dijo- no tiene tus hermosos ojos rasgados, de un color tan penetrante –comenzó a decir acercándose lentamente a ella- ni tu sonrisa o tu labios –siguió diciendo mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo- o la suavidad de tu piel –le dijo comenzando a besar su cuello- no es interesante, ni encantadora o mucho menos apasionada como tu –dijo abrazándola y acercándose a sus labios, que le respondieron con un deseo absoluto, Meiling comenzó a subir los brazos al cuello de él y lo acercó más a ella. No parecía suficiente, quería tenerlo cerca, muy cerca, no separarse nunca más para evitar que algo como eso volviera a pasar, un simple malentendido, él por pensar en Ryoga y ella en una mujer cualquiera.

El comenzó a dirigirla a la cama que dominaba el dormitorio, mientras lo hacía le quito el abrigo y comenzó a soltar los botones de la blusa, se la quitó y descubrió un sostén negro trasparente, con detalles en rojo, rosas, la recostó en la cama y comenzó a recorrer el cuello de la chica, ella estaba acariciando su espalda, pasó las manos a su pecho y comenzó a levantar la camiseta. Él la ayudo y se acercó luego a sonreírle, siguió besando su cuello y luego bajo a sus pechos, lamiendo suavemente por encima de la suave tela negra. Meiling no pudo evitar gemir y con eso alegrar a Eriol.

Ah eso era el cielo, pensaba Eriol mientras soltaba el broche del sostén y admiraba a Meiling, comenzó a acariciar y besar los senos sin ningún obstáculo de por medio, la estaba volviendo un tanto loca y de paso a él también.

-Eres hermosa –le dijo sin dejar de besarla.

En reacción a las caricias Meiling se movía de manera que Eriol pudiera acariciarla mejor, aunque con esos movimientos lo incitaba de otra manera. Eriol fue quien más disfrutó de ese roce, era inocente y sin embargo tan sensual que no pudo resistir, comenzó a quitarle el pantalón y cuando lo hizo él mismo se quitó los bóxers que llevaba. Meiling sonrió ante el deseo que veía en él, y decidió hacerlo sufrir un poquito, sólo para hacerlo pagar en algo toda la angustia que sintió.

Cuando él volvió a estar sobre ella, Meiling hizo un movimiento para cambiar los papeles, lo primero que hizo fue quitarle los lentes y luego comenzó a besarlo suavemente por el rostro, jugó un poco con su oreja y luego pasó a probar su cuello, lo sentía completamente bajo ella, pero quería que sufriera más así que comenzó a besar su pecho, su ancho, amplio y perfecto pecho, no se privó de probar ninguna parte y permitió que su lengua explorara también, al igual que él ella estaba arrancando gemidos de Eriol hasta que escuchó.

-Ya no más –dijo él y se movió de tal manera que pudiera quedar nuevamente sobre ella- te necesito ahora Meiling. -Ella sonrió ante la ansiedad que escuchaba, él volvió a besarla y luego entró en ella, la sensación fue demasiado placentera, sentirla así le encantaba, era lo que lo hacía más feliz; saber que ella era suya, solo suya. Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella y Meiling no pudo reprimir los gemidos de su boca, le acarició el cabello y permitió que el volviera a besar sus pechos.

-Eriol, ah Eriol –no paraba de decir ella, le acarició el rostro y lo dirigió hacia el de ella para poder besarlo.

-_Te amo Meiling, te amo –_pensaba él pues sabía que no debía decirlo aunque lo deseaba, quería que ella supiera sus sentimientos y quería hacerle el amor gritándole que la amaba. Las embestidas no pararon y Meiling sintió cuando él se desató dentro de ella y cuando ella misma llegaba al cielo al mismo tiempo. Respiraban cansadamente, Eriol comenzó a acariciar su rostro mientras salía de ella y luego la beso, la analizó y la vio tan entregada que comenzó a decir:

-Mei te –iba a decirlo pero se detuvo, eso arruinaría el momento, no era oportuno, solo debía disfrutar de este momento, pronto podría decirle lo que sentía sin preocupaciones, él era paciente y no le molestaba esperar porque la recompensa era mucho mejor; la felicidad completa.

-¿Sí? –preguntó ella algo ansiosa, se emocionó, aún más, al escucharlo iniciar esa frase.

-Te… te sentí completamente –respondió con algo que también era cierto.

-Oh –la respuesta la había desilusionado un poco, pero no importaba porque se sentía feliz de compartir ese momento con él- yo también.

Estaban abrazados, Meiling sobre él y Eriol acariciando su cabello, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones. Eriol analizó todo y de nuevo le pareció que la gran confusión que había llevado a Meiling a estar celosa le alegraba. No supo porqué pero Tomoyo apareció en sus pensamientos, recordó la noticia que ella le había dado, ciertamente había sido una sorpresa, aunque ella también se veía sorprendida; seguramente un pequeño olvido por parte de ellos. Quisiera saber cómo había reaccionado Touya, Tomoyo no volvió a hablar con él para mantenerlo informado, pero se imaginaba que todo había salido bien para su amiga pues Touya Kinomoto era un buen hombre y estaba más que enamorado de ella.

Un descuido, en estos días no podían darse esos lujos, aunque al bebe no le faltaría nada material ni mucho menos amor, pero era mejor tener una estabilidad en la pareja para traer un niño al mundo.

De repente Eriol reaccionó y cayó en cuenta de algo con él mismo.

-¿Mei? –preguntó suavemente, no quería despertarla si ya estaba dormida.

-Dime –contestó ella en el mismo tono.

-¿Has sabido algo de Tomoyo?

-Mmm no, lo último que supe es que se iba a Rusia con Touya por trabajo de él –contestó ella- ¿por?

-Bueno antes de irse ella me contó algo –dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Tal vez debería esperar… no es mi secreto para contar -¿pero cómo más abordar el tema?

-Ay por favor Eriol dime que ya me dio curiosidad.

-Bueno lo que sucede es que Tomoyo está embarazada –le contó, vio como Meiling se paraba de su pecho y se sentaba para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí, me lo contó antes de irse.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Exclamó feliz- Deben estar muy felices, es extraño que ella no nos haya dicho nada Sakura o a mí.

-Si… es que necesitaba un consejo desde el punto de vista masculino –relató- la cosa es que según entendí el bebe no fue planeado.

-Oh

-Asumo que fue un descuido –la vio asentir entendiendo el asunto- y pensando en eso creo que debería contarte que… -tomo algo de aire- bueno yo he sido muy descuidado en ese aspecto contigo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó confundida.

-Bueno es que… -sintió nervios sabía que Meiling se preocuparía, tal vez ella ya podría estar…oh Dios- no he usado protección ninguna de las veces que hemos estado juntos –le contó y bajo un poco la mirada, él no era así, a él no se le olvidaban ese tipo de cosas pero con ella la pasión lo consumía y nada más estaba en su cabeza, se olvidaba del mundo entero.

-¿Y eso te preocupa? –preguntó ella tranquila.

-Bueno si, es decir puede que estés…

-No, no estoy –dijo confiada y le explicó- la primera noche que estuve aquí tus caricias me volvieron loca –confesó- pero luego en casa me di cuenta que tu y yo no habíamos pensado mucho, la verdad no sé cómo te pude decir que no esa vez –medito, saliéndose del tema. Al ver la cara de él siguió con su relato- bueno al ver eso decidí tomar precauciones –anunció- no iba a permitir que por locos termináramos con un bebe que no querríamos en ese momento.

-Entonces ¿qué hiciste? –preguntó intrigado.

-Al día siguiente comencé a tomar pastas.

-¿Y son seguras? –dijo incrédulo.

-Eso creo –aceptó ella- ¿Te molestaría mucho que estuviera embarazada? –preguntó ella al ver su rostro.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Respondió él- es solo que no es el momento apropiado.

-Sí tienes razón –dijo ella bajando la mirada, estaba algo cansada y no pudo evitar bostezar pronto se quedo dormida, Eriol la acariciaba y miraba cada tanto aunque estaba cansado no quiso dormir, luego de un rato vio el reloj que marcaban las 7pm se levantó y bajó a preparar algo de té, decidió sorprender a Meiling con algo para comer así que preparó unos emparedados, subió y la despertó, con una sonrisa y gustosa aceptó el entremés. Luego de comer vieron algo de televisión, Meiling se sentía muy a gusto en ese lugar, Eriol la trataba como una princesa, fue una tonta al siquiera dudar de él, dejo ese pensamiento de lado y vio como Eriol había dejado de prestar atención al televisor para prestársela a su laptop, él siempre estaba al pendiente de la empresa, le pidió prestado el portátil y revisó sus mensajes, noto el de Ryoga y retomo el tema de su préstamo.

-Eriol –le se volvió a verla- me puedes aconsejar en el tema del préstamo de Ryoga –le dijo.

-Bueno –no era algo que le agradara pero no podía negarse- creo que deberías analizar su estrategia financiera, es decir; él ya te ha pedido tiempo para pagarte anteriormente, tal vez él no lo ve pero su inversión no es prolífica, así que debes ser tú quien la estudie y basada en eso podrás decidir si darle o no más tiempo –contestó honestamente ante el problema de su novia.

-Tienes razón hablaré con el contador de la empresa para que me ayude con eso –le dijo- por eso te quiero –lo abrazó, eso tomo por sorpresa a Eriol pero le respondió. Luego de eso siguieron viendo televisión y finalmente volvieron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente ambos se despertaron, Eriol se arregló para el trabajo y Meiling preparó el desayuno, algo muy sencillo que resultaron ser unas tostadas con jugo de naranja, desayunaron y salieron de la casa del inglés, él hacía su trabajo y ella hacía su casa a cambiarse de ropa.

Al llegar a su casa Meiling se sorprendió de ver a Ryoga en la puerta.

-Hola Ryoga ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó sin rodeos.

-Hola, nada especial solo quería venir a saludarte –le dijo. Ella abrió la puerta y se volvió en la entrada para decirle:

-Ryoga la verdad es que no es un buen momento para una visita, voy camino a la oficina.

-Entiendo –respondió- bueno vine más temprano pero como no estabas –sonó un poco a reclamo y eso molestó a Meiling.

-Bueno no es que te tenga que tener al tanto de lo que hago con mi vida pero estaba con mi novio.

-¿Tu novio? –dijo sonando sorprendido, aunque ya sabía quién era por la foto del periódico.

-Sí mi novio –le repitió- su nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-Oh ya sabía yo que pronto me ibas a reemplazar –dijo irónico- palabras, solo palabras todo lo que juraste.

-¿Qué? –Meiling estaba molesta- ¡acaso me estás reclamando! –no podía creerlo- mira para tu información yo si te ame pero tú con tus engaños y mentiras te encargaste de acabar con ese amor, además tienes a alguien más en tu vida ¿o es que olvidas como me la restregaste en la cara? –gritó- me parece muy egoísta de tu parte que me reclames cuando por fin tengo una persona en mi vida, alguien que me apoya y me respeta, alguien con quien soy muy feliz y del que estoy enamorada –dejo de hablar, esa afirmación la había sorprendido más a ella que a su exnovio.

-No es por egoísta Mei, es solo que decías que no ibas a poder olvidarme y te encuentro llegando a tu casa luego de pasar la noche con otro, me hace pensar que tus palabras eran vacías.

-Mira piensa lo que quieras, no me interesa, solo quiero que sepas que cuando yo dije eso en verdad lo sentía, pero no podías esperar que me quedara sentada en una silla esperando a que regresaras toda la vida, yo también seguí adelante con mi vida y sabes ya voy muy tarde para la oficina así que hablamos después. Adiós –dijo y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Se quedó mirando la puerta por unos segundos y luego comenzó a sonreír, ya había olvidado a Ryoga y sus tontos comentarios egoístas, ahora solo quería tener a Eriol al frente para besarlo y decirle que lo amaba. Se apresuró a subir a su cuarto, se bañó y arregló rápidamente, no se percató que al salir Ryoga aún estaba frente a la casa, escondido tras un árbol y esperando el momento en que ella saliera.

Meiling manejó rápidamente, no tanto como el día anterior pues esta vez fue prudente, pronto llegó al edificio y entró al ascensor, como el día anterior no subió lo suficientemente rápido pero al fin llegó a su destino, estaba frente a ella de espaldas, hablaba con alguien sobre lo que supuso leían en una carpeta. Meiling sonrió como una adolescente al verlo, se acercó a él justó cuando le decía algo a su secretaria, él sintió su presencia y se volteó a verla.

-Meiling –dijo sonriendo- ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Vine a verte –fue su respuesta- tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-La señorita vino ayer a verlo pero usted no estaba –dijo la secretaria reconociendo a Meiling, estaba asombrada de ver el cambio en la pareja, los dos estaban sonriendo, algo inusual en su jefe y algo extraño en la chica luego de conocerla como una mujer de mal carácter.

-Ah sí –dijo Meiling fijándose en la secretaria de Eriol- disculpe mi comportamiento de ayer por favor, estaba molesta y no debí tratarla de esa manera.

-No se preocupe –contestó la mujer sorprendida.

Eriol tomó la mano de Meiling y comenzó a dirigirla a su oficina, asombrando a todos los empleados que estaban en el piso 12 del edificio, era la primera vez que alguien veía a una novia del señor Hiraguizawa, él tendía a ser muy reservado, ni la familia lo visitaba en el lugar y estaban aún más sorprendidos de verlo sonreírle a la mujer y de vislumbrar los inicios de un beso antes de que la puerta se cerrara completamente. Todos los empleados quedaron con la boca abierta y pronto comenzaron a comentar al respecto.

-¿Qué me querías decir que no puede esperar hasta la noche? –preguntó Eriol una vez se separó de sus labios.

-Bueno es que hoy descubrí –quería contarle que Ryoga había ido a verla, pero seguramente eso solo arruinaría el momento- bueno más bien me di cuenta de algo y quería decírtelo.

-Ok –contestó tranquilo- dime.

-Bueno quería decirte que te –el sonido de su celular la interrumpió- un segundo –contestó- hola Sakura –saludo a su amiga- mira no es un buen momento así que te llamo luego ¿vale? –escuchó la respuesta de su amiga y vio como Eriol volvía dirigirse a la puerta- por favor encárgate de las citas, envía a Kasumi o Nana la verdad ahora no puedo –escuchó a Sakura mientras veía que alguien hablaba con Eriol- no importa cancela sino puedes atenderlos, hoy no puedo tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Eriol al entrar nuevamente.

-Si todo perfecto –respondió- bueno lo que te quería decir…

-Lo siento Mei pero creo que tendremos que esperar a almorzar para que hablemos tengo que ir a revisar la bodega de pruebas –anunció él- lo lamento.

-No Eriol, esto no puede esperar.

-Ven conmigo entonces, apenas me desocupe podemos salir y hablar tranquilamente, no creo que demore demasiado tampoco.

-Muy bien voy contigo –contestó decidida, no iba a permitir que nada le impidiera decirle que lo amaba. No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar, Eriol habló con el contratista y luego comenzaron a revidar la obra, Meiling se alegró de que todo estuviera saliendo tan bien con ese proyecto, pues fue gracias a él que se había acercado a Eriol.

Vio a Eriol hablar con el arquitecto y luego vio como el ingeniero de obra se acercaba a hablar también, dio un vistazo más y se percató que ni ella ni Eriol estaban usando cascos protectores, se acercó al estante donde estaban y tomo dos, se colocó uno y mientras se acercaba vio como en el segundo piso dos hombres llevaban carretas con arena uno y otro con ladrillos, uno comenzó a toser y por calmarse empujó por accidente su carga y por ende la de su compañero. Meiling vio como los ladrillos y arena comenzaron a caer justo en el lugar donde estaba Eriol. Se apresuró a correr hacía ellos.

Eriol escuchó los gritos de los trabajadores, pero lo que hizo fue mirar hacía el segundo piso y ver como una carga de ladrillos venía hacía él. La arena lo alcanzó deprisa impidiendo que viera claramente.

-¡Cuidado! –escuchó el grito de Meiling y sintió el fuerte empujón en su espalda quitándolo del objetivo de los ladrillos. Luego de un segundo se recuperó y se levantó para escuchar el sonido de sorpresa en todas las personas que estaban alrededor, giro su rostro y vio como Meiling estaba cubierta por arena y ladrillos en el pecho y las piernas, a poca distancia estaba uno de sus zapatos y dos cascos de construcción. Se acercó rápidamente a su novia temiendo lo peor.

-¡Mei, Mei! ¡Contéstame por favor! –Dijo angustiado quitándole la arena del rostro- ¡Alguien llame a una ambulancia! –gritó desesperado viendo que su novia no reaccionaba, comenzó a limpiar también su cuerpo y comenzó a quitarle los ladrillos del pecho, el brazo izquierdo y las piernas- ¡Mei vas a estar bien solo mírame por favor, mírame! –dijo y comenzó a acercarla a su pecho, sintió que su pecho se oprimía, ¿por qué no despertaba?, no podía estar pasando eso, no a ella. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Ah –escuchó que dijo, la separó de su pecho y la miro.

-¿Mei?

-Ah –repitió ella.

-Oh gracias a Dios –dijo él volviendo a abrazarla- no te preocupes ya llamaron una ambulancia. Ya vienen en camino –le dijo sonriendo.

-Bi…bien.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? –preguntó él abrazándola contra su pecho nuevamente, sintió que moriría si algo le pasaba.

-No podía… dejar que –comenzó a responder ella lentamente- algo lastimara a la per…sona que más… quiero en el mundo –Eriol estaba sorprendido por esa respuesta aún así refutó, no se imaginaba qué sería de él sin ella a su lado, ya no podría volver a ser el mismo de antes ni podría seguir adelante.

-Debiste dejar que todo cayera sobre mí, no debiste arriesgarte.

-No… podía permitir –se estaba esforzando en hablar- que le pasara… algo… al hombre que amo –dijo y vio como los ojos de Eriol se agrandaban por la sorpresa y como una gran sonrisa ocupaba lugar en su hermoso rostro.

-Mei estás diciendo…

-Te amo Eriol… eso era… lo que te quería… decir y no… podía esperar –dijo.

-Yo…

-¡Abran paso! –gritó un hombre vestido de azul, se acercaron a Eriol y comenzaron a quitarle a Meiling de los brazos- ¿qué le sucedió? –preguntó.

-Le cayeron unos ladrillos y arena del segundo piso, me empujo y cayo –habló mientras caminaban hacía la ambulancia- ¿puedo ir con ella? –preguntó a uno de los paramédicos.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy su novio.

-Bien suba –le contestaron, cerraron las puertas de la ambulancia y comenzaron a andar rumbo al hospital. Eriol tomo la mano derecha de Meiling y vio como uno de los hombres le colocaba una un tubo delgado en el rostro y otro le inyectaba algo en el brazo.

-Meiling no debiste haber hecho esto, mira cómo estás.

-Tu estarías peor –le contesto- todo cayó sobre mi cuerpo… no mi cabeza… como te habría pasado a ti.

-Meiling… yo quería decirte –apretó la mano de ella- que también te amo –le dijo sonriendo- lo supe desde el viaje que hicimos pero no quería decir nada para incomodarte o algo parecido –vio como ella sonreía.

-¿Incomodarme? –preguntó- si me alegra… que me lo digas… hubiera… querido…

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Eriol preocupado.

-Tiene una contusión en la cabeza por el golpe, eso hace que pierda el sentido, siga hablándole no es bueno que se desmaye.

-Mei –ella reaccionó- no sabía que la noticia te habría alegrado, que tonto fui –alcanzó a decir cuando la ambulancia se detuvo y los paramédicos abrieron las puertas y comenzaron a bajar a Meiling del vehículo.

Tres horas después Eriol estaba al lado de la cama de su novia, había pedido que la trasladaran a un cuarto, pues quería que estuviera lo más cómoda posible, los doctores ya la habían revisado, tenía una venda en el brazo y la pierna izquierda enyesada pues un ladrillo le había roto el hueso; tenía varios moretones en el cuerpo pero la herida más grave era la de la pierna. Eriol vio cuando comenzó a despertar y se acercó más a ella.

-No te muevas, los doctores ya te revisaron.

-¿Eriol?

-Si soy yo.

-Tengo, tengo algo que decirte.

-No te preocupes Mei, ya me lo dijiste –le dijo sonriendo, se acercó y le beso suavemente la frente- ya lo dijiste y no sabes lo feliz que me haces pero ahora descansa por favor –termino y comenzó a acomodar las almohadas y cubrirla mejor con el cobertor que tenía.

**---Continuará---**

**N/A: **Hola a todas, este capi me demoré mucho en escribirlo porque el punto es que se digan que se aman por el accidente pero fue un tanto difícil llegar al hecho propiamente, de hecho había pensado en un accidente al principio pero luego cambié de parecer y decidí que fuera justo después de la pelea, luego volví la idea inicial pero le agregué lo de Ryoga, ah lo de la pelea también fue nuevo, no lo tenía pensado para este capí pero me salió y decidí dejarlo jajaja bueno pero al final se logro el objetivo deseado.

La parte inicial de Tomoyo es porque no ha estado mucho en el fic y creo que es una fuente creíble para Eriol. La conversación de "la protección" fue primero por diversión y segundo porque noté que no había puesto que se protegen y podría estar la duda de que ella esté embarazada entonces para descartar esa idea (bueno por ahora no sé si la use más adelante), y pues al fin y al cabo como hoy en día hay muchos métodos anticonceptivos pues usar uno que quede bien por lo que me salte ese detalle en el capi pasado.

Espero les guste el capi, cada vez que veía que se alargaba mucho me preocupaba, sé que es bueno que un capi sea largo pero ¿qué tanto? Jajaja. Espero sus comentarios y gracias a las personas que me han apoyado con la historia.

**Daracanela**


End file.
